Naruto: The Leaf in the Whirlpool
by SuperKayJin
Summary: The Legacy of two Villages and the hope for the future of the world rests on the shoulders of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Prologue

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**PROLOGUE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Rasenkagure  
The Village Hidden Within the Whirlpool**

**Rasenkage Tower**

The Founding Family of The Whirlpool Village and Country had gathered to discuss the future. The tremendous cataclysm that faced their people was unavoidable and thus they could do nothing but prepare for it.

"It is decided then" The Rasenkage said. "We will scatter our people to corners of the World and await the Chosen One."

"He will not come in our lifetime but the hope of his arrival leaves me content with what must be done." One of the advisors said. He was an old man long past Ninja missions but his power was still there and that he would use it for his people was somberly appreciated.

"We have lived here for a long time and our Blood Line stretches far past the dim vales of time. The land that gave birth to us will be swallowed by the waves but our people will live on. When the Chose One comes he will raise our home from the depths of the Great Sea and he will help create a bright future for the world." The Lord of the Whirlpool Country Uzumaki Seishiro said. His son was the 36th Rasenkage and had circumstances remained the same he would be succeeding him.

Unfortunately for him things changed….

"We will hold the Sea at bay for as long as we can. With all of our power it should be enough."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and a young girl of about thirteen years of age, with shocking red hair entered.

"You can't do this!" She shouted. "There has to be another way."

"Kushina, we have already been through this." Her father said gently. "We will do what we must to save our people".

"But what about our home, must we give up everything we have and run away?"

"Objects and things can be replaced unlike people. You will understand that someday when you hold the lives of your precious people in your hands young one" Seishiro said calmly to his granddaughter.

"Grandpa…" she said her voice breaking. "But…but" tears were coming to her eyes.

"Hush child" a soft voice said behind her and her grandmother came into the room. The mere presence of her caused Kushina to become emotional she could no longer hold back her tears. "Do not be sad, it is not the end but the seed for a new beginning now come we should be getting ready." She gently took the girl out of the room.

A violent tremor suddenly hit and to all it was a signal. Gathered in that room, the most powerful Clan in the Whirlpool Village began the ritual that must cost them their lives. It was a ritual to halt an entire Ocean….

They each joined hands and closed their eyes and when they opened them a few seconds later they glowed a supernatural blue………

**Sometime Later…**

The refugee train had started out heavy in the wake of the destruction of their home and the time that was bought with the blood of her family had saved them.

Kushina was now the last of the Uzumaki, her grandmother had passed on during the grueling trek from the fallen Whirlpool Village. Losing everyone that you held dear and the home you had always known was enough to crush anyone's Spirit let alone a thirteen year old girls but she had persevered for the memory of her family and the people that she must now lead.

Some of the refugees had taken different routes settling in places that could offer food and a sustainable existence some had joint Hidden Villages scattered across the different countries that they moved through. Due to the destruction of their home none were considered Missing Nin and they were allowed to depart with her blessing.

A lot had chosen to follow her and though at times she had wanted to settle somewhere, she had not lost her resolve and she had continued going, to where she did not know exactly but she was guided by something deep inside her and she trusted it.

**Konohagakure**

**The Village Hidden Within the Leaves**

The refugees had been tracked ever since they had entered the Fire Country and reports had come through to the Village long since they even saw the border.

To him it was sad that such a great and powerful people could be reduced to wandering in the wilderness. It was sad but at the same time it showed how strong their Will was, to endure so much pain yet still keep going. That humbled him deeply.

He had heard about their leader, a red haired girl with a fiery personality to match and he had not hesitated to volunteer to meet them at the gates of Konoha.

He at first thought it was simple curiosity but as they got closer and closer he knew it was something else. There was a sense of fate in the impending meeting and Minato knew that he could not ignore it.

Something momentous was about to occur and he knew that he would be at the heart of it.

He saw them get closer and closer. They were no longer just specks in the distance but visible shapes.

They stopped a few meters from the open gate, a sign from the Hokage to them. He jumped down from the wall above the gates and landed lightly on his feet.

He approached the group of people and as he got closer one of them broke away. It was their red haired leader.

It was to be a defining moment in his life and he would always look back to that first meeting with a deep fondness.

"The Fire Country and Konohagakure Welcome you" he said the practiced lines with great formality.

"The People of the Whirlpool Country and Village accept your welcome" she said just as formally.

They both bowed to each other and when they looked up.

Onyx eyes locked with Deep Ocean blue eyes.

And like a lock clicking in place the path of fate was set.

They both blushed crimson and Kushina was the first to speak.

"M..my name's Uzumaki Kushina" she said with a stutter.

"M..m..my name is Namikaze Minato" he replied with an even bigger stutter.

**Years Later…**

"Congratulations Hokage-Sama, it is a boy" the doctor said.

"My wife" the frantic Hokage said "What about my wife?"

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama, she was too weak and she had lost too much blood. She did not make it." The doctor said with true sorrow in his voice and as he looked on his leader he saw the light in his eyes dim.

The Yondaime Hokage brushed past him and made his was into the delivery room to see his wife in a calm repose with her red hair framed about her and a peaceful look on her face. He saw the nurse holding a bundle wrapped in blankets and he knew that it was his son. The child he and Kushina had made, their Legacy to the world.

With tears in his eyes he took the child from the nurse and he kissed his wife on the lips one final time and made his way out of the hospital to face the threat to the Village.

The nurse had heard the Hokage whisper "We will be together soon my love" before he left.

**A Short Time Later….**

The child lay crying in the center of the seal. The Sandaime had thought his career over and he was looking forward to retirement but the tragedy that had befallen Konoha had changed all of that.

The Yondaime was dead….so too his right hand….

The final wish of the Yondaime was for his child to be seen as hero because no one else could contain the power of the Kyubi. His father had named him Uzumaki Naruto and he would inherit all of the Yondaime's and his wife's possessions. It would be hard but Sarutobi would do his best to help the son of his successor, it was the least he could.

Gently he picked up the child and exited the temple.

**Elsewhere….**

There were three mysteries born that day one was the fate of the Kyubi, and the other two were linked in an unfathomable way.

The body of the Yondaime had not been found on the battlefield and the Toad Boss Gamabunta had disappeared as soon as the Kyubi was defeated and in the hospital where Uzumaki Kushina had given birth to Konoha's Savior, in the bed where her lifeless body was supposed to lay there was no one. The doctor had not seen anyone enter or leave and other than an unnatural wind in a sealed building there was nothing to answer for the missing body. The mystery though was not the missing body instead it was the fact that the machines that had still been connected to her body recorded vital signs for her body right before they were disconnected….

**Twelve Years Later**

Uzumaki Naruto exited his large home and made his way to the Academy. Today was the beginning of his Ninja career and this time he would definitely do it.

He opened the diamond encrusted locket around his neck to look at the picture of the beautiful red haired woman and the handsome blonde haired man who looked so deeply in love. He raised it to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss.

"Watch me… I'll definitely do it this time because I have you…" He then set off at an unbelievable speed.

He had been standing out in the street not paying particular attention to his surroundings and therefore he did not see the onyx haired girl, with pale lavender eyes looking at him.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata Hyuga said and even though no one was around she still could not help the blush that came to her cheeks.

**End of Prologue**

The Yondaime is dead!

So too his right hand – now cold, now severed!

But mark this living sacrifice

Twinned and flowing bloody and beaten,

Up and towards all mortals sight….

From sword's rule dismissed,

From gild candelabra the Light now fled,

From a mountain ringed in hard jewels

12 years this warmth has bled….

The Yondaime is dead.

So too his beloved companion, the cord cut clean.

But mark this burgeoning return –

Faltering dark the tattered shroud –

Embracing Children in Village's Dying Light.

Hear now the faint dirge reprised,

Before the suns fall, this spills red

On buckled earth, and in crimson eyes

Vengeance Chimes twelve times…


	2. Chp 1: Graduation

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 1**

**GRADUATION**

Naruto quickly made his way to the Academy. He was moving much faster than usual and he attributed the slip in his normal front to his excitement. Naruto had always held back at showing his true powers at the Academy, instead he would practice and train those skills in the privacy of his own home.

He knew that he was much faster than all of the Genin in his year. It was something he could not accurately explain but from an early age his movements were always quick and his Ninja training had improved his speed even more.

He had even seen that he was faster than Iruka and Mizuki Sensei. He could not accurately measure his speed because he had never seen others moving at speeds higher than his.

Although he had lived on his own his entire life he was not idle. When the truth of his family was told to him and he could understand what it meant he knew that he could not fail them. Therefore he had done his best to become a powerful Shinobi and his dream was to one day hold the title of Hokage.

He had looked through scrolls that had belonged to his parents and he had learned from them. He had found that he was good at Wind Jutsu's and so the scrolls left behind by his mother were a great help. He knew many high level Fuuton Ninjutsu's and his large chakra allowed him to perform them at even greater power levels.

There was only one problem. Because he focused so much before and after class he ended up missing out on some of the important lessons and that led him to being last in class in terms of theoretical Ninja skills and some of the basic Ninjutsu's. In fact his worst Ninjutsu was the one that was always tested in the two times he had been up for graduation.

Bunshin no Jutsu was beyond him and he could not fathom why. He just couldn't do the most basic of the basic Ninjutsu's. That truth kept him humble and it also made him want to keep his other skills under wraps. He could count on one hand the number of people who knew his skills.

One was Hyuga Hinata, the super shy, weird girl, who always fainted whenever he was around. He remembered the day when they stumbled upon each other outside of Konoha.

She had gone out there to practice in the solitude of the forest and he had gone out there to practice some of the more powerful Ninjutsu's he had learned from the scrolls. She had been in the line of fire of one his most devastating attacks but she had survived thanks to her unique Jutsu, the Kaiten he remembered her saying.

Naruto still didn't understand how exactly it was done but he knew it needed a high level of chakra control.

They had exchanged a few words while he was checking if she was alright but she had fainted as soon as he asked her to take off her heavy jacket so that he can check for any cuts.

He left that day feeling like she was a dark, weird and timid girl but he respected her power and he knew that he could count on her. It was instinctual and Naruto always trusted his instincts.

Around Hinata he felt calm and he knew that he could be his true self….

Naruto reached the Academy in record time and he took his seat already anxious to get the test over and done with.

**Some time later….**

She saw him walk out of the Academy with his head down and his shoulder's drooping. It was obvious what had happened and it broke Hinata's heart. Naruto had failed his exam for the third time.

Watching the person she admired in so much pain caused her to change. She could not stand by and watch Naruto feel so much pain without anyone to comfort him.

She slowly made her way to Naruto who was sitting on an old swing looking sadly at all of the other children who had graduated. She could tell he was in great emotional pain because not only did he not graduate but there was no there for him because he was an orphan.

"Naruto-Kun" she whispered and she took his hand into hers and slowly he looked up. Their eyes met and for that time they were alone in the world. 

Something passed between them that they could not put into words. They stayed that way for a long time drawing comfort from each others presence, acknowledging each truly for the first time.….

When they finally broke contact, Hinata blushed furiously and Naruto smiled warmly. It was not his usual ear to ear grin but a more reserved smile with trace of his earlier sadness but there was also hope.

"Arigato Hinata…-chan" Naruto said and he got down from the swing gave her hug and leapt away in the direction of the Hokage monument.

It had taken a lot of willpower to do what she had just done and Hinata was exceptionally pleased with herself but that pleasure was fleeting.

When he called her Hinata-chan her whole world had spun off its axis but when he hugged her it had blown apart.

She had a vague sense of falling as the world started to go black but then instead of impacting the ground she felt her self being caught by someone. It was a surreal experience but she perceived that she was fainting but at the same time she felt like she was waking up for the first time.

From a distance she heard someone's voice speaking to her and it said.

"Arigato Hinata, for what you have done for Naruto" she felt her body being gently placed on the ground and just like that she was pulled back in and she only knew darkness after that.

----------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to find herself in the Academy first aid room. She slowly got out of the bed and made her way to Iruka Sensei's office. She found him looking through some papers.

"Iruka Sensei" she said as she knocked on the door.  
He turned to her. "Hinata you're awake. I'm so glad. I thought you would sleep forever."

"Sorry about that Iruka Sensei, I must have passed out."

"I found you outside and decided to bring you in so that you can rest more comfortably. Do you feel well enough to go home?"

"Hai" she answered.

"Ok then have a safe trip home" He said with a smile.

She bowed and turned to leave but just then Mizuki Sensei came rushing into the building out of breath.

"Iruka" he said. "The Forbidden Scroll has been taken from the Hokage's Chamber."

"What!" Iruka said in shock. "Who would do such a thing?"

"It was that de…" he paused looking and glanced at Hinata who was standing to the side listening silently. "It was Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage has requested all available hands to find him but as you well know he is very good at hiding. Will you help us find him, you always seem to have a knack for it."

"Of course I'll help but first I need to escort Miss Hyuga home. I had already arranged to escort her and it with be dishonourable for me not to even in these circumstances."

Hinata was puzzled by this statement but a look from Iruka Sensei told her to play along.

"Ok then, when you finish escorting Miss Hyuga please join the search." Then he left.

"Iruka Sensei what was that all about?" Hinata said.

"Hinata you have to help me. I need to be the one to first find Naruto. Can you use your Byakugan to find him?" Iruka Sensei said in a panicked voice.

Hinata didn't know why Iruka Sensei was so scared but she had to do her best to help. From the way the Ninja said Naruto's name she knew that he did not like him and maybe that was why Iruka Sensei was so frantic.

She closed her eyes and brought her hands together in the familiar seal of the Hyuga.

"Byakugan" she said and the world around her transformed from mundane colours to the bright and vibrant chakra filled world that she loved to escape too.

She could see so much with her family's bloodline limit, for nearly 3600 and a range of just fewer than 50 meters.

It wasn't enough she could not see him anywhere and even if she moved around Konoha it would still take a longer time find him.

She knew despair then and all of her feelings of inadequacy rose to the surface.

"Hinata" Iruka Sensei said "you have to believe in yourself, not just for your own sake but for Naruto as well. You're the only one who can help find him. I believe in you and so does he…."

All of the negative emotions that were coming to the forefront were suddenly eclipsed by the truth. She strained then with the powers of her bloodline pushing them further than what she had ever tried. For him she would not fail.

She felt the barrier in her mind, the wall she had to overcome in order to save Naruto and she tore it down in an instant and suddenly in the distance she saw the beacon of his enormous chakra. She focused her vision to that specific point and with an exhausted voice she spoke.

"He's 3 km due east at an old abandon cabin."

The joy and the strain of finding him were too much for her and she felt utterly exhausted. She leaned against a desk and gently slid to the floor. "Please save Naruto-Kun…."

Iruka Sensei nodded and set off immediately.

Her last thoughts before exhaustion completely overwhelmed her were of the fact she had seen 200 identical chakra signatures… and they each were of Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chp 2: Reaching for the Dream

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**REACHING FOR THE DREAM**

**Konoha Academy**

Hiashi Hyuga walked slowly towards the Konoha Ninja Academy. He had denied the request for Hyuga members to help in the search for the Forbidden Scroll but after doing a quick head count he had realized that Hinata was not yet home. He had immediately set off to find her. With his Byakugan activated he had found her easily enough and that had been the start of his worry.

He had witnessed Hinata break past her mental barrier and fully tap into her Byakugan. At that point he started moving extremely fast hoping to get to her before anything terrible happened.

He found her lying on the floor of the Sensei's office. Even though the tell tale veins of the Byakugan were not visible he could clearly see the chakra flowing around her eyes.

Memories of Hinata's birth came back to him…. And for a long time he stood silent lost in those memories.

Coming out of his contemplation he went through a set of seals and his hands glowed with power. He gently touched her forehead and watched as the chakra receded and her Byakugan finally deactivated.

"Naruto-kun' Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

The Main Head of the Hyuga family gently picked up his heir and made his way out of the Academy.

Due to his years and his experience he quickly found the chakra signal of the one who had taken the Forbidden Scroll. He then saw that enormous chakra well split into over two hundred smaller yet identical chakra signatures.

_Kage Bunshin and the forbidden scroll, whoever has taken it is going to be very powerful…._

**The next morning**

**Hyuga Residence  
**

The light of the sun's rays shining upon her face awoke her from her slumber. As groggy as she was she was still able to realize that she was in her own bed. Suddenly the previous nights events came back to her.

"Naruto-kun" she quietly said to herself. She sat up in bed and stretched and turned her eyes towards the sun, "I hope you're doing alright…."

She wondered who had brought her back home. It had to be someone from her family because not many outsiders were allowed into the compound let alone the private quarters of the Hyuga Main Branch.

The mystery would never be resolved and she decided not to dwell on it. She got out of bed and found she was wearing her pyjamas. Whoever had brought her here must have asked one of the maids to change her. Hinata looked on her desk to see her Hitaite placed on her jacket.

She went to it and ran her fingers over the engraving. Her thoughts as always shifted to Naruto. He had not graduated and now he would have to wait another year before he could try again.

Hinata grabbed her towel and toiletries and made her way out of her room and to her private bath house to get herself ready for the day.

**Konoha Academy**

Hinata sat in the top row by herself waiting for Iruka Sensei to come. He was going to assign them to teams and also announce who their Jounin Sensei's would be. She had hoped that Naruto could graduate and that they would be on the same team but her hope had not been realized.

She suddenly felt a shadow over her and she looked up to see who was causing it. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Naruto-Kun"

"Ohayo Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted. "Check it out" he said pointing to his Hitaite.

"B…bu…but how?" she said in shock as it finally settled in that Naruto had graduated and been given a Hitaite.

"It happened yesterday… "He whispered "It's a long story and I'll tell it to you over some Ramen"

Hinata blushed because it sounded like Naruto was asking her out on a date. Her hopes went soaring into the sky.

"Iruka Sensei promised to buy some for me and I think he won't mind if you come along."

And just as easily they came crashing back down but then Naruto did something unexpected he gently squeezed her hand and said

"Arigato Hinata-Chan for everything" The smile on his face was clear and bright, a true smile that came from the heart.

He took the seat next to hers and they waited for Iruka Sensei. She blushed the entire way through as Naruto talked about any and anything under the sun connected to Ninja's.

Hinata could sense something different with Naruto. Whatever had happened yesterday it had changed him. He had hard edges that were not there before….

**The Next Day**

**3 Logs Training Area**

"Hey guys, good morning" Hatake Kakashi greeted with a wave.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!" The three screamed at him.

"Hey, hey calm down. I was helping an old lady cross street and…" From the looks on their faces he realized that they weren't buying it.

"Let's get down to business then." He took out an alarm clock and put it on a tree stump. He hit the timer on time and said.

"It's set for noon. Your task if you want to become Genin is to take these two bells before the clock rings." He had their attention now even though they looked confused. "Those who cannot get a bell by noon will be tied to the one of the logs and they won't get any lunch either, and on top of that I'm going to eat in front of you."

Hey paused gauging their reactions. They all realized why he had asked them not to eat, to make the test even harder.

"There are only two bells, so one of you will definitely be tied to a log and the person who doesn't get a bail fails. So at least one of you will fail."

Their faces became set into hard lines as they finally processed what was about to happen.

"You can even user all of your Ninja tools, including shuriken and kunai and you have to come at me with Killer Intent, if you don't you won't succeed."

"But! You'll be in danger." Sakura said with shock and fear evident in her voice.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a chalk board eraser. You'll definitely get hurt if not outright killed."

Kakashi decided to cut the loud Ninja down to size.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest. We'll ignore Mr Dead Last and start when I say."

His words had a deep effect on Naruto and he suddenly the boy radiated Killer Intent.

_He can change moods in an instant… this one might be…_

He didn't finish his thoughts because Naruto reached into the pouch strapped on his leg and pulled out a Kunai. He twirled the weapon and he was going to throw it but

Kakashi moved to stop Naruto's hasty attack but even as he moved he saw the boy's eyes tracking him.

_Unbelievable…_

He was still able to get behind the boy and he easily took a hold of his arm and twisted it behind his neck.

"Slow down, I haven't said start yet." He said aloud. He then leaned closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Don't hold back, show me what a future Hokage can do."

He let go of Naruto and calmly walked to his original position.

"Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me. He, he, he… It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, let's get going. Ready? IKUZO!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	4. Chp 3: Ringing Bells

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 3**

**RINGING BELLS**

As soon as he said start the three scattered.

_The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well and these three have just done that._

"COME and FIGHT ME!" a familiar loud voice said. "I said FIGHT me!"

"Umm, you're a bit off…" He said referring to the fact that Naruto was going against basic Ninja training. He was leaving himself out in the open.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!" Naruto said as he ran to attack. He was obviously wrong about this kid. He slowly reached into the pouch strapped at his hip.

"Ninja fighting lesson number 1. Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it."

He took out his Icha Icha Paradise novel and was surprised to see Naruto's hesitation. "What's wrong? Hurry and come at me."

"Hey, why do you have a book?"

"Well because I want to read what happens next. Don't worry about it, it won't make a difference against you guys."

_Chapter 5 Beginning of Paradise…_

"I'll beat you to a pulp!" and Naruto attacked. Kakashi felt Naruto enter into his range and he felt the punch coming and he raised his hand to block it without turning away from his book.

_He was woken up by giggling and when he opened his eyes he saw four young girls staring at him. What impressed him the most was their lack of clot…_

He did not finish the sentence because the attack he was waiting for never came. The attack was originally going to come from the side but Naruto used his speed to change directions.

_He's fast_

Kakashi quickly put his book away and leapt backwards as Naruto descended on the spot he had been standing in. Naruto smashed into the ground with his fist creating a small crater. There was no time to wonder because Naruto disappeared again to unleash a series of super fast attacks.

Kakashi was able to dodge most of them but some of them he had to block.

_This boy… how can he be so fast? As fast as he is, I'll show him that I can be faster_

Kakashi utilized his superior speed and appeared behind Naruto. He registered Naruto's shock and continued with his attack.

"A Ninja isn't supposed to be caught from behind. **Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique a 1,000 years of pain!**" When he attacked he knew something was wrong. He stared at the body flying through the air but at the apex of its flight it poofed into a log.

_Kawarimi…_

Just then two shuriken flew out of the nearby lake. Kakashi tracked the projectiles, he waited until they almost made contact and then he quickly slipped his fingers through the holes in their centre to catch them.

Kakashi waited for Naruto's next attack. He heard a disturbance in the water and he turned to see Naruto on the edge dripping with water.

"Hey what's wrong, if you don't get a bell by noon, you get no lunch" He mocked.

"I know that!"

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass Hokage.

"Damn I can still fight even on an empty stomach!" Naruto protested.

Kakashi watched Naruto and he could see his thoughts clearly on his face.

Suddenly Kakashi heard multiple disturbances on the lakes surface. When he looked towards it, he saw eight Naruto's jumping out of it.

"My speciality, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto announced with pride.

_Not just a Bunshin but a Kage Bunshin, the skill that creates not just an illusion but multiple real bodies. This is the Kinjutsu he used to defeat Mizuki._

"With your ability, about a minute is the limit with this Jutsu. No matter how many you line up, you're still Naruto. You can't beat me with that Jutsu just yet.

Shock raced through him as he was grabbed from behind.

_What?!!_

"Behind me?!"

"Weren't Ninja's not supposed to be caught from behind? Right Kakashi Sensei? Using Kage Bunshin, I sent a clone out of the water to sneak around behind you!"

He was held immobile by the multiple Naruto's who took the opportunity that the first one created. Then the original jumped into the air getting ready to deliver a powerful punch.

Kakashi quickly Kawarimied out of the way and replaced himself with one of Naruto's clones.

He hid in the forest and watched Naruto. He expected Naruto to fight amongst himself given his hot headed nature but before the original attacked the clone he used his high speed movement and landed beside them.

He began scanning the area looking for him. Then at some signal the Naruto's split and utilizing their high speed covered a large area in a very short time.

Kakashi tracked one of the clones as it approached his position and just when it was close enough he took it out with a Kunai.

The original Naruto who had remained in the clearing stiffened and then turned in his exact direction.

Kakashi realized his mistake, Naruto had clearly divined the true secret of the Kage Bunshin and that forced him to revise his entire strategy against this boy.

Kakashi leapt out of his hiding spot in the top of a tree as Shuriken's and Kunai's rained down upon it. He landed on the ground next to the tree he was on.

"Yare, yare Naruto, you're pretty tough"

"You ain't seen nothing yet –Tebayyo." And with that said the Naruto's disappeared as he released the Jutsu and then he took out a Shuriken and threw it at him. Then bringing his hand in a seal he spoke.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **and with his words the one shuriken became a hundred.

Kakashi ducked behind the tree and heard the shuriken's embed themselves into the tree and the ground next to him. After he was sure that the attack had stopped he peaked around the tree and saw Naruto smile. Naruto brought one hand to his head with his index and middle finger raised and his others closed.

"**Shuriken Great Explosion**"

_Kuso!_ He cursed to himself and in that split second the world around him lit up with hundreds of mini explosions. He jumped out of the smoke and debris coughing violently.

"**Renkuudan" **Came Naruto's voice from below.

Kakashi could only stare at the large spherical projectile hurtling towards him. The contact was concussive creating a sonic boom effect in the atmosphere.

Kakashi fell to the ground, utterly defeated.

------------------------------------------------

"I did it" Naruto shouted in excitement. He was panting heavily but the look of satisfaction on his face showed that it was all worth it. He approached the prone body of Kakashi and reached for the bell.

Just as he was about to take it the body poofed out of existence.

"Kage Bunshin?" Naruto said to himself. "Kuso!" he cursed. "I bet-" Naruto sensed the attack coming from below and was just about to move out the way when the air was suddenly knocked out of his lungs as he was tackled by someone.

As he fell to the ground Naruto saw a spear made of rock appear out of the ground in the position he was standing in.

"**Katon: ****Housenka no Jutsu"** He heard Sasuke shout.

Then it all fell into place. He realized in that instant that Sakura was going to hit the ground hard so he shifted her around and took the majority of the impact. He then quickly pushed her to her feet and he also got up to survey the situation.

He saw Sasuke draw some Kunai and Shuriken and toss them at Kakashi.

"Such obvious attacks are pointless" Kakashi said as he easily dodged the attacks.

_Baka_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw one of the shuriken cut a rope to spring a trap. Kakashi managed to quickly change his movement to avoid the knives from Sasuke's trap.

Naruto saw Sasuke attack the moving Kakashi with a powerful spinning back kick. Kakashi brought his left hand up to block the kick and he used his other hand to hold Sasuke's attacking leg in place.

Sasuke made brief contact with the ground with his other leg and used it to add momentum to a powerful right hook aimed at Kakashi. Kakashi caught the fist and to Naruto they seemed to be in an awkward angle.

Sasuke's left leg and right arm were held by Kakashi but he was not yet done. He finally brought his right leg aiming for the top of Kakashi's head.

The Jounin though showed his superior skill by raising the hand that held Sasuke's leg to block the other kick as well.

Sasuke was now upside down with three of his appendages held or blocked by Kakashi. Naruto saw Sasuke smirk and with his left arm he reached for the bells.

It was his first time watching Sasuke fight seriously and he was impressed by his Taijutsu.

Kakashi realized the opening and quickly broke contact by pushing Sasuke away and leaping back to put some more distance between himself and Sasuke.

_He almost got the bells. In a few short moves he did what I couldn't_...

Sasuke landed in a sliding crouch. He slowly got back up and quickly went through a set of seals ending in the Tiger Seal and inhaling deeply to draw chakra into his lungs.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

He brought his hands to his mouth and channelled the chakra from his chest. A stream of fire erupted from his mouth and went through his hand and when it reached Kakashi's position it coalesced into a huge fireball.

"Did he get him?" Sakura asked.

Naruto suddenly remembered her presence. "Thanks for earlier Sakura" he said remembering his manners. "As for your question, I don't think so. Kakashi is too powerful."

_Now where could he be?_ Naruto started frantically looking around and he briefly noted Sasuke doing the same.

_To the sides, above…BELOW!_

He felt a hand grab his ankle and two identical voices spoke below him and Sasuke.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu"** and suddenly the ground gave way below him and he was pulled below.

Naruto and Sasuke were now stuck in the ground with only their heads exposed.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed behind him. He couldn't even turn to see what had happened. He heard three sets of identical footsteps approaching.

"I guess you and Sasuke are heads above your peers…he, he, he" He laughed at his own joke. "It's almost twelve, will you guys still be able to get the bells?" Kakashi then dispersed his clones and left the area they were in.

Naruto couldn't move his arms or legs due to the Jutsu but he could still channel his chakra. He closed his eyes and focused and he called upon his large reserves, he felt the ground loosen and with an effort of will he burst from the ground. He turned to check on Sakura and saw that her eyes were dilated signalling a Genjutsu, his worst type.

He heard movement behind him and saw Sasuke getting out of the ground.

"Hey Sasuke, can you help out Sakura. I think she's caught in a Genjutsu." His eyes locked with Sasuke's and for a split second Naruto thought he was going to leave and go after Kakashi.

Sasuke approached and examined Sakura.

"Kai" he said and Sakura's eyes slowly came back into focus. She looked at Sasuke and leapt up to him to give him a hug.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I thou… you… but how…" She was sounding incoherent.

"The time's almost up, we have to hurry and get the bells" Sasuke said as he extracted himself from Sakura and got up. Sakura managed to compose herself and also got up.

"Wait Sasuke, we both failed to get the bells on our own. He's just too powerful to beat. I was thinking, maybe if we work together we can come up with a plan?"

The three Genin were silent for a long while, as they each thought about the way forward.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the alarm clock.

"Time's up, I guess we better go" Naruto said and slowly the three made their way back to the 3 Logs. They found Kakashi waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------

_There just might be hope yet for these three_ He had heard their conversation and maybe just maybe they might have what it takes.

The true test would be at the point when he laid down the rules forbidding the other two from feeding the other. He would use that to judge.

_In the Ninja world those who don't follow the rules are called trash_. It was a statement he had used for a long time in his younger days before Obito…

_Those who don't take care of their Nakama are worse than trash_.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Chp 4: A Rank Days

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 4**

**A RANK DAY'S**

Team 7 was formed by the simple gesture of Sasuke and Sakura offering to share their lunch with Naruto, even though Kakashi had given them the stern order not to. He had appeared then and broken the news that they had passed and he had imparted the words of wisdom that defined his Nindo.

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the Ninja world are called trash… but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash"

That was the beginning….

Konoha Forest

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi's voice came over the radio.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime." Naruto said.

"So am I" said Sasuke

"Me too" confirmed Sakura.

"GO!" Kakashi ordered.

"URAAA!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran from his hiding position to get to the target. His shout startled the target but it was too slow to react. He jumped at the target when he was close enough and through his peripheral vision he saw Sakura and Sasuke coming at the target to cut off any paths of escape.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he caught the target. The brown cat with the ribbon on its ear.

"Ribbon on the left ear… Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked over the radio.

"Yeah we're sure" Sasuke confirmed.

"Good. Lost Pet Tora search mission complete!"

_Kuso, these D rank missions are beginning to get on my nerves. They are way to lame for a Ninja of my skills… I know when we go to see the Hokage I will demand that we get a better mission…._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Forest

Naruto was feeling very proud of himself because Team 7 had been given a C rank mission that would take him outside of the Fire Country. The only downside to the mission was the client, an irritating old man who doubted him.

Naruto was too excited to let that get him down because this was the first time he was leaving the Village where he had been born….

They were to escort a bridge builder to the Wave Country and to provide protection until he finished constructing the bridge.

They were close to the border of the Fire Country and soon Naruto would be stepping on foreign land. He was even going to get onto a boat because the Wave Country was an island.

Naruto was so excited that he almost stepped into the puddle in the middle of the road. He easily stepped over it and continued on his way.

"WHAT!?" Kakashi sensei suddenly shouted. Naruto turned in surprise to see Kakashi sensei wrapped in a razor chain which was connected to two evil looking Ninja with gas masks.

"One down" one of them said as they ripped Kakashi sensei to shreds. The shock and fear that coursed through Naruto was paralyzing. He couldn't move a single muscle.

They moved so fluidly and in an instant they were around him.

"Two down" one of them said in his ear cementing the truth that he was going to die.

A detached part of his mind analyzed the way they attacked and not that they were well synchronized and their speed was impressive. They each wore a large gaunt that went up to their elbows on their arm. The gauntlets were connected by the razor chain and utilizing their team work they were able to trap opponents between themselves and then tear them to shreds with the razor chain. They had obviously perfected their teamwork to move so well together but it was not anything special. The problem was though that the part of Naruto's mind that noted the ninja's attack was a small part. The rest of his mind was frozen with fear.

Kakashi sensei was just killed and now he was going to be killed. It did not get any more real than what was happening right now.

They moved in to deliver their attack and Naruto saw the razor chain flying towards him. He saw that deadly chain weaving in the air with precision as it was guided by the two enemy ninja's.

The attack never landed because a shuriken hit the chain in the middle and carried it towards the nearby tree. A kunai quickly followed the shuriken and sank deeply into the wood securely holding the chain.

"I'm stuck!" One of them shouted.

Sasuke then appeared between them planting his leg on each Ninja's gauntlet. He then leaned forward and placed his hands on the gauntlets and used them as leverage to deliver simultaneous kicks to the two Ninja's.

The force of the kicks was enough to send them staggering back. To his shock Naruto saw the Ninja's use their free hands to detach the chain from their gauntlets and change their attack. The quickly moved around him and unfortunately Naruto tracked the wrong one and he sensed the other one attacking him.

The gauntleted hand of his attacker hand wicked looking claws on the ends of the fingers and Naruto barely got his hand up to protect his face. He felt the weapon cleanly enter into his upraised hand and then white hot pain filled his mind.

The attack with the gauntlet was followed by a strong left hook that sent him tumbling. His mind was still filled with the pain from his hand but he knew that the Ninja was going to finish him off.

No attack came and after a while Naruto opened his eyes, to see Kakashi sensei holding his attacker under his left arm and casually subduing the other attacker in his right.

_Kawarimi…_ he thought to himself and confirmed it by looking to the original spot where Kakashi was attacked to see a tree cut into several logs.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured." Kakashi said with regret in his voice. "…. I didn't think you would freeze like that Anyway, nice job Sasuke and you too Sakura." He finished.

_I couldn't do anything…_Naruto thought as he slowly got back up. _Yet it was Sasuke's first real battle… wasn't he scared at all?_

_He looks as if nothing happened… and he doesn't even have a speck of dust on him._

_He even saved me…_

Naruto was in turmoil, so much had happened in just a short amount of time. It all fell apart in an instant…

"Hey" Sasuke called. Naruto looked up in surprise. Sasuke was casually looking back at him with his hands in his pockets and a smirk across his face. "You alright… Scaredy cat?" Sasuke mocked.

Sasuke's words triggered a change in Naruto. He no longer felt shame and cowardice, instead he felt anger. He was just about to yell Sasuke off when Kakashi sensei spoke.

"Naruto save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison and we have to remove it quickly. We need to open the wound and remove the poisoned blood from your body." Kakashi's words sank in and his anger turned to panic at the thought of being poisoned. "Don't move much or the poison will spread." Kakashi warned.

"Tazuna-san."

"What is it!" the old man queried in a high and loud voice.

"We need to talk"

Kakashi then proceeded to talk to Tazuna about his suspicions. Naruto didn't pay close attention because he was still worried about the poison but then he heard Sakura.

"We aren't ready for the mission. Let's quit!" He could hear relief in her voice and he sensed she was building up to something. "We'll need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor."

She was using his injury as an excuse to quit. To give and return home where it was safe and there wouldn't be any chance of injury.

_Is that what I've been reduced to, a scapegoat for her to use to get out of this dangerous situation._

"Hmmm…. This might be too much." Kakashi sensei said aloud. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

That was the last straw. Even his own sensei was acknowledging his weakness. Not being able to do anything freezing on the battle field where life and death were decided in an instant. Is that something a Hokage would do?

The answer was simple. No.

Naruto reached into his kunai pouched and touched the kunai he had found amongst his fathers items. He took it out the three pronged kunai and without hesitation stabbed it into the wound on his left hand.

The pain was more intense than the initial injury but Naruto grit his teeth and endured it.

_Why is there so much of a difference?_

_Why am I always…DAMN IT!_

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "What are you doing!?"

He barely heard her due to the thoughts that were roiling in his mind.

_I should be becoming stronger... I've completed many missions and I've practiced my Jutsu's everyday by myself for as long as I could remember._

_It should be more than enough…but after today I'm not sure anymore._

He was in so much pain, he didn't know what to do with himself. All of his life he had struggled to do his best but here he was costing his team and his village.

A gentle breeze picked and a familiar scent washed over Naruto. He had long ago identified what it was, The Scent of the Sea. The answer was in his blood. There was no other way to describe how he knew what that scent was.

The familiar scent triggered a special memory from his childhood.

When he was eight years old on his way to the Ninja academy a very old woman being helped by a young man approached him. The first curious thing she did was bow to him and greeted him as Uzumaki-Sama. She had told him that she came from a far away country close to the Sea. She told him all about it, the beauty of the waves, and the swish of the tides and the cry of the gulls on the shore.

In his mind her words had come alive and he could almost, taste, touch and feel the Sea. She had told him that it was in his blood, something he did not fully understand and before they had parted she reached out her hand and touched his brow.

He deep blue eyes suddenly clouded over and she then spoke in a different voice.

_Naruto Greenleaf, long under tree_

_In joy thou have lived. Beware of The Sea._

_If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore_

_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

Those words seemed to touch his soul and he knew even at that age that the words would never leave. They instilled him with joy, wonder and dread and hope….

Coming back to the present Naruto felt much better, stronger even.

_I'm not going to need saving ever again…I'm not going to be afraid and try to run. _He swore to himself.

_I won't lose to Sasuke_ He resolved to himself.

_I swear it by the pain in my left hand._

"With this kunai" he said aloud. "I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission! Tebayyo…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

His words and his resolve were admirable.

_Uzumaki Naruto…you're full of surprises._

"Naruto, it's good that you're releasing the poison but anymore and you'll die from lack of blood. Seriously."

Silence.

"NO! THAT'S BAD!" The energetic blonde screamed and he started flailing around. "I can't die from something like this."

"Let me see your hand." Kakashi took out some bandages from his kit and examined Naruto's wound.

He had noted the kunai Naruto had used and it had allowed many things to fall into place.

_Sensei…_

As he was about to wrap the wound he saw that it was already beginning to heal.

"Sensei, why do you have such a scary face just now? Am I going to be okay?" Naruto queried.

"You should be fine" he said aloud and inwardly he thought, _Must be the power of the_ _Nine Tails…_

"Sensei" Tazuna said getting his attention. "I need to talk to you". The old man had a serious face and Kakashi knew that he was not going to like what the old man was going.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was still feeling uneasy. They had arrived in the Wave Country secretly via boat to escape detection by the ruthless business Gatou. Tazuna-San had informed them of the troubles his country was facing and had implored them for their help. Sakura was a little scared but because the others were continuing the mission then she would have to continue as well.

They were a team and she wasn't about to let them down.

They had seen the large bridge that was under construction and she remembered the wonder on Naruto's face but even that was nothing compared to the look on his face when they first came within sight of the river. There was something about Naruto and water…

Currently they were making their way to Tazuna-San's house and they were taking a less conspicuous route.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and in a swift movement took out a kunai and hurled it towards the top of a tree. It sank deeply into the wood with a thud and Sakura saw the intense look of concentration on Naruto's face.

_He's just trying to act cool_

"Baka!" she shouted. "Stop trying to act cool there's nothing there!" She looked to the others for support but they were all silent and they had serious looks on their faces.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi sensei shouted at the same time.

They all went ducking to the ground and Sakura heard a large object flyover the spot she had been standing in. She heard the object solidly embed itself into the trunk of a tree and only after that did she look up.

She saw a large oversized sword with its blade embedded high up in a tree and there was a Ninja standing on the handle. If she had to describe it she would say it was a Zanbatō.

This guy was obviously a lot more powerful then the guys who had attacked them before and from the way Kakashi sensei was acting Sakura could tell that he was a bit worried.

_Is this Ninja really that powerful? He must be a Jounin… like Kakashi sensei_.

She noticed Naruto getting a sly grin on his face and she saw him move to stand next to Kakashi sensei.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing Nin Momochi Zabuza" Kakashi said aloud.

"Ready. GO!" Naruto shouted and was just about to set off when Kakashi placed his arm in front of him to block his path.

"Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Slowly Kakashi began to raise his hand to his face. "Against him it will be a little tough…. Unless I do this" Kakashi grabbed his Forehead protector and began to slowly lift it.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi… still you should know that the old man is mine." He said in a calm and detached voice.

_Sharingan?_ Now Sakura was getting confused.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight, that' the team work here." Kakashi said in a serious tone. Zabuza, first…. Fight me" and with those words he completely removed his forehead protector to reveal his hidden eye.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	6. Chp 5: Sharingan Kakashi

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 5**

**SHARINGAN KAKASHI**

Sakura along with the others had her eyes on Kakashi sensei and she saw what had been hidden all this time. He had a vertical scar running down his eye, starting from his lid and continuing to down his cheek.

The most shocking part though was his eye.

It was blood red and it had three tomoe, around the pupil. There was also a barely perceptible circle and the tomoe were equally space around it.

_Is this the Sharingan they were talking about…?_

Kakashi sensei moved in front of Naruto and got into a battle stance.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan, I'm truly honoured Kakashi" Zabuza said.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell the Sharingan is?" Naruto asked and the frustration was evident in his voice.

Surprisingly the answer did not come from the seasoned Ninja, it came from Sasuke.

"Sharingan… It is said that some have the power in their eyes to read and defeat all types Gen, Tai and Nin-Jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power."

_Sugoi… and Kakashi sensei has it…_ Sakura thought and her spirits lifted. _With such an advantage we can't lose._

"But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has" She was waiting for him to say more but Sasuke did not continue.

"Exactly that's not all the Sharingan can do. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques just by seeing them… When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's ANBU team, I kept a handbook on powerful Ninja. Would you be surprised if I said it included your name Kakashi?" Zabuza said.

"Not really" Kakashi sensei casually answered.

"For interest's sake I'll tell you what it said. 'The man who has copied over a thousand Jutsu… the Copy Ninja Kakashi'".

_What's going on? First the old man Hokage is the strongest in the Village and now Kakashi sensei is a world famous Ninja. I didn't know they were this great_.

She was brought from her thoughts when Zabuza spoke.

"Like I was saying earlier, that old man is mine, but it seems Kakashi that I have to beat you first." With that he crouched grabbed the handle of the sword and kicked himself off of the tree. The force was enough to wrench the large sword from the tree and Sakura lost sight of him because he moved so fast, even with such a large weapon.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted "On top of the water." Sakura turned with all of the others to witness Zabuza standing on top of the water with his sword strapped to his back. One arm was raised straight up and one was bent so that his fingers were in front of his face. He was focusing his chakra and releasing a large amount of it.

The answer to what he was doing was obvious.

_He's going to perform a Jutsu…_

"**Ninpou**: **Hidden Mist no Jutsu**" One second he was there and now he was gone. He had completely disappeared.

Mist began to quickly appear around them and Sakura realized that this was due to Zabuza.

"You guys surround and protect Tazuna-san." Kakashi said

"Eight choices; Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, kidneys, heart, brain. Which one should I go after first?" Sakura could only hear Zabuza's voice, she could not physically see him.

Suddenly Kakashi sensei gathered his chakra and released it blowing away most of the mist.

Sakura noticed something strange in Sasuke. He had a strange look in his eyes and he was shaking slightly.

"Sasuke, don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don't let my comrades die." Kakashi sensei reassured with a smile.

"We'll see about that" said the calm detached voice of Momochi Zabuza.

They had taken up a defensive position around Tazuna-san to protect him from attack but somehow Zabuza had penetrated it easily. He had appeared in between them and Tazuna-san.

"It's over" he said and he then reached back and grabbed the handle of his sword. Before he could attack though Kakashi sensei ran at him with his kunai and Sakura saw it pierce Zabuza's flesh, but instead of blood, water began to spill from him body.

"Sensei behind YOU!" Naruto screamed and right before her eyes the world tilted as Zabuza came from behind and with an effortless, graceful swing of his sword split Kakashi sensei in two.

"GYAAAAA!" she screamed in fear.

The two pieces though instantly turned into water and Sakura's fear was replaced with relief.

"Don't move" Kakashi sensei said with a kunai pressed to Zabuza's throat. He had gotten the drop on Zabuza and now they were safe. "It's over"

"SUGOI!" Naruto shouted and excitement and relief began to spread through them.

"It's over you said. How naïve, it's obvious that you still don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey like imitations. Although I must admit what you did just now was pretty impressive." Zabuza suddenly stopped speaking.

And immediately behind Kakashi another Zabuza spoke.

"I'm also not that easy." The Zabuza in front of Kakashi collapsed into water and the one behind him took a head chopping swing at Kakashi sensei who easily ducked the attacked. It seemed that Zabuza was expecting that because he delivered a powerful kick that sent Kakashi sensei sailing into the water.

Zabuza then raced after him and jumped into the water.

Soon after Kakashi sensei struggled to the surface of the water and he seemed to be contemplating something when Zabuza came running behind him. Zabuza quickly went through handseals and stopping at the last one he spoke.

"**Water Prison no Jutsu"** a ball of water surrounded Kakashi sensei and Zabuza had his hand sticking in it.

"I now have you in my inescapable special prison and now I can finish off these brats and the old man at my leisure"

Zabuza released a water clone and sent it after Naruto. The kick it delivered was so powerful that it sent his forehead protector flying into the air and Naruto flying away.

"Naruto!" she shouted to get his attention and find out if he was alright. She saw him struggling and she could clearly see the fear in his body but then he tried to raise himself with his wounded hand and she saw him wince in pain.

There was a subtle change in Naruto. The set of his shoulders, the look in his eyes everything about him changed. He had stopped shaking and now he stood up with determination in his eyes.

He slowly got up and faced Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin. Without pause or hesitation Naruto charged the Mizu Bunshin.

It lashed out with it's sword but it cut thin air because Naruto had disappeared only to quickly reappear close to the clone with his palms pressed together and he then thrust out with his hands.

"**Fuuton Reppushou!"** he screamed and blasted the clone away with a power gale of wind.

When the dust settled down Sakura saw Naruto standing and the clone gone. He slowly moved his leg and bent down to retrieve something he had been stepping on.

_His forehead protector…_

He breathed in deeply and slowly retied his forehead protector around his forehead.

"Hey you eyebrow less freak! Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage. Leaf Village Ninja Uzumaki Naruto!"

They way he spoke those words touched Sakura in an unfamiliar way.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear." Naruto said without taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

"What is it?" Sasuke queried.

"I have a plan" Naruto qualified.

"Pfft, teamwork from you?"

_What's this feeling… this is Naruto…_

"Now… let's get wild" Naruto said.

---------------------------------------

Zabuza watched the boy with more than a hint of surprise. What had truly shocked him was the boy's name.

"Uzumaki" he whispered and he turned to his prisoner. "I had heard that they were all dead, that ancient clan from over the Sea…. For one to appear before me…"

Kakashi returned only silence but Zabuza could see that he was disturbed.

"Even to our own Hidden Mist Village refugees from the Whirlpool Country came and with came the tales of the last stand of the Uzumaki."

He clearly remembered the old Ninja's who had survived that cataclysm and the tale they told of an entire Ocean being held in place. "I almost envy you Kakashi, to have found such a powerful tool."

"Naruto is no tool" Kakashi finally said with anger in his voice.

"Relax, I have no use for a flawed tool like him anyway. If he truly awakened that power then I'd be dead by now. As it is he won't get there because his life will end here."

"There's more to Naruto than meets the eye and I have a feeling that you'll find that out the hard way."

"Thanks for the warning but brats like these don't even qualify as Ninja." Zabuza then gathered his chakra and created another Mizu Bunshin.

He had seen the boys speed and it was impressive. He had actually moved fast enough to fool the first Mizu Bunshin but now the others were ready for that.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" The brat shouted out and suddenly the clearing was filled with clones with real bodies and there were a lot of them.

The attack he had used to destroy the first Mizu Bunshin wouldn't work because it required a lot of chakra and this boy had just cut down his chakra significantly with the Jutsu he performed.

The clones rushed the Mizu Bunshin and jumped onto of it trying to destroy it but it easily swatted them away and there were loud poofs as the clones were forcibly dispersed.

"Do you see Kakashi, he's nothing"

Zabuza then saw the black haired boy take a large Windmill shuriken and jumping in the air he tossed it full force at the Mizu Bunshin.

_Nani, he aimed it at the real me_ Zabuza thought as he saw it sail past his Mizu Bunshin.

He easily caught the Shuriken and he was just about to relax but his instincts honed from years as a Ninja alerted him to the Shuriken hidden with the Shadow of the first one.

_Good but not good enough…_

He easily jumped the weapon without releasing his water prison Jutsu.

He was about to relax when he heard a sound behind him. He easily recognized the sound as a Henge being released and he turned around to see the blond boy with a kunai in his hand.

The speed with which the weapon was thrown was amazing and he had no choice but to jump out of the way.

As quick as he was the kunai still sliced him just under his eye and he winced at the sting.

"Why you stupid brat!" he shouted in outrage and he began to spin the first shuriken he had caught to throw it at the boy but behind him someone spoke.

"**Fuuton Renkuudan**" The attack hit him full force and pushed him far across the lake. Zabuza quickly recovered and now he was seriously pissed.

He still had a hold of the Shuriken and he began to spin while racing to Naruto's position. The boy had fallen into the water and his clone had dispersed.

He kept his eyes on the water and saw bubbles at one spot and he raced to it. He was so blinded by his rage that he was not paying attention to anything else and when the boy's head popped back up and he readied himself to throw the Shuriken but it was stopped by a gloved hand.

Zabuza turned to see who had stopped his attack.

_Kakashi…_

The look in his eyes would have frozen the blood of a weaker foe but he was Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. The Sixth among the Seven Swordsmen.

"Great plan Naruto, you guys have grown up" Kakashi said.

"I got distracted and released the Jutsu, it's nothing to be proud of" Zabuza downplayed the situation.

"Wrong. You didn't release it, you were 'forced' to release it" Kakashi said. "I'll tell you, I don't fall for the same Jutsu twice. What will you do?"

------------------------------------------------------

He had been utterly defeated. There was no way to even salve his pride. The Copy Ninja with his Sharingan had turned the tables and beaten him.

He was studded with kunai and he was leaning against a tree for support. Without it he would have fallen on his back.

_Everything I did was defeated…_

"It's over" Kakashi's voice came down to him. He couldn't even raise his head to see his foe.

"How?" he croaked out. "How can you see the future?"

"Like I told you earlier, Zabuza, your future is death"

Before he could say anything Zabuza felt two objects pierce his flesh and then he knew only darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

He was slowly returning to consciousness but he could not move easily yet. His mind was still foggy and he was slow in clearing it.

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth, drain some blood and..." the soft voice did not finish because Zabuza reached up and grabbed Haku's hand.

"That's alright" he said "I'll do it myself…."

_Soon Kakashi we will have our rematch and I hope you realize the same trick doesn't work on me twice as well…_

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chp 6: Bridge Battles

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BRIDGE BATTLES**

Naruto lay quietly on his futon contemplating the past few days' events. They had been training ever since the battle with Zabuza and Kakashi sensei's summation that Zabuza was still alive. The tree climbing exercise was a difficult task at the beginning but after a few days Naruto had cracked it.

Unfortunately Sasuke had also mastered the tree climbing.

It was like waking from a dream…. Before they had done the tree climbing exercises Naruto had been wasting a lot of chakra in his Jutsu's but now he knew how to more efficiently use his chakra and he found it a lot easier to perform some of his more powerful ones.

He was actually able to perform much better and go for far longer than he used to and it was all because of tree climbing.

Although he had become proficient in tree climbing Naruto knew that his chakra control was not at the levels of someone like Sakura but that was a problem he would work over in time.

Right now though there was something else bothering him. The tree climbing was simple enough now but he had actually never tried with anything else but his legs. To be a better Ninja he had to improve his chakra all round and so Naruto slowly got up from his futon and quietly slipped out of Tazuna's house where they were staying. He went into the forest and brought his hands together in a familiar seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Immediately nine Naruto's appeared around him.

"Ok you guys you know what to do" he said to the clones.

As one the clones all did hand stands and slowly approached the trees around the area.

When they each reached the base of a tree the lifted one arm off the ground and planted it on the tree trunk.

As Naruto expected there were different results. Most of the clones used too much chakra and actually blew themselves off the tree. One used too little chakra and didn't stick at all. Only one was actually able to successfully stick onto the tree but that lasted for a second.

Naruto dispersed the clones and their experience and information passed to him.

After taking a minute to process the information Naruto performed the Jutsu again and this time he joined the clones in the exercise.

Naruto continued his training long into the night and with the dawn he had mastered tree climbing using only his hands and he had started trying to do it with his body but now even his own stamina was weakening so he decided to call it quits and he went back to the house before everyone woke up.

_If I can train my whole body and control my chakra better… I'll be stronger than ever…_He thought with a smile as he got some well deserved rest.

-------------------------------------

Naruto woke up abruptly.

_I have this terrible feeling_

He got up from his futon stretched and made his way out of the sleeping room. He immediately realized how empty the house was. He glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was midday.

He was feeling refreshed after his rest and he even felt stronger than ever. The only problem was that he had a bad feeling about his friends.

Ever since he had met that boy and he had told him about his precious people, Naruto had felt more protective towards his team.

Deciding to skip breakfast Naruto took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got into a clean version of his clothes. He loved the Orange and blue combination because the colours seemed to scream 'Look at me!'

Naruto made his way out of the house and saw Inari's mom tending to her small vegetable garden.

He waved bye to her and began to head to the bridge where he knew his team would be.

He was deep into the forest when he came across a weird scene. There was a recently put out fire and a dead boar with slash marks.

Whoever had made the scene had recently departed and putting two and two together, Naruto realized that these were Gatou's men.

_So they are ready to attack, which means Sasuke and the others…_

From what I can see these marks weren't made by Zabuza's Zanbatou and a Jounin like him would not be so sloppy.

_Inari and his mom_

He knew that Sasuke and the others would be facing Zabuza and his partner but right now he couldn't worry about that.

Naruto set off back towards Inari's house. The tree climbing exercises had helped improve his natural speed and strength and he knew that they were going to need it in the upcoming fight with Zabuza but for now there was some trash that needed cleaning.

He arrived back at the house to see Inari charging the two mercenaries who held his mom captive and without a second thought Naruto brought his hands into a seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

He left the two clones behind and moved fast enough to Kawarimi Inari with a log and to then get him and his mom out of danger.

The two goons didn't even see what happened.

"Sorry for being late" Naruto apologised "But a hero usually arrives up at the last second…."

"Naruto…"

"Great Job Inari" Naruto said with a thumbs up. He knew that the boy was scared but he was really proud that he had defeated his fear and raised his courage to face those who threatened his precious people. "Thanks to you distracting them, I was able to save your mom. Now I'll take care of these guys."

Naruto reached into the pouch strapped to his leg and took out two shuriken. With a casual motion that belied his true power he tossed the weapons at the mercenaries.

"That won't work against us boy!" One of them said.

Naruto smirked and brought his hand into a seal.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and the two weapons turned into hundreds shredding into the two.

The two clones he had created earlier also took that time to attack and landed bone crushing blows on the enemies.

"How did you know those Samurai were coming here?" Inari asked.

Taking this time to show off Naruto decided to explain his super logic.

"There was a cut up boar in the forest, and a small fire had recently been put and above all of that there were sword slashes on some of the trees leading to your house. So I knew that you were in trouble."

The young boy was clearly impressed and Naruto took this time to congratulate his own cleverness. It was a brief moment and Naruto then remembered his team.

"Listen Inari, I'm sorry about calling you a cry baby yesterday. You should forget because I can see now that you are truly strong." Naruto put his hand on Inari's head reassuring his sentiments.

He curiously watched the water works starting in the boys eyes.

"Kuso!" the young boy cursed as he brought his arm to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I decided that I wasn't going to cry anymore. Now you're going to make fun of me"

Naruto remembered the words that Iruka Sensei had said not too long ago when they were facing Mizuki. "He's one of my excellent students. He's no longer the Kyubi, he's Konoha's Uzumaki Naruto…" He had cried tears of joy for the first time that had been the first time he had cried in a long time. He learned then that it was ok to cry when you were happy.

"What are you talking about Inari?" He said with a grin. "Don't you know, it's Ok to cry when you're happy?"

The boy took in his words and he seemed to relax because the look in his eyes changed from embarrassment to happiness.

"Listen Inari, if they attacked here it means that the bridge is also in danger." Naruto turned and began to go walk away. Before he left he turned and looked at him. "I can count on you here right?"

The boy dried his eyes and looked up.

"Yes you can Naruto neechan"

With that said Naruto set off. "Man it sure is tough being a hero" he said out loud

"It sure is!" Inari shouted to him from a distance.

_Man how loud am I?_

---------------------------------------

From the moment they had set foot on the bridge she had had a bad feeling. Zabuza had launched his attack and Kakashi sensei and Sasuke had started fighting. For a while Sasuke had held his own against the new enemy but somehow the masked Shinobi had used a special Jutsu and at the time she was unable to clearly see what had been going on with the Ice Mirrors. Even though she could not see clearly she had known that Sasuke was in trouble.

Kakashi sensei had been to busy battling Zabuza and because of the thick mist the Sharingan was nullified so that meant that he would have to use all of his skills to survive.

Things had looked bad until Naruto arrived with a powerful gust of wind that blew away all of the mist. His loud entrance had gone against everything that a Shinobi was taught but she had silently thanked him for it because it allowed her to briefly see what was going on.

His presence also stirred something within her and at the time she could not give a name to it but later on she realized that it was hope….

Just when the situation had been at its worst a horrible chakra had emanated from within the Ice Mirrors and in a short amount of time Sakura had heard them crack and crumble and she had known that the masked Shinobi had been defeated.

She stood now in front of Tazuna san watching and waiting.

The mist had cleared and she could now clearly see all around her. She saw Naruto facing the Shinobi who had fought with Sasuke and his mask was on the floor split down the middle.

He was very handsome bordering on beautiful but the look in his eyes broke her heart. He and Naruto were in deep conversation and the boy's eyes were becoming sadder and sadder.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi sensei and saw something spectacular. His chakra was clearly visible in his hand. It was sparking violently and she could hear a sound like the chirping of birds.

Zabuza was currently held in place by a pack of dogs and she noticed that the dogs had leaf forehead protectors on them.

She saw Naruto take a kunai out of his pouch and he ran full force at the boy and at the same time Kakashi sensei rushed towards Zabuza.

What happened next was shocking. Naruto reached the boy first but Naruto stopped at the last moment.

She saw the boys lips move forming the word 'Arigato' and he disappeared only to reappear in the path of Kakashi sensei's chakra enhanced arm. He was pierced through the heart and Sakura saw the life leave his eyes.

It was so heartbreakingly sad that she knew that she would never forget it.

She saw Zabuza move in for an attack but Kakashi sensei jumped out of the way and he took the boy's body with him.

She saw him gently close the young boy's eyes and he then focused back on Zabuza.

"Naruto you're alright" she said to him, he turned around to face her but there was a strange look on his face.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked away and that sent warning signals to her mind. She was so scared but she could not leave Tazuna-san.

"I'll go with you" he said to her. "Then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders"

"Ok" she said silently thanking him. She took his hand and raced away with him. She barely noticed Naruto who had his head bent down.

She saw a body lying still on the ground and a deep fear gripped her. Her fear was realized once she reached the body to find Sasuke pin cushioned with senbon needles.

She kneeled down next to his body and touched his cheek. The first real contact she had with him but his skin was so cold.

"This… isn't an illusion…."

------------------------------------------------------

**Some time later**

They were standing in front of the graves for Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi sensei had wanted to use a Doton technique but Naruto had insisted on digging the grave himself and Sasuke had helped too.

Naruto had also created four seals and set them around the graves. He had said the seals would protect the site, and he hid the four seals around it.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was rare in this day and age to meet a young boy like Naruto. He had come to their small country and he had changed it completely.

"That boy changed Inari's heart and Inari changed the people's heart. That boy gave us a bridge to Hope called Courage." He said as he watched the group walk across the bridge.

"Bridge, of yeah we need to name the bridge" one of the towns people said.

He thought about it for a while and the right idea came to him.

"Well, I have a super perfect name for this Bridge."

"Oh, what is it?"

"How about… The Great Naruto Bridge"

"You're right that is a good name"

"Are you sure about that name Tazuna-san."

Tazuna was silent for a little while and then he finally spoke.

"This name is in hope that this bridge will never crumble… and will one day become a super famous whose name is known throughout the world."

"I think we have been blessed to witness a Legend in the making. Just imagine it Inari one day you will tell your children that you counted Uzumaki Naruto as a friend." He said to his grandson.

"Hai…"

END OF CHAPTER 6

_Below the courageous there is nothing_

_-Namikaze Minato_

_Yondaime Hokage_


	8. Chp 7: Ride the Whirlwind

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 7**

**RIDE THE WHIRLWIND**

**Konohagakure**

Perimeter sensing seals had picked up the travelers a few kilometers away from Konoha and because the head Ninja in the group had performed the correct combination of seals and molded his chakra into the seals, they had been identified as Konoha Shinobi.

The seals were a measure instituted by the Yondaime Hokage and only the team leader in a mission was given the most recent hand signs and their very own chakra was infused into the system for correct identification.

If a group of ninja approached Konoha then they would set off the seals and without the correct measures then the guards would be alerted all around the Village and ANBU squads would be dispatched to watch the approaching Ninja. If they were deemed safe then they would be allowed to pass otherwise they would be executed as quickly as possible.

The guards at the gate saw the four Ninja approaching the Village. They were easily identified as the current Genin Team 7. The messenger birds sent by Kakashi-san had arrived two weeks earlier and it was now well known that in Wave Country the greatly feared Demon of the Hidden Mist had been defeated.

Such a feat even with the famous Ninja Sharingan Kakashi was impressive and for a Genin team to complete an A-Rank mission was astonishing.

Among the team that now approached Konoha one Ninja stood out the most. He was the shortest in the group with bright blond hair, a loud orange jumpsuit and of course a loud voice.

"That kid is making too much noise…" One of the guards said to the other. "I am not sure how long he will last in the world of Shinobi"

"Probably longer than you" a voice said from above them.

They both looked up in shock to see the boy calmly standing on top of the guard house.

"What!" one of them exclaimed. "How did you get up there?" They looked back to the group and still saw them coming and there were still four of them. He actually reached up to touch the boy's leg to see if he was a Bunshin but that thought was dispelled when he touched a solid leg.

The boy gave a wide grin and leaped off into the Village.

"He got the drop on us. I don't even know how long he was standing there. I guess then I mite be wrong…."

-------------------------------------------

Naruto had split up with his team a few hours ago and he was currently lying in bed thinking about their first A-Rank mission.

The revelations from Haku had shaken his world but they did not tilt it off its axis. Instead they made his resolution greater. He would not walk the path of a mindless tool and he would do all he could to make the lives of others better, to protect his own precious people… like his father and mother before him.

He had known about his parents from a young age but that had not helped him get over the feelings of despair that would come over him. Growing up had been so lonely for him and he could easily see himself turning out like Haku were it not for people like Iruka-sensei, Old man Hokage and Hinata.

The desire to protect his precious people was not enough. He needed the strength to do it as well. Tomorrow he would begin his training.

First he would start by gathering information, there were a lot of scrolls in his parents library and using Kage Bunshin he could get through them much quicker. The other thing he had to learn was how to perform more Jutsu without having to rely on hand seals to mold his chakra.

He needed to know instinctively the way the chakra must be shaped so that he could release the Jutsu's. That would be difficult but again with Kage Bunshin he would be able to do it. He could create many Bunshin and have them all perform one Jutsu over and over until they mastered the chakra control for effectively using it and the chakra shaping for it.

A genuine smile came to his face and he slept peacefully knowing that things were going to change for him.

-----------------------------------------

In the time that Team 7 had been back they had gone on to do more D-Rank missions and an occasional C-Rank mission. Naruto was performing terribly on them due to his exhaustive training and that made him irritable because it looked like he was incompetent.

On top of that Sasuke would always act so cool on the missions and make him look bad in front of Kakashi and Sakura.

Today was no exception and Naruto had finally had enough.

They were currently on their way back to report to the Hokage but it was slow going because Naruto was leaning on Sakura. He looked much worn down and there was a slight limp to his walk.

"You are this way because you push yourself too much Naruto" Sakura said to him.

For a moment Naruto was shocked

_Does she know?_ He thought to himself.

"Can't you even take care of yourself" Sasuke added.

That was it Naruto got seriously pissed off at Sasuke's remark, he released himself from Sakura and pointed to Sasuke. "Damnit! Sasuke!"

"If you don't calm down, I'll finish you!" Sakura screamed in his ear.

"Hmmm, team work seems to be suffering lately" Kakashi said out loud.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one ruining our team work Sasuke. Always hogging the spot light. You bastard." Naruto shouted.

"That's you, you moron" Sasuke said in his cold detached voice. "If you want me to stop making you look bad then just become stronger than me…"

That definitely shut him up.

_If you only knew Sasuke-teme_

Naruto noticed Kakashi look up and he followed his line of sight to see a small brown bird flying across the sky.

"Well that's it for today. I will go to the Hokage's office and report the mission results." With that said Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke seemed to be lost in a thought for a moment but then he set off.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura shouted lets work on our team work together, just the two of us." Sakura said in a love struck voice.

"You're even worse than Naruto, your ability is far below his. Get stronger and then come and talk to me" he said harshly and he turned and continued to walk away.

Naruto could see that Sakura was crushed but he did not have a lot of sympathy for her. Sasuke was right, she needed to get stronger and she needed a reason to get stronger.

Naruto decided to go back home to get some sleep and later on he could train some more.

As he was walking he sensed Konohamaru and his friends following him. They had obviously been taking his training seriously and if it was not for his superior senses then they mite have got the drop on him.

He turned to and looked at three spots, a very inconspicuous barrel, a large but very convincing rock and a poster on a wall. "You guys are getting better at this. I am so glad"

At his words the three things had looked at moved to reveal the Konohamaru corps which consisted of Konohamaru and his friends Udon and Moegi.

"Naruto-neechan, you're too good, but we'll get you one day." Konohamaru said with a grin.

"So what can I do for you guys today?" he asked

"Leader, are you free today?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"No I am going to get some sleep and then do some more training. Why?"

"WHAT!?" Konohamaru shouted. "You promised to play Ninja with us today!"

_Damn if I play Ninja with them it's going to take the whole day._

"Why would a Ninja, play Ninja?" Sakura said in a disturbed voice. Obviously she had taken what Sasuke had said very hard. Her lower chakra allowed her to move easier than most other Ninja and so Naruto was unable to sense her until she was too close.

"You wouldn't understand Sakura." He said to her.

"Hey neechan who's the girl with the big forehead?" A soon as he said that Naruto's danger sense kicked in and he quickly grabbed Konohamaru and set off with Sakura in hot pursuit.

Naruto put down Konohamaru and they both started to run even faster.

"Split up!" Naruto shouted and at an intersection they went in different directions.

Sakura chose to follow Konohamaru so Naruto immediately stopped and turned around to run in their direction.

He came upon a surprising scene.

Konohamaru was being held by his collar with his legs far above the ground. He was held by a Ninja dressed in black with face paint on. There was also a female Ninja next to them who carried a large fan on her back.

"That hurt you little piece of shit" The face painted ninja said.

Naruto could tell that they were foreign Ninja due to their forehead protectors.

"Hey fatass, let go of him!" Naruto shouted to get the guys attention.

The guy gave an evil smirk and said.

"No I don't think so. I am going to play a little with this kid to teach him a few manners."

That was it Naruto charged him.

As he neared his opponent he saw him move his fingers.

_I've read about that… chakra strings_

Naruto quickly charged chakra to his legs and felt the chakra string in his path and surging his chakra even more he cut right through it and reached his opponent. He was clearly surprised that Naruto had gotten through his clever trick but Naruto knew that that was nothing compared to what he was going to do next.

He reached out and gripped the Ninja's hand and he screamed in pain from the force. Naruto was seriously pissed and he was not going to pull back his punches.

Before Konohamaru hit the ground another Naruto appeared below him and caught him and quickly leapt out of the way.

"You shouldn't pick on someone weaker than you. It makes you a bully and a weakling." Naruto said through gritted teeth and he increased the pressure.

The Ninja could not hold it any more and he screamed in pain.

Naruto realized the situation was quite comical. The ninja he was holding was a lot bigger and tougher looking then he was but here he was totally being owned.

_I guess I have become stronger…_

"Why you!" the girl shouted

Naruto saw the girl reach for the fan on her back but before she touched it a rock hit her hand.

Everyone looked in the direction the rock had come from to see Sasuke standing in a tree looking down on the scene.

The interruptions gave the face painted ninja time to gather his resources and with an effort he struggled to get free. Naruto let him go and he stumbled back cradling his injured right arm.

"You guys aren't allowed to be in another Village, what exactly are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto calmly walked back to the others and stood in front of them to wait for the counter attack.

"You stupid brats, I'm going to kill you." With his good arm he reached behind him and took off the bundle strapped to his back.

"You're going to use Karasu?" the female ninja questioned.

"Even with one hand I can still crush a few leaves under my feet." He declared.

"Kankuro! Stop it!" a voice said from the same tree that Sasuke was in.

Naruto turned to see who it had come from and he froze. There was a ninja sticking upside down on a tree branch. He had a giant gourd on his back, blood red hair, green eyes with dark rings around them and on his forehead was the Kanji for love.

The look in his eyes could freeze water and Naruto knew that this guy was dangerous.

He had managed to sneak up on Sasuke and Naruto had not been able to sense him until he spoke.

"You are an embarrassment to our Village" he said in a bored but menacing tone.

"Ga…Gaara" the ninja name Kankuro said and in his voice there was fear.

"Enough!" he commanded. "Let's go before I have to kill you" he performed what Naruto assumed was a Sand Shunshin no Jutsu and appeared next to his teammates.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We are here for the Chuunin exam" the girl replied simply.

Naruto saw Sasuke Shunshin from the tree to appear in a puff of smoke in front of them.

"Hey what's your name" he asked.

"You mean me" the girl asked with a blush.

"No. You with the gourd."

The Ninja's eyes narrowed but he answered anyway.

"Gaara of the Desert… I am also interested in your name?" He asked

Sasuke smirked his trademark 'I am so cool smirk'

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto was silent as he witnessed the exchange.

_It seems they disregard my presence… their problem…_

"Hey what about Neechan!" Konohamaru shouted while pointing at him.

"Not interested" Gaara said as he walked away.

_Phew, that was a close one… geez Konohamaru is irritating…_

"Wait, I'm interested." The girl said. "My name is Temari and yours?"

"When wanting to find out a person's name it's best to introduce yourself first, I'm glad you understand that." Naruto said. "My name is…Uzumaki Naruto" he said simply.

"You are a boy of dangerous winds Uzumaki Naruto…" she said and turned to catch up to her companions and they all disappeared.

_She is a Fuuton Ninjutsu user…for her to sense me it means that I am not suppressing my power enough. NO matter it just means next time I am more careful. This Chuunin exam is going to be fun…_

--------------------------------------------------

"You should head to the Medic bay to have your hand looked at Kankuro, before it gets infected" Temari said.

"What do you mean?" he queried his older sister. "How can a bruise get infected?"

"It was more than a bruise" she corrected.

Kankuro rolled up his sleeve only to find that on top of the hand shaped bruise there were thin cuts all over his arm where the brat had held him and they only now started to bleed.

The sharp stings that came with the realization were very painful and he had to stop to gather himself.

Gaara who had been continuing as normal stopped and turned to look at him then he looked at Temari.

"What did he say his name was?" he asked.

"Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto" Temari answered.

-------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 7


	9. Chp 8: Elevation Point

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 8**

**ELEVATION POINT**

Konohagakure

It had been a six days since the encounter with the Sand Ninja and after that Kakashi-sensei had given them the forms for the Chuunin exam. Naruto had increased his training since then but towards the end of the six days he slowed down.

He wanted to be rested and fully prepared for the exam and so he spent the past two days resting and occasionally playing with Konohamaru and his friends.

The only interesting thing that had happened was an attack earlier in the week by a Grass Ninja but Naruto had stopped the guy before he could even get close to them.

He suspected that it was someone trying to test them because Sakura and Sasuke had also reported a strange ninja attacking them.

Right now they were headed to the Ninja Academy to hand in their forms to officially take part in the Chuunin exam.

Naruto was still so happy that Kakashi-sensei had nominated them.

They walked into the building up two flights of stairs only to hear a loud commotion. They were greeted by a Green spandex wearing Ninja who was unceremoniously kicked by a Chuunin with wicked blades strapped to his back.

"Hey let us through!" A girl shouted and she charged the two Chuunin only to get similar treatment of a kick to the face.

Naruto looked up at the sign and saw that it read 301.

_But we only went up two flights of stairs… how can this be room 301?_ He thought to himself. There was a funny feeling at the back of his mind….

"It's a Genjutsu" Sakura whispered in his ear.

_Kuso,_ _I still suck at Genjutsu…_

"Hey you guys!" Sasuke shouted to get the Chuunin's attention. "You can remove your Genjutsu created barrier around this room. It's too simple a trick…."

"Hmmm, so you managed to see through it." One of them said.

"It wasn't hard and I bet you noticed it immediately Sakura, seeing as your Genjutsu ability and know how are the most advanced on our team."

"Hai, I did. We only went up two flights of stairs so there is no way that this is room 301"

_Huh maybe Sasuke isn't so clueless after all. He noticed Sakura's lack of confidence and by putting her in the spotlight has effectively strengthened her resolve…_

Naruto was brought out of his musings when he felt the tension of an oncoming attack. In the past few weeks he had increased his knowledge and his Jutsu and he had effectively reached High Level Fuuton Ninjutsu. He had improved so much that he actually came up with offensive, support and defensive Fuuton Jutsu's of his own.

At this exact moment he was using one of his support type Ninjutsu. By spreading his chakra into the air he could feel the movement of the air particles around an opponent. Currently he was focused on the Chuunin and Sasuke and he knew that they were going to attack each other.

The two started to move aiming powerful kicks at each other.

Naruto was shocked though as he felt a massive displacement of air as something moved incredibly fast. He followed the source and tracked the green spandex wearing Ninja as he moved to stand in between Sasuke and the Chuunin.

_He caught their kicks so effortlessly…_ _and he's fast…_

"Hey, what happened to the plan Lee?" a long haired boy asked as he and the other girl walked up to the guy who had stopped the fight.

"You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves"

Lee turned to face Naruto and his team and he raised his fist.

"Hoooooooooooooooh" and there was a slight blush on his face.

"Oh no," his female teammate said.

He walked towards them, went straight past Sasuke and stood in front of Sakura.

"My name is Rock Lee, and I believe yours is Sakura-san." He flashed a brilliant smile and finished by saying "Let's go out together. I'll protect you until I die!"

"No… way" Sakura answered Lee. "You're lame"

Naruto silently felt bad for Lee, to be crushed in front of everybody that way. He was happy that he did not like Sakura like that.

"Hey you, what's your name?" the long haired boy asked him.

"When you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first" Naruto said.

"Why you!" the stranger with the same eyes as Hinata said.

Naruto and the others began to walk away from him.

------------------------------------------

"Why weren't you interested in this year's number one Rookie, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tenten asked him.

Neji was quiet for a while and then he turned to her.

"That blond haired boy was able to follow Lee's movement." He said simply.

"Impossible…"

"It's very possible. I think this exam is going to be interesting." With that Neji started to walk away.

Tenten followed him but then he heard her speak.

"Hey Lee, aren't you coming?" she queried.

"You two go on ahead, I have something I want to take care of first."

"Suit yourself, see ya later."

------------------------------------------

Lee raced after Team 7 wanting to fight the genius Ninja Uchiha Sasuke. He had heard Tenten mentioning his name to Neji but he was not really paying attention.

He really wanted to fight the genius ninja Uchiha Sasuke to see how far he has come on his path of the Shinobi.

He caught up to them as they were walking in a large room.

"Hey you guys. Wait!" he shouted and he jumped down towards them.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows, what do you want?" the blond haired boy asked.

Lee was not really interested in him.

"I Rock Lee challenge you Uchiha Sasuke, right here, right now!" He declared. "I wish to see the prodigy of the genius Uchiha clan."

"Even knowing the name Uchiha, you still want to challenge me. Frankly you're a fool." Sasuke said in a condescending tone.

_Your arrogance will be your downfall Uchiha…_ _I'm lucky to be facing this year's number one rookie, this is my chance to prove myself Gai-sensei_

"Wait!" the blond haired ninja said suddenly. They all turned to look at him. Lee noted the look in his eyes and could clearly see that this was also in the same situation as him.

He was going to attack and even though he could see their similarities Lee would not hold back. His goal was to fight Uchiha Sasuke and nothing would stand in his way.

"You are not the one I wish to fight, it is the Uchiha." Lee said

"Damnit! I am sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke!" and then he started running towards him.

Lee watched him as he approached. He moved pretty quickly and that surprised him slightly but it was nothing he could not handle. He calmly sped up and raising his hand he tapped the Ninja's fist out of the way.

The counter attack was obvious, as he was going down he used his arms for leverage and attempted a heel kick. Lee easily ducked it and performed a special attack.

"**Konoha Spinning Whirlwind**"

The sweep sent the blonde sliding towards the wall where he would be for a while after that attack.

Lee was just about to turn back when he heard a popping sound. He turned back to see a cloud of smoke n the position that the blond was supposed to be.

Lee was so preoccupied with what had just happened that he sensed the attack coming for him late.

"**Fuuton Reppushou!**" the boy shouted.

It was a split second but it was enough. Lee utilized his full speed with his weights on and got out of the way of the attack. The intense attack blasted a crater onto the spot he had just occupied and he could not help the sigh of relief that came to his lips.

Lee used his speed to get the drop on the blonde having realized that he was a dangerous opponent but his punch went through thin air.

_What!?_ He thought to himself. The boy had disappeared and in his place was a regular Bunshin.

Lee landed on the ground and instantly leapt from the spot he was on and an instant later another crater was formed and in its center was the blond haired boy.

"Your speed is impressive Fuzzy-eyebrows and I have to say you almost had me worried there." The blond began to go through some stretches. "Hey Sasuke pay attention you might just learn something"

To Lee's shock the boy disappeared and the next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his back and he found himself flying towards the wall. He gathered his strength and managed to flip his body so that his legs touched the wall. He flexed them to absorb the impact and then he used them as a spring board to race towards his opponent.

_He is faster then me with my weights on…_

Lee knew he was coming faster than the boy could dodge and he smirked when he saw him block. He pushed out some more speed and slipped through the guard to land a powerful kick that sent his opponent flying to the sky.

_To think I have to use Reverse Lotus on this guy…_

As his opponent flew up into the sky Lee used his speed to slip into position right below his opponent.

"Leaf Shadow Dance" he heard his opponent whisper.

"My friend I underestimated you and for that I am sorry. You have been a worthy opponent but unfortunately it ends now." Lee opened the **Initial** **gate** and his power surged. The wrappings on his hands released and he was just about to wrap them around his opponent when he suddenly surged away from Lee.

_What!? How could he move while in the air?_

Lee had to cancel his attack and locate his opponent. He closed the **Initial Gate** to conserve energy and landed to look for his opponent.

He could not see him and around and he could not be below so there was only one place for him to be.

_Above…_

Lee looked up to see the blond haired boy floating in the air with a large grin on his face.

"I finally did!" he exclaimed. "It must have been this battle… thanks for that… fuzzy…. Eye…. Brow..s" Lee saw the boy slowly lose consciousness and drop from the sky.

Before he hit the ground the Uchiha caught him and landed gracefully. He turned to face Lee and their eyes locked. Onyx eyes met with red eyes with two tomoe in each.

_The Sharingan…_

The Uchiha put the blond boy next to Sakura and said.

"Do you still want to fight me? It seems the loser here could not cut it" He said with confidence.

Lee was going to walk away but the Uchiha's arrogance got to him.

"Yes I will fight you Uchiha Sasuke" Lee got into the Goken Style and readied for the lesson he was about to deliver to the Uchiha.

The blonde had avoided one of his most powerful attacks, it was very troubling but he would have to deal with it later….

----------------------------------------

When Naruto came to he saw the most comical scene in the world. Rock Lee was being scolded by a guy dressed the same way as him, with the same super bowl haircut and the same super fuzzy eyebrows. What made it even funnier was the large turtle with the Forehead protector around its neck.

_I must be dreaming…_

He would have laughed out loud if he was not so exhausted.

He looked for Sasuke and Sakura and found them standing a bit away from the comical duo and their turtle.

Sasuke looked badly beaten and Sakura was unsure of what to say.

_So he lost… that's not surprising considering how fast Lee is. That is the weakness of the Sharingan. What's the use of seeing through it if your own body can't even stop it…?_

It was a good lesson and it was better that Sasuke learn it now instead of later.

Naruto got up and went to his teammates.

"You three are Kakashi's students, right?" The older version of Lee asked.

"Hai" Sakura answered.

"I am glad that he has such strong students to inspire mine to also be strong. He and I are considered Eternal Rivals and it is good that that spirit is passing on to our students." He said and at the end he smiled his perfect bright smile.

"Eternal Rivals huh I'll believe it when I see it" Sasuke said.

"Hey don't insult Gai-sensei like that!" Lee defended his sensei.

"Don't worry about it Lee, for these guys, I'm sure…" They all had their eyes fixed on Gai and Naruto had earlier noticed that Sasuke's Sharingan was still active but Gai simply disappeared. "Seeing is believing." Gai finished the sentence from right behind them. "The record as it stands for me is 50 wins and 49 losses."

_This guy was not kidding, he's even faster than Kakashi-sensei… maybe even me…_

Naruto's body trembled.

_I'm so excited I'm trembling…_

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chp 9: Exam Stress

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 9**

**EXAM STRESS**

They were finally going to sit down for the first exam. She had been nervous until she found out what the first exam was. It was to be a written exam that tested a Ninja's advanced knowledge.

Hinata was not worried about this test because she confident in her theoretical abilities. She had actually placed highest in the Academy when it came to academics. The only thing she was seriously worried about was Naruto. 

He had not paid a lot of attention in class and that had affected his performance.

Right now they were seated right next to each other waiting for the exam papers to be handed out and she could tell he was freaking out.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered.

"Oh Hinata…. Sorry I'm a bit preoccupied" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

_He didn't even know I was there…_

"So are you looking forward to the test Hinata?" He asked.

"H…ha…Hai Naruto-kun" she managed to say.

"That's good, let's do well so that we can all become Chuunin" his declaration made her blush a deep crimson.

It was then that the examiner introduced himself and explained the rules for the exam.

Hinata went through most of questions quickly and efficiently. From the examiners words and the actual questions themselves she had deduced that the objective was to cheat without being caught. This was to obviously test the information gathering skills of all the Genin.

She had managed to answer all of the questions without having to cheat and she would have been very proud of herself had she not been worried. She could sense that Naruto was freaking out and she really wanted to help.

"Naruto-kun" she whispered to him. "You can look at my answers Naruto-kun".

He hesitated for a long while and then he whispered back

"Hey Hinata, why are you willing to do this for me?"

She also hesitated and she realized that her nervous tick of poking her index fingers together was in overdrive.

She was thankful for the powerful Genjutsu she had learned from Kurenai-sensei because she had now used it to cover their hands

"Because I don't want you to disappear here" she managed to say.

The look on his face told her that he did not buy it. She had maybe revealed too much and now she had to cover it.

"See the…"

He reached out his hand and briefly placed it on hers and he stared into her eyes.

"Arigato Hinata-chan…" Her eyes were locked with his and she found herself getting lost within the deep blue orbs. "Don't worry, I won't disappear… that's a promise"

"Hai, Naruto-kun" she said without stuttering.

She went back to her paper but Naruto was not finished.

"The answer to number 7 is actually 83½" he whispered and let go of her hand.

Hinata was surprised but she checked her answer and saw that it was 74. She double checked her calculations and even worked the equation backwards from the answer.

Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Naruto.

He was still looking freaked out….

_Naruto-kun…how?_

------------------------------------------------

Naruto had not really been paying attention to the exam. To tell the truth he did not even care about it, he was actually worried because he had realized that he did not have any Ramen on him or at his home.

He had been so excited by getting ready for the exams that he had forgotten to buy some. After reading the first question and realizing how easy it was he figured that they key to passing this test was not to answer the questions. At the time he did not really think about it more deeply because he was still preoccupied with the Ramen situation.

He had welcomed Hinata's intrusion into his Ramen less world when she had offered to let him copy her answers. It provided him with something else to focus on.

Right now Ibiki was explaining the tenth question and with every word he was pissing Naruto off.

He had said that first they had to choose if they wanted to take the tenth question or not. They could leave before the question was asked and then they could come back the following year. If they did take it and answered incorrectly then they would remain Genin forever.

This was a hard decision and it cut to Genin's will to succeed.

He could feel the sense of fear and dread hanging heavy over all of their heads.

_I refuse to be cowed into defeat…I would risk it all even if I remained a Genin, I could still become Hokage. I have already resolved to walk my own path of Shinobi, who says I have to follow their structures too…_

Slowly he raised his hand and slammed into down onto the table causing it to crack sharply.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMAE ME!!! I WILL NOT RUN!!!!" He shouted. "I'LL TAKE IT!" He took in a deep breath and continued in a calmer but more serious voice. "Even if I remain a Genin forever, I'll will myself to become Hokage anyway so I don't CARE!"

He gauged everyone's reaction and knew that he did not need to say anymore.

Ibiki regarded him seriously and spoke in a low but audible voice.

"I'll ask you again. Your very life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit, take it and spare yourself more hardship and pain."

Naruto smirked

_There was more pain in the world than what any mortal could endure but I can endure it…_

"I follow my unbending words… That is my **NINDO!**"

-----------------------------------

_Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries with his words and his determination. There are 78 left, a lot more than I expected… Anko is going to be pissed._

Ibiki couldn't help the smirk that came to his face

_This kid just made my day…._

"Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining I CONGRATULATE YOU ON PASSING THE FIRST TEST!"

**Sometime later**

Anko had just departed with the remaining Genin to take them onto the second part of the exam and Ibiki was gathering the answer sheets.

He came across one that was blank.

_There's a guy who got through this with a blank test._

He flipped it over to check the name

_Uzumaki Naruto…what an interesting guy…he would have to be seeing as who his parents were…_

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	11. Chp 10: Eternal Sleep

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 10**

**ETERNAL SLEEP**

**Training Ground 44**

**The Forest of Death**

They second exam had started little over four hours ago and they had not come across a single person since then. Naruto and Sasuke seemed outwardly relaxed but after spending some time with them she knew that they were both battle ready.

There was no question that these two were strong and from what she had glimpsed from Naruto since that day when they met the Sand Ninja, she knew that he was holding back.

Sasuke's confidence in his skills was more than justified and he had proved it time and again but Naruto's confidence was different. He was not confident in his skills, he was confident in his Will to succeed and he would never give up or allow anyone to stand in his way.

His outburst in the first exam had wiped away everyone's fears even her own because she now realized that she was not going to quit for Naruto but actually for herself.  
_Naruto just what are you…_?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They heard a scream.

They all turned to look in the direction it came from but the person was obviously too far away.

"That was a human scream right?" she said asked rhetorically. "I'm actually starting to get a little nervous."

"This is nothing Sakura." Naruto said firmly. "Damn, I got to take a piss"

Naruto moved away and went into the bushes. She breathed a sigh of relief because for a moment she had thought he was going to do that right in front of her.

"Man so much came out I feel great now." Naruto declared. "Come on let's go" he said.

"Wait Naruto. What happened to the guy who was waiting to ambush you?" Sasuke asked. His question really shocked Sakura.

Naruto turned back to regard Sasuke. "Oh him, I took care of him but he did not have a scroll on him. He probably split up with his team…"

"Right" Sasuke said and they both started walking away.

_I am in way over my head. Sasuke somehow knew that someone was waiting to ambush us once we split up and Naruto not knowing was still able to stop the guy in a few moments… just what are they?_

"Are you coming Sakura?" Naruto asked from a distance.

She started to move towards them and saw only their backs moving away. In her mind she felt like she would never be able to catch them.

--------------------------------

Naruto was seriously bored. Sasuke had just gone over some stupid code for them to use to positively identify each other but Naruto was not listening. He had a problem with spacing out whenever Sasuke said something.

They got up from the spot they were in and were about to leave.

Naruto felt the enormous Wind Attack coming.

_I can't throw up a barrier for all three of us in time and I can't counter… there is only one choice… it's a good thing I am in the middle…_

Naruto spread his arms and pushed Sasuke and Sakura out of the way of the attack once that was done he refocused his chakra and erected a Kaze barrier around him. He floated in the air surrounded by an invisible cocoon and when the attack hit it carried him away.

_I wonder how it would feel to be hit by that._ Naruto thought to himself because in his barrier he could not feel the attack. The only thing it was doing was pushing him farther away from his friends.

The Chakra behind the Jutsu finally died down and his momentum was stopped by a large tree. He had been moving so fast that his barrier formed a deep indentation in the tree.

Naruto calmly floated out of the hole in the tree unharmed and landed softly on the ground.

The violent parting of the air particles signalled a physical attack from something large and Naruto easily moved out of the way to get a good look at whatever was attacking him.

He saw a huge snake smash the spot he had standing in with its tail. It was quite possibly the biggest snake Naruto and for the first time he was worried about this Forest…

The beast tried to grab him with its tongue but he easily got out of its way.

_Something's wrong… this snake is not normal…I can sense that it is after me not because it's hungry… it's like someone sent it…_

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as it all started clicking together. Whoever had attacked them had sent this snake to keep him distracted. They had Sasuke and Sakura alone and with three on two odds it did not look good.

"Hey you stupid snake, I don't have time to waste so let me send you to your eternal sleep" Naruto lashed out with his hands and two invisible blades of wind through the snake.

For all intents and purposes it looked like nothing had happened. The snake was still slithering its tongue and it still looked like it wanted to eat him.

It lunged towards him but as soon as it moved it two lines that intersected in the middle of the snake appeared. The lines glowed blue for a second and then blood began to seep through.

There was a strange look in the snake's cold eyes and then the pupils dilated. The snake split into four huge pieces and blood sprayed everywhere in huge fountains.

_Now that that is taken care off, I need to find Sasuke and Sakura_

Naruto concentrated his chakra and started to float off the ground with another burst he flew straight up into the air.

He had come up with this technique all by himself and it had taken the fight with Lee to finally perform it in a combat situation. The Chakra cost had initially been high but he had approached Hinata to help him some of the finer points of chakra control. She was actually the first person to see him performing the Jutsu.

He could only properly do it in a controlled environment but after his fight with Lee he was confident that he could do it at any time. It required precise chakra control but on top of that it required a lot of chakra and of course the Wind Element.

He had come up with a name for this technique.

**Bukujutsu****1****: The Air Dance**

He looked in the direction he had been blown from and he could see the path of destruction the attack had caused.

Naruto breathed in deeply and closed his eyes to see if he could sense anything. There were a lot of chakra signatures all through the forest but he ignored most of them and concentrated on the area where they were attacked.

He finally sensed Sasuke but he was being overshadowed by a huge and well focused chakra.

_No Genin could have chakra like that…_

There was no time to waste and Naruto blasted off in the direction where he sensed the chakra.

He erected an aura of wind to blast away any debris and obstacles in his path and he swept low into the trees.

Naruto skidded to halt kicking up a lot of dust and debris effectively hiding him in it.

Although he had a brief look he was able to get a handle on the situation. Sasuke was fighting some freak that looked more snake than human.

Naruto recognised him from before the test started and like that time the hair on his neck stood on end.

_This is bad… this person is definitely not normal… even if I pull out all the stops will it be enough? Either way this is going to be fun_

He reached into his weapons holster and took out a kunai and threw it at the spot the guy had wrapped himself around.

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** he said and made five kunai. He heard them sink into the tree and then he finished his attack knowing full well that Sasuke would immediately move out of the way and take Sakura with him. "**Bunshin Bakuha!"** he shouted.

Naruto summoned a small wind to blow away the dust. He looked up saw some mud falling down.

_Kawarimi?_

"Looks like you successfully defeated that Giant Snake. Naruto-kun.

_So it was him… and that snake was a Summon…_

"Hey you freak, it looks like you were picking on the weak!" Naruto declared.

"I will give you the scroll… please take it and leave us…" Naruto could not believe what Sasuke had just said.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! Are you insane?"

"Oh I see your reasoning. The only way for prey to escape a predator is to give it the predator a different meal." His voice was also like a snakes, slow and deadly.

"Take it" Sasuke said as he prepared to throw the scroll. Naruto moved faster than even he thought possible and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"What the!?" Sasuke exclaimed until he realized what had happened. "You idiot what the hell do you think your doing? Do you even comprehend the situation we are in!?"

Naruto closed his eyes and bent his head at those defeated words from Sasuke.

_This is not the Sasuke I know…_

Naruto took the scroll out of Sasuke's hand and then delivered a powerful right hook that sent him flying away.

"Naruto! Why?" Sakura said in disbelief to his actions.

"I forgot the codeword so I can't test it but you're Sasuke's fake aren't you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"You total moron, I am the real Sasuke."

"LIAR!" Naruto said anger coming into his words. "There is no way such a stupid coward like you is the Sasuke I know. This guy won't let us go even if we give him the scroll."

"He, he, he Naruto-kun you are correct." Since I can just as easily kill you and take the scroll" He rolled up his sleeve and there was a purple tattoo on it.

"I don't know how strong this guy is but I do know one thing. To defeat him I need to go all out" He turned to lock eyes with Sasuke. "No holding back!"

The words slowly sank in to Sasuke as he realized the true message. In a fight to the death there was no room for playing around or hiding your moves.

"Right here, right now, I will show you my Nindo Sasuke." Naruto threw the scroll to Sakura and he charged the enemy Ninja.

-------------------------------------------

He had thought that the brat was a useless waste of time but he realized his folly. Uzumaki Naruto was displaying power and speed that was unprecedented.

_If it were not for the Sharingan maybe this brat would have made an excellent host._

Right now though he needed to test Sasuke-kun and this brat was getting in the way.

The snake he had summoned managed to get in a hit that sent the boy sailing into the sky.

"Eat him!" he commanded.

It opened its mouth to swallow him up but he righted himself on his way down and landed a powerful punch to the snake.

Orochimaru heard the snake's skull crack and through his link felt its consciousness evaporate as its brain was liquefied.

_Such power!_

He locked eyes with the boy and saw that his pupils were now red and slatted like a cat's

_No not a cat… a fox…_. _Those eyes there is no mistaking it…_

Orochimaru blew the brat away with a Fuuton Jutsu but he again righted himself in mid air.

Orochimaru watched fascinated as this boy defied gravity. He seemed to regain his senses but his eyes remained the same and then he charged.

_Kuso!_ He cursed and jumped off the dead snake but the brat easily followed him. The boy closed in for close combat and they exchanged Taijutsu moves.

_His style is different and his hits are very powerful… what a monster…he, he, he…_

Orochimaru disengaged and moved back to put some distance between them.

He saw the boy draw in a deep lungful of air and then he released it in a powerful burst.

_Fuuton Renkuudan… but how_

The attack connected but he used another mud Kawarimi to escape.

This boy's Fuuton Jutsu are very advanced, if he were to combine his attacks with Sasuke's Katon then he would surely be finished.

_Time to put an end to this._

He summoned another snake and jumped onto it and directed it to attack the still prone Sasuke.

He knew that Naruto would jump in to save his friend and when that happened he sprung his trap. He stuck out his tongue and grabbed the boy and brought him close.

"Damn it! Let me go!" he shouted.

He was currently expending a lot of chakra to keep the boy in place. The enzymes in his tongue were also helping but not by much.

"So this is the Nine-Tails brat is still alive and when your emotions intensify the power of the Nine-Tails overflows, very interesting." He remarked and then he lifted the boy's shirt to reveal his abdomen. "Oh my even the Seal is visible."

_A truly marvellous creation Yondaime…you were a true artist when it came to Fuuin Jutsu. My old team-mate taught you well…he, he, he._

"Five Part Elemental Seal" and he ignited the fingers on his hand with the five elements and placed them over the boy's seal.

His eyes immediately dilated and turned back to their natural blue and then they began to close but then something else happened. A faint glow appeared.

The boy's chakra spiked massively and his hand automatically came up and touched Orochimaru's shoulder.

The blast was instantaneous and there was nothing he could do to avoid it. It was not a Jutsu, it was in fact pure energy...

_Not chakra but…Ki…_

It went clean through his left shoulder and only years of being a Ninja kept him from screaming out in pain.

He quickly threw the boy off him and he was bitter at his pyrrhic victory.

"Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed and charged his Sharingan blazing.

_The blood of the Uchiha finally begins to boil…._

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	12. Chp 11: Waking Dream

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 11**

**WAKING DREAM**

**Training Area 44**

**The Forest of Death**

_Am I awake? Am I alive? Am I dead?_

_No I can't be dead…This power tells me I am not dead… I can feel it flowing through me…_

_The last thing I remember was that snake guy…_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and they were greeted by the large canopy that covered the forest... His body ached all over but he ignored the pain. From the way he had been laying someone had obviously put him there. He realized that he must have been out of it for a long time due to the pain and stiffness in his joints.

He sat up and saw many things he could only describe as weird.

Sakura was on the ground next to Sasuke who looked wounded. Lee was passed out and he could also see Team 10 looking a little worn out. Standing a bit away from them was the Sound Team. The guy with the bandages was holding up his team-mates who looked badly beaten up and what's more there was a scroll at his feet.

The snake guy was obviously gone but what was clear that the Sound guys had obviously attacked his team. The others must have joined in to protect them but they were defeated as well.

He could guess from the state the Sound Genin were in that someone strong had beaten them back and he did not really need twenty questions to guess who it was.

_I will not be out done by him_

Naruto gathered his chakra.

The amount of power he called up was enormous and the Shunshin he had wanted to take to reach the Sound guys turned into a charge. He had used so much power that he could not control his movement and he barrelled right into the three Ninja.

_What the hell!?_

The pain in his body was gone and it was replaced by a well spring of energy. His chakra control was shot to hell but the amount of power he was using and the amount he felt still in his reserves was mind blowing.

_I feel so strong…_

He slowly stood up again and surveyed the damage he had caused. The injured two had been thrown to side and the one with the bandages was currently on his back not moving.

Naruto looked frantically for the scroll that had been at the guy's feet and he saw it a few meters away.

He pushed down his chakra as much as he could and slowly he walked to the scroll. He picked it up and noted that it was an Earth Scroll. He turned to the Sound Nin and saw the middle one slowly get up.

He never took his eyes off of the guy and once the guy had gotten his senses back, he picked up his team-mates and made a hasty retreat.

Naruto tracked his movement and made sure that the guy was truly gone.

He went back to his team-mates.

The look of shock on their faces was making him uncomfortable so he decided to laugh it off.

"Wow that was weird." He put his arms behind his neck and laughed loudly. He had a good look at Sakura and saw that her hair had been cut. "Hey Sakura what happened to your hair?"

"Oh this, it's nothing, I'm just trying to change my image a little." She answered.

"What happened while I was out because it seems that you guys were here to help us?" He said directing his question to Shikamaru.

"Explaining to you is too troublesome Naruto." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You are right Naruto, everyone came to save us." She said solemnly.

"I'll take it from here" a female voice said and Naruto turned to see one of Lee's team-mates.

_If she's here then that means_

He looked up into the tree and his eyes locked with those of Lee's Hyuga team-mate.

_Such cold eyes…_

"SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!" the girl shouted as she violently shook Lee.

"Tenten. Why are you here?" Lee asked a bit disorientated.

"We came to save you" she informed him.

"Where are the Sound Nin?"

"That Sasuke kid defeated them and Naruto there finished them off"

He saw her whisper something to him but he could not hear.

"Hey Thick brows!" he shouted to get his attention.

He sensed an attack coming and he casually raised his left hand to block the incoming fist.

"How dare you…" Sakura stopped mid sentence as she realized that he had blocked her attack.

Everyone was shocked again.

He did not turn to face her but he whispered "Sakura, please don't try that again."

"Sorry Naruto… force of habit" she said. "It's just that…" He let go of her hand and she walked to him. "Thank you Lee-san. Thanks to you I have awakened and I feel like I have become a little stronger."

"Your welcome Sakura-san but it looks like I need more hard work." He got up and faced Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun the Uchiha Clan sure is great. To drive off those Sound Nin's means you are the owner of incredible powers. I got my butt kicked." He confessed.

Naruto saw that Lee was feeling very low at the moment but Sakura then put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Sakura-san, the Konoha Lotus only blooms twice. The next time we meet, I will be a stronger man" he declared and Naruto noted the life coming back into his eyes.

"I really missed out a lot…" Naruto said.

Naruto felt eyes on his back and he turned again to look at the Hyuga.

_This guy is really pissing me off…But he seems to be really stronger…_

"Lee, Tenten, we are still in the exam. If your business is finished here then we need to leave" he said in an authoritative voice.

"Hai" Tenten said.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He said in a sudden out burst.

The Hyuga looked at him and a small smile came to his face. "Hyuga Neji".

_Hyuga Neji, I can sense that you are a formidable opponent…_

----------------------------------------

Hinata had witnessed it all with her Byakugan. She had long since familiarized herself with Naruto's chakra but when she felt it decrease she had become scared. She had not guessed that they were so far away because with her Byakugan active she had been able to see Naruto but around him it had been dark but the more she moved in his direction the clearer something's around him became.

She had clearly witnessed the arrival of her cousin Neji and she had seen Uchiha Sasuke attacking those Sound Nin but that was all peripheral compared to what she had seen in Naruto.

His chakra was somehow different. It was brighter and clearer than before and it was huge. It had grown even more when he had focused it and attacked the Sound Nin. It was so much that Naruto had actually been unable to control all of it.

Once everyone started going their separate ways she also departed. She would have liked to say something to Naruto but she was too shy to approach him.

She was happy that Naruto was safe but there were two things troubling her. One how Naruto's chakra had increased so much and two how come she was able to see him from so far away….

---------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	13. Chp 12: Destiny Plan

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 12**

**DESTINY PLAN**

**Forest of Death Tower**

The Hokage had just finished explaining the true meaning behind the inter Village Chuunin exams and now the match ups were going to be decided.

Hinata was glad that Naruto's team had made it to this point but she hoped she would not be matched up against anyone she knew. Ever since that night when she helped Iruka-sensei find Naruto she had trained very hard. She could still clearly remember that point when her Byakugan had waxed in power and she had found Naruto.

The same thing had happened again in the Forest of Death. It was as if the powers of her Byakugan were attuned to Naruto's chakra signature and she found that she could seek him out specifically even from a long distance.

Being in Kurenai-sensei's team had helped her a lot and her team-mates Kiba and Shino were dependable Ninja who always tried to help her overcome her shortcomings.

For herself, for Naruto-kun and for her friends and family she had resolved to become stronger. Not just mentally but physically as well.

Her status as the Heir of the Hyuga main branch family allowed her access to some of the advanced Jutsu's and unbeknown to he father she had obtained some of the scrolls and practiced those Jutsu's. She had even come up with some of her own Jutsu's having been inspired by Naruto's creativity.

She could not help the smile that came to her face when she remembered Naruto asking her to help him with his Chakra control. She had helped him with his specific chakra control utilizing her Byakugan to see how much chakra he was putting into Jutsu and helping him determine whether to lower it or increase it.

She had seen his potent Fuuton techniques increase in power and density and she had also been privileged to witness his newest technique. Bukujutsu, the Air Dance.

Being around him had also helped her and she had created her own Jutsu's utilizing the Hyuga Gentle fist style and her excellent chakra control.

The other aspect she was proud of was her Medical Ninjutsu. She had come very far on her own and some of the medicines she produced were of a good quality. Kurenai-sensei had even gotten her some books to read on Medical Ninjutsu which utilized chakra to effect healing.

All in all she had come very far and this was her chance to prove. In front of Naruto, her team, the Hokage…everyone except her father….

All the formalities were done with and it was time to announce the first match.

Hinata along with everyone looked up at the large screen as it randomly cycled through their names and it finally stopped.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

Hinata watched the battle of the two with great interest. She had long since picked up that Sasuke was a major rival of Naruto's and she wanted to see his abilities in action.

He had struggled in the beginning and Hinata had noticed that it was due to some wound on his neck but with some words of encouragement from Naruto, Sasuke seemed to get a hold of himself and he finished the fight with a move he called **The Lion Combo.**

The next match was **Zaku Abumi vs. Aburame Shino**.

Hinata had cheered on Shino as best as she could but after being on his team for so long she knew that he did not need a huge cheering crowd. He handled the fight efficiently and in the end he was able to get the drop on Sound Nin. It was a bit brutal but she after the words of the Hokage she knew that no one would be holding back.

**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Kankuro**

The fight between the two Ninja had been short and from it Hinata had learned the lesson that you should not jump to conclusions and assume victory even if the opponent is in your hands. The Ninja named Tsurugi had wrapped the Sand Nin Kankuro with his stretchy body and had shocked the crowd when he snapped its neck but it had actually been a puppet.

After that revelation the fight was quickly ended by the Sand Puppet user.

After that match was **Haruno Sakura vs. Yamaka Ino**

Hinata had been envious of Sakura when the team's were announced back when they had graduated and she had actually doubted the Kunoichi's skills but she had been pleasantly surprised to see the two go at it. They were evenly matched but Ino's Mind Body switch technique gave her an edge and when she had landed it on Sakura, Hinata had actually thought the match was over but Sakura like Sasuke had gotten so much needed encouragement from Naruto and she had stopped the Jutsu.

The two proceeded to have a double KO and that eliminated both of them from the exam.

The fight between **Temari and Tenten** was quick, because the weapon user's attacks were rendered useless by the powerful wind attacks from Temari.

The fight between **Nara Shikamaru **and **Kin Tuschi** was also good in that it gave Hinata something to think about in terms of combat. That it was not always about strength of body.

The Next match was a big one to her. It was **Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.**

She had been torn about who to cheer for but in the end she had cheered for Naruto and she silently hoped Kiba would not be too mad.

The battle had been hard for Naruto because his chakra control had been completely off. At first he had tried holding Kiba off with Ninjutsu but somehow he kept putting in too much Chakra and all of his Jutsu's were rendered harmless. After seeing that Naruto had tried Taijutsu but Hinata noted that his moves while quick and powerful were too erratic. Kiba had gotten the upper hand especially when he combined his attacks with Akamaru's. The turning point in the battle was when Naruto declared that he was going to perform a special Jutsu he had been saving. Naruto had been concentrating so hard that he did not see Kiba appear behind him and prepare to attack. In true Naruto fashion though he had clenched too hard and farted in Kiba's face.

That had been the beginning of the end for here team-mate because after that he was unable to stop the **Uzumaki Naruto Combo**.

---------------------------------------

Even after his loss Kiba remained conscious enough to deliver a final message and that was what was troubling Hinata as she contemplated Neji's harsh words.

Kiba had told her to forfeit should she face Neji or The Sand Ninja.

Her old self would have followed that advice but the person she was trying to be knew that she could not run.

She had calmly walked down to the arena to face Neji. He had greeted her coldly and he now proceeded to deliver an attack on her confidence.

"Touching your lip is a personality trait revealing a disturbance. It's a defence mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying. So in your mind haven't you already realized that you cannot change…?" Neji was interrupted.

"YOU CAN!!!" Naruto shouted out. "Stop deciding things about people! You idiot! Kick that bastard's ass Hinata!"

_Naruto-kun…_

"Hinata stand up for yourself, this is too hard to watch!"

_Naruto-kun…Arigato…_

She looked to Neji and she all of her fears and doubts went away.

"I am not going to run away anymore…Brother Neji, now we fight. **Byakugan!**" she said as she brought her hands together in the clan seal.

She took the first stance in the Gentle Fist style.

With her Byakugan active she could clearly see his chakra circulatory system, along with his chakra points. To effectively use Gentle Fist in actual combat was very difficult and she knew that Neji was very good at it.

They exchanged quick blows with neither of them landing a hit. As far back as she could remember Hinata had always wondered if there was a way to defend against the Gentle Fist and she had stumbled across an idea early in her youth.

The Gentle Fist caused damage to the inner body by charging chakra into an opponent. The easiest way to counter it was to try and produce an equal but opposite amount of chakra to lessen or completely deflect a strike.

This was also as hard as hitting an opponents Chakra points in a battle but it was the best defence.

Hinata managed to get a hit in but she sensed that it had caused no damage to Neji. She had been using some of best offensive moves but against Neji it was like climbing an impossibly high wall.

She saw an opening and moved to strike and it was only at the last moment that she realized her mistake. Neji had purposely shown an opening to get her close.

She saw his chakra covered fingers extend towards her heart and immediately she released chakra from the area where he was going to hit. She had managed to lessen the damage but Neji then landed a hit onto her arm.

Since he was occupied Hinata decided to counter attack. She aimed a strong hit for his shoulder but Neji moved out of the way and grabbed her attacking hand and landed a Gentle Fist strike.

The pain was intense but she had already been releasing chakra from her arm so the damage was much less than it should have been.

She saw a smirk come to Neji's face and then he rolled back her sleeve to reveal her arm. It was covered in bruises from the hits he had landed.

"No way, even from the beginning you could see them…" She said with disbelief in her voice.

"Exactly, my eyes can even see the opening points" he said.

He extended his hand and knocked her back. Hinata did a one handed back flip and avoided crashing into the ground. She jumped back to put some space between her and Neji.

"Running away Hinata-sama" Neji mocked. "Have you finally seen the difference in talent that can never change? The difference that divides an Elite from a Loser." He did not even approach her because he was so confident in his abilities. She was close to the wall and Neji was still in the middle of the Arena. "This is the reality that cannot be changed. At that point when you said 'I am not going to run' you set yourself up for regret. You should be overcome with despair right now." He declared.

_Brother Neji how wrong you are… right now I have never felt stronger._

"Forfeit" he demanded in a stern voice.

"I…" She slowly started to stand up "Don't go back on my Word. That is my **Nindo**" she said echoing Naruto's words.

_It's funny my whole life I have been afraid of pain, always choosing to run away from it. I was always a coward…But when I saw you Naruto-kun everything changed… Your pain was greater than my pain, the hardships were more unbearable and your loneliness was indescribable…_

_But you persevered, you did not let the pain and loneliness hold you back… you grew stronger because of it…_

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA!" Naruto shouted from the stands.

His words calmed her aching heart and put resolve back into her body.

_Naruto-kun, I have always watched you… for all these years… why is that…_

_I don't know why but when I look at you I feel courage. I feel that if I try my best that even I can do it…That I am worth something…_

_I have watched you for so long but I could never tell you…but now… He is finally watching me and in front of the person I admire I can't look this bad._

With her good hand Hinata tore away her sleeve to reveal her injured arm. She then reached into her jacket and withdrew a jar of special medicine.

She waited to see if Neji would attack but he just stood there watching her. She unscrewed the lid with her teeth and then she took out a huge dollop of the jelly like substance. She spread it over her hand and immediately felt soothing relief.

After a few seconds she was able to use her arm again.

"So it seems you are not out of tricks yet but that won't help you. You still cannot channel chakra through that arm." Neji said and he slowly started to walk towards her.

Hinata focused the chakra in her good arm and channelled it to her hand which then started to glow green. She quickly tapped the specific places where Neji had attacked her and she restored the chakra flow.

She finished just in time because Neji rushed at her but focusing chakra to her feet she moved away instantly. Her speed surprised Neji but she did not attack because with his Byakugan he would be able to see any attack.

_I have to use that move now…Neji Niisan is indeed a genius Ninja…but…_

She had come up with it after hearing an explanation of wind chakra from Naruto. He had explained how he performed his Jutsu and that it was like rubbing to points together until they sharpened and that the faster the rubbing the sharper the point.

_Please acknowledge this Naruto-kun_

She concentrated as hard as she could, channelling not only chakra into her Byakugan but her Will as well. She hit that ceiling and she focused even more and slowly she felt herself breaking through.

She reached up to her face and felt around her eyes for the tell tale signs of the Byakugan but they were not there.

_This is it, my true power…_

She saw Neji rush towards her but it was almost like he was moving in slow motion.

"Neji Niisan, you are within my field of Divination." She said quietly. "**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**" she screamed and instantly moved next to Neji and unleashed her attack.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**" Neji countered and Hinata felt her hits bouncing of off Neji's defence.

This was what she was waiting for.

"**Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**" she screamed and focused her chakra to her hands and made it into fine points and she forced them through Neji's Kaiten.

She felt the hits scoring on him and slowly the Kaiten began to dissipate until it disappeared completely.

She jumped back to survey the damage but she was shocked to see Neji unharmed. He stood in the centre of a small crater and there was a look of anger of his face.

"Well done Hinata, it seems I underestimated you. Who knew that someone like you, could do all of that."

"I DID YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Naruto shouted from the stands. "COME ON HINATA Kick this guy's ass! I believe in you!" Naruto cheered.

Neji did not even acknowledge Naruto's outburst.

He moved faster then she imagined and he was able to get within range he struck a blow straight to her heart. The loss of chakra and the powerful moves she had performed meant she could not counter it so she took the hit.

She felt herself cough out blood and her legs gave out and she slowly fell to the ground.

"You don't understand anything… even your original attacks have done nothing." The cold voice of her cousin stated.

"Counting is impossible and thus..." the referee said but was interrupted before he could finish.

"DON'T STOP IT!" Naruto shouted from the stands.

Those words were all she needed and slowly she began to Marshal her shattered strength and she pulled herself up through will power alone.

"Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself you will die"

_He is finally watching me … in front of the person I admire… I can't look this bad_

Her Awakened Byakugan had receded with Neji's hit and her chakra was extremely low but she was still standing.

"It's not over" she said surprising even herself with her calm steady voice.

"Acting tough is useless, you can barely stand, and even that idiot over there can see that." Neji said. "From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga main house has been forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness, but the truth is Hinata-sama, people cannot change… That is Destiny… There is no need to suffer anymore, let it go…"

_I see it now, even without my Byakugan, the pain that he has undergone…How can the Hyuga do this to their own blood…but for him to think I am the one suffering… he cannot even see that it is him… I must help him…_

"That's not true brother Neji… because I can see it… it's not me at all." She paused and took a deep breath. "The person lost and suffering within the Destiny of the Main and Branch Houses… is you""

Her words triggered a violent reaction as she knew they would, killer intent poured forth from him in waves and he moved to attack.

"Neji-kun, this match is over" the referee shouted

Hinata was looking straight ahead to the oncoming Neji and she was shocked to see him stopped dead in his tracks by the three Jounin who led the Genin squads and the referee.

She saw his sensei whisper something into his ear and he responded but the look on his face still showed extreme anger.

A sudden pain in her heart blew away all that was on her mind. The pain was excruciating and she felt herself falling backwards only to be stopped before she hit the ground.

"Hinata, are you alright?"" She was quickly losing consciousness but she still recognised the voice. She cracked her eyes open and his face came into view.

_Naruto-kun… was I able to change… a little?_

And she knew no more as darkness fully took her.

-------------------------------------

He had witnessed the fight between Hinata and Neji and for the first time in a long time he had been truly surprised. Hinata had awakened her Byakugan through her own will and she had even developed her own Jutsu utilizing the principals of the Jyuken.

Neji on the other hand had surprised him even more.

_The Hyuga blood is flows strongly in his veins…_

He watched the Uzumaki boy hovering over Hinata as the Medic Nin's attended to her and he saw the boy turn to say something to Neji.

Their exchange of words was not pleasant and Hiashi sensed a great storm of fate brewing around those two and Hinata was somehow also a part of it.

The Uzumaki boy then did something surprising he crouched down and touched Hinata's blood with his fingers and then he stood up and faced Neji and balled his hand into a fist.

"You are going down…" the boy said.

Challenging the Hyuga in such a blatant way was unheard of but somehow Hiashi believed the boy's words… his strength and conviction were too great to be overcome...

The boy exchanged words with some of the Medic Nin and then he crouched next to Hinata and scooped her up. What happened next completely shocked him. The boy gathered a large amount of chakra and performed Shunshin no Jutsu but the level at which he had done was almost impossible.

Hiashi saw him in the arena at one moment and in the next he was in the hospital. His enormous chakra signature was unmistakable.

_So its already starting… there was only one man who could do something like…but that was only the beginning… I guest history does repeat itself…_

---------------------------------------

**ENDOF CHAPTER 12**


	14. Chp 13: Apprentice Application

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 13**

**APPRENTICE APPLICATION**

The Chuunin preliminary exams were finally over and the conclusion did not sit well with Naruto. Too many of his friends had been injured, Sasuke, Hinata and Rock Lee. He knew that Sasuke would be fine but the others were still touch and go. He had personally taken Hinata to the hospital and he knew that her condition had stabilized but he was still worried. The amount of injuries Rock Lee had sustained did not look good and Naruto had a bad feeling but from what he had seen from Lee he knew that he would not give up on his Nindo.

Right now the match ups for the final matches had been decided and straight off the bat he would be facing Hyuga Neji, the guy who had hurt Hinata so badly. There was a lot riding on the fight and so Naruto would use the month of training to become even stronger. The only problem was that he needed a sensei. He had trained himself all of his life and he had come far in many areas but there was still no mistaking the need for a true sensei who could guide and teach him.

He had wanted to ask Kakashi but he realized that Kakashi would be too focused on Sasuke since they were so similar. So he had gone to Iruka sensei to ask for some tips and he had pointed him to Ebisu.

Right now Naruto was with Ebisu and he was trying to do the **Suimen Hokou no Waza **the act of water walking but he was having an extremely hard time.

His chakra control was quite literally blowing him out of the water. His first step had resulted in the stream being displaced into the air and then coming to land on him. After that he had suppressed his chakra too much and sank almost immediately.

Through many numerous tries and after an explanation from Ebisu he knew that he was using too much chakra but for the first time in his life he could not help it. The amount of power and chakra he had had increased almost fifty times since the attack by Orochimaru and for the life of him he could not figure out why.

Naruto decided to try it one more time and he slowly edged forward and using his toe he tested the water. He was able to get a good tension with the water and so he decided to put his whole foot on.

"Naruto" Ebisu called to him and the break in his attention was his undoing because his chakra flared up and he flew off the water.

In his frustration he activated his Bukujutsu and floated high in the air. Due to his vantage point he was able to see a man with long white hair peeping on the woman's baths.

_Hentai!_

He brought himself down and turned to Ebisu.

"Hey Ebisu, there's a guy over there peeping into the woman's bath's. We should stop him from doing that." He said.

"The woman's bath's, you say." Ebisu immediately looked in the right direction. "Damn it he's using my special peeping spo…" he stopped himself before he could incriminate himself further. He gave an awkward cough. "Thanks for pointing him out Naruto. Let's go take care of him so that he doesn't bother the sweet nubile young ladies frolicking in the warm water naked and clean"

Naruto saw Ebisu's mouth hang open with drool dripping out and he sweat dropped.

"Ebisu sensei, can't you focus without your perverted thoughts running wild" he scolded.

Another awkward cough. "Of course you're right Naruto let's go."

They moved to the offender.

"Hey you, what they Hell do you think you're doing spying on the woman's bath!" He demanded of the strange man.

He turned around with a curious look on his face. The man was definitely old and he had a weird forehead protector that said Oil. He also had two red lines that streaked down from his eyes down to his chin.

"SHhhhhhhhh." He said to them. "Can't you see I'm trying to do some research here?"

"Hey listen here old man…" Ebisu did not finish because suddenly the man's curious look changed to one of annoyance.

He bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** and there was a large blast of smoke and when it cleared the man was standing on top of a large red toad.

"A toad" Ebisu said in disbelief "you must…"

In a flash the toad lashed out with its tongue and slammed Ebisu on head and he landed badly on the ground.

Naruto winced when he heard a crunching sound but he felt better when he realized that it was Ebisu's glasses which had been knocked off.

"HEY. What the hell did you do that for?" He shouted to get the old Ninja's attention. "That guy was supposed to be helping me and you just knocked him out."

The man then regarded him silently and something flashed in his eyes but Naruto could not really understand what it was.

"So what, he was probably not a good teacher anyway so the way I see it, I did you a favour." The man turned away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, don't you know who I am?" he asked.

"No I don't know who you are but I have a feeling you're about to tell me." The man said but he was clearly concentrating on the women's baths.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, the man who will one day become Hokage!" he declared.

The man slowly turned around and he studied him for a long time.

"When someone tells you their name, it's customary for you to tell them yours" Naruto said.

The man was still studying him but at Naruto's words his face came alight.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The Legendary Toad Hermit, One of the Three Sannin and the author of the Icha Icha Paradise novels, The Gallant Jiraiya!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"You wrote those novels that Kakashi sensei reads, you…you Ero-Sennin. Listen here you just beat up my sensei that automatically gives you the job, so you better start right now." Naruto demanded.

"ERO-SENIN! What the hell is that brat? I deserve more respect than that and if you want me to teach you then you better show me something better than water walking"

This guy was seriously pissing Naruto off.

_I can't attack him in such a populated area, I guess I have to use that move_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **he said out loud announcing his Jutsu and then followed by "**Harem no Jutsu"** Naruto shouted and each Kage Bunshin transformed into a buxom young woman whose decency was covered only by wisps of smoke.

"WAWAWEWOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The old man shouted and then it started the flood as Naruto called it.

Blood came flying out of the guy's nose and propelled him into the sky.

"5…4…3…2…1" When he reached one the guy hit the ground and he was unconscious.

The toad was still there so Naruto decided to ask it for help.

"Hey can you help me with this guy. I want to go to a place a bit away from people."

The Toad nodded quite respectfully and extended its tongue to pick up the Ero-Sennin and it gently placed him on its back.

Naruto moved out of the Village with the toad bounding beside him. There was a river which would be perfect for his training and once the Ero-Sennin woke up then it could really begin.

From his introduction Naruto knew who the man was. Jiraiya was the man who had trained his father. He was mentioned in many notes especially the ones on sealing Jutsu and he knew that the older Ninja had played a big role in his father's life.

They got to the river and the Toad placed Jiraiya on the ground and then bowed once and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey we finally made it to the ladies hot springs and they are already naked" Naruto whispered in the man's ear. He stepped back instantly as the Legendary Ninja awoke in a flash looking left and right for the prize.

Once he realized that they were not at the hot springs he clearly got annoyed.

"That was a mean trick to play on your elder, boy" he said sullenly.

"Shouldn't it be godfather?" Naruto asked and although he meant to sound casual he could not hide the hint of pain and sadness in his voice.

The older Ninja immediately got serious and he crouched down to Naruto's level. Their eyes were locked with each other and they did not say anything for a long time.

"All that I ask is that you train me since you beat up my other sensei. It's only fair." Naruto stated after a long time. "I won't ask where you've been what's important is the here and now."

The Legendary Ninja regarded him deeply but Naruto was not unsettled.

"You sounded just like your father just now and in that case how can I say no. So prepare yourself boy for the training of a life time. Your apprenticeship to the Legendary Jiraiya is about to begin." He said with a formal tone.

_This is it… the training from a true Shinobi Master…_

"HERE WE GO -TEBAYYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The training had gotten off to a rocky start. Jiraiya saw that the boy's chakra control was way off and he could not help but feel that something else was wrong.

"Naruto, take off your clothes so that they dry, you don't want to catch a cold and then die." He casually told him.

The boy complied and stripped down to his boxers. When he went back on the water he was able to stay on for a little while but his control was still off. In his frustration he began to leak chakra in powerful waves blowing most of the water from around him away.

Jiraiya then saw what he needed to see. The seal on his abdomen finally appeared.

"Hey Naruto come over here, there is something I want to see." As he came closer Jiraiya noted the artistry and elegance that was the Yondaime's Fuuin Jutsu. He could not help but appreciate the mastery of such a creation… but he quickly noticed that something was off.

_There is a five elemental seal over the Yondaime's seal. No wonder the boy's chakra control is shot. This rough work is definitely that of Orochimaru…_

Jiraiya noted the boy's lack of chakra control due to the sheer amount that he had and he had realized that it was the boy's natural power. The Five Elemental Seal placed over the Kyubi's seal was blocking the Kyubi's chakra and thus the boys own natural chakra was finally being fully used by him. Normally a large amount of it was used to reject the bulk of the Kyubi's power but now it was finally free for him to use.

"Naruto close your eyes and concentrate your chakra." He instructed.

"Why Ero-Sennin?" he asked.

"DON'T call me that brat!" Jiraiya shouted. "Just do what I say"

"Alright no need to get so touchy." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya prepared the Elemental Unseal and once Naruto had gathered enough chakra he slammed his hand over the seal placed by Orochimaru and unsealed it.

Naruto flew back and landed hard on his butt.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Channel your chakra and you will find out." Jiraiya informed him.

Naruto proceeded to do so.

"Oh wow its back under control" he exclaimed "but… it feels less somehow…"

"But the important thing is that it's back to normal. No more mountain levelling Jutsu's for you ne"

Naruto flexed his hands. "Yeah I guess you're right" he then got up and ran to the water. His first step was perfect and so was the one after that. The boy started moving over the water as if he were born to it.

"That's much better now, everything is back to normal."

Naruto even did a hand stand over the water.

_Geez but this kid is excitable…_

"Seems like you don't need that much time with water walking after all."

"Yeah this stuff is easy. What's next?" Naruto asked as he jumped up into the air "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he shouted and a thousand Naruto's appeared and all landed gracefully on the flowing river. "Alright first one to sink gets a thousand years of pain."

Jiraiya watched the weirdest scene of his life. The Kage Bunshin all proceeded to try and get one of them to sink. They all moved well over the water and some even ganged up on others.

He had to admit they were pretty resilient to damage and the way they worked together signalled the level that Naruto was at with this Jutsu…

After an hour of watching the different Naruto's and writing some notes down he decided to call a stop to the water walking. Naruto had mixed it up training at first with many clones and then with a few and so on. In a physical hour he had mastered it but with his Kage Bunshin Jiraiya estimated roughly over a thousand hours just on water walking.

"Naruto, come over here" Jiraiya called and he un-slung the large scroll that was on his lower back.

"Naruto this is the Summoning Contract for Toads, it was given to me a long time ago and since then only four other people have signed it, your father being one of them.

Naruto looked at the names on the scroll and his eyes lingered on one name

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto traced his fingers over the name reverently.

"To summon a creature you must first sign the contract in blood, once that is done you must offer some blood as a medium and perform the following hand seals" Jiraiya demonstrated the seals "and then place pressure on any point. Depending on the amount of chakra you channel into the Jutsu you can call a small summon or the boss summon."

"Space time Ninjutsu, to make something appear… it's just like…"" Naruto did not finish.

"Are you ready to sign the contract?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I am ready."

"You must sign it in blood Uzumaki Naruto and know that for the rest of your life the Toads will be with you and you will be with them."

Naruto signed his name Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto with the blood from his fingers right next to his father's name.

The blood sank into the scroll and immediately became one with it.

_It's done…_

"Ok Naruto, here we go." He bit his thumb and slowly went through the necessary hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

A large puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared the same toad from earlier was in the spot.

"COOL! Now it's my turn" Naruto bit his thumb and did the seals and slammed his hand on the ground "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" but there was a smaller puff of smoke and when it cleared a small toad appeared.

"What the, it's only a kid. Gimme snacks if you wanna ask a favour. Otherwise I won't play with you." The small toad said rather rudely.

"Hey you're supposed to be bigger, like that one over there. If I wanted a shrimp I would have signed the shrimp contract." Naruto answered back.

_These two…they don't know each other but already they are fighting…What would their father's say…_

"Hey both of you calm down. No need to be so hasty, just relax."

"Easy for you to say Ero-Sennin, you got a big guy and all I got is leftovers."

"This is only the beginning, you actually did better then I expected Naruto. Now introduce yourself and let's get some training done."

Naruto turned to the little toad. "Names Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"Gamakichi, now where are my snacks"

_Man this is going to take a while…_

After a tense introduction Jiraiya finally convinced the two to stop bickering and to do some training. He got Gamakichi to hide from Naruto and Naruto to go and seek him. The game lasted for a while but at the end Jiraiya got a sense of how good Naruto's chakra sensing abilities were.

It was close to nightfall when they dismissed the toads and Jiraiya offered to buy Naruto dinner.

They walked back to the Village in relative ease conversing about inconsequential things but Jiraiya was only paying half attention. What he was wrestling with was what to teach Naruto.

No matter how he saw it he always came back to one conclusion

_Rasengan_

---------------------------------------------------

It was the fifth day of training and Naruto had gotten pretty good with Toad summons. He had even summoned the Toad Boss Gamabunta after Jiraiya had thrown him off a cliff. The feat had been very tiring for him but it was worth it.

Jiraiya was a difficult but good sensei and Naruto was learning a lot in terms of strategy and chakra control. Jiraiya had even given him tips on Genjutsu which was his worst type. He would definitely practice how to stop and defeat Genjutsu and he felt that the key would be in his Kage Bunshin.

Right now they were taking a break on top of the Hokage Monument.

"Naruto how would you like to learn a powerful Ninjutsu?" Jiraiya asked out of the blue.

Naruto's interest was immediately raised and he got up and looked at the Ero-Sennin.

"More then anything in the world" he said with excitement.

Jiraiya's face was sombre though. "Listen this Jutsu is extremely hard to master but I believe you can do it. Are you sure you are ready for it."

"Definitely"

"If I taught you this Jutsu what would you do with it?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto was quiet for a while as he pondered Jiraiya's question. Most of his life he had thought that he was getting stronger for himself but ever since becoming a Genin his view had changed.

He could not ignore all the people that he met, or the experiences that he gained. Without them there was no reason to get stronger. His bonds and his desire to protect them was what kept him going.

_Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya-sensei… all of them…_

"I would use it to protect those who are precious to me" Naruto said.

"That is a fine answer Naruto and I think you are ready now for this Jutsu."

"What's it called?" Naruto asked barely able to contain himself.

"_RASENGAN"_ Jiraiya-sensei said solemnly. "A Ninjutsu created by the Yondaime Hokage, your father Namikaze Minato..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 13**


	15. Chp 14: Legacy

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 14**

**LEGACY**

**Konoha**

Naruto was on his way to the arena because today was the day of the Chuunin Exam Finals. He had trained long and hard with Jiraiya and he felt stronger than ever… but he could not help the doubt he felt about facing Neji.

Naruto was walking to the Three Logs Training Area. He finally arrived and he still had time to spare...

_This is where I became a Genin…_

Naruto was about to walk away when he saw someone standing by one of the logs. As he approached he clearly recognised that it was Hinata.

"Hinata, you're alright?" He said to her. He had clearly startled her because she tensed and then for some weird reason she moved to stand on the other side of the log.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" she acknowledged. "Why are you here? Isn't today the finals" she asked.

To Naruto it was a bit funny because only half of her face was visible due to the log. "Well I just came to check out this practice field, since this is the place where I became a Genin…" he informed her.

"Oh…Why?" She asked revealing more of her face.

"…Nothing, just being nostalgic…"

"Oh yeah… sorry" she started to hide more of her face and Naruto could tell that he had upset her a little

"Hinata, Neji's a relative of yours right?"

"Yeah…he is my cousin…"

Naruto was silent for a while but then he decided to ask the question that was weighing heavily on his mind. "He's strong right?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, he is…" Naruto's mood immediately crashed "B…but you might be able to beat him Naruto-kun., because you see…"

"HAHAHAH, yeah I'm really strong, of course I'll beat him" Naruto burst out.

There was an awkward silence after his outburst.

"Oh, umm… when you cheered for me I felt like I had become stronger…. After the prelims ended I started liking myself a little more…" Her voice was getting stronger as she continued. "To the others it may not seem like I changed but… I…. felt like I was able to change…"

She fully stepped away from the log and stood in front of him and Naruto found his eyes locked with hers.

"It was all thanks to you Naruto-kun… that is what I think…"

"AHHHHHHH! Thanks to me eh? Yeah I am very influential like that…." He said with a grin but he could not hold it for long… not with her. Her honesty was touching him deeply and he did not want to taint it with false bravado. "Hinata do you really think that?"

"I may appear strong to you but… that's because I act all tough because I am so frustrated… always being looked down upon by the others… and always failing…" he said and he could not meet her stare.

"That's not true… even when you fail in my eyes you are a proud failure. When I look at you I get an intense feeling in my heart because you're not perfect…" Naruto was clearly shocked at what she was saying. "Because you fail, you have the strength to get back up. Even when the Villagers stare at you with cold eyes you still smile and truly wish to protect them…"

_She has seen it…the way they look at me…_

"I believe that is what true strength is… I think you are an incredibly strong person Naruto-kun…"

Her words touched something deep inside of him and he felt all of the negative emotions that had welled up in him disappear.

"Arigato Hinata…chan. Earlier I was feeling uncharacteristically distracted but... now I feel great!" he said knowing that it was the truth. He could not help the genuine grin that spread across his face. "You know Hinata I have always known that you were different from the others but I could never explain how but I see it now… A person like you" he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "A person like you, I really like".

Naruto turned and began walking to the arena. "Well I'm off to the exam. You better come and watch me kick that Neji's guy's ass! Tebayyo"

---------------------------------------------

**Konoha Arena**

His match was about to begin and he couldn't be more excited. The opponent he was going to fight was a very strong guy with an advanced bloodline limit.

_They say he's stronger than Sasuke…Since he can see my chakra points I have to be very careful. Close range combat will be useless against him…_

"The first match of the Chuunin exam finals is about to begin." The new referee said. "Hyuga Neji vs. Uzumaki Naruto. BEGIN!"

Naruto did not move to attack instead he began to formulate a plan. He needed an accurate way to judge Neji's speed and attack power.

_Kage Bunshin!_

Without another moments hesitation he put his hands together.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he shouted and immediately around him five clones appeared.

"In the end there is only one true body." Neji said arrogantly.

"Hey stop acting tough."

"If you're gonna come then come…" Neji challenged.

"Hey don't underestimate me!" the Naruto's shouted and then they attacked. They all moved at incredibly fast speeds. Two went for a direct frontal attack; two went to the sides and one to the back.

The speed had clearly surprised Neji and Naruto was going to capitalize on that. The first two clones reached their target and attacked with two punches.

Neji sped up to and jumped using the outstretched hands as spring boards. This caused the two clones to pass under him but the ones on the side performed two flying kicks but Neji twisted his body effortlessly in the air and avoided the blows.

Due to his quick dodging Naruto thought for sure the last clone would get him but Neji without even turning took struck back with his elbow nailing the clone. It went down hard but it did not dissipate.

_He's not using his Jyuken style yet…I'll make him pay for underestimating me…_

The remain clones waited for him to land and then all attack using their speed but Neji's powerful strikes and his Byakugan proved too much for them.

Naruto processed the information from the defeated clones.

_I am definitely faster than him but I can't easily get around his strikes and his eyes…This is the guy Hinata faced without flinching…_

"Become Hokage eh?" Neji said in a mocking tone. "It's impossible with what you have. I can figure it out with these eyes…Talent is decided at your birth. You could say that everything is decided when a person is born.

This guy was seriously pissing him off.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALWAYS AUTOMATICALLY DECIDE THINGS LIKE THAT!?" Naruto screamed at him.

"Are you saying anyone can become Hokage through hard work? Only a handful of Shinobi are chosen as Hokage. Look closer at reality you fool! Those that become Hokage are born into that Destiny. You don't become it by trying. It is decided by Destiny." Neji said.

Naruto noted how the veins around his eyes were starting to decrease.

"People must live within their own unchangeable flow…There is only one…The only Destiny that everyone shares…is death…" the last words were said in almost a whisper and the veins had all but disappeared at that point.

Naruto heard the sadness in his voice.

_Something obviously happened to him in past but its still no excuse for what he did to Hinata._

"So what! I still stand by my dream and one thing you should know is that I'm not good at giving up!" Naruto brought his hands together and flared his chakra. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

He created over fifty clones to face off against Neji…

--------------------------------------------

He had deactivated his Byakugan when he told Naruto the truth he had realized at an early age. The memories always brought about sadness within him but Naruto's words had overridden that emotion. He was challenging everything Neji believed and he was not about to let him get away with that.

He quickly activated it when he saw his opponent preparing his Jutsu and for a brief second he had actually been blinded by chakra Naruto flared.

"I'm not stupid. Your speed is truly impressive but I already see through your attack pattern" Neji pronounced.

"I told you to stop automatically deciding things"

The clones attacked as one but because there were so many more their speed had reduced slightly and he was easily able to see, stop and counter their attacks.

_I know where the true body is._

He could see one Naruto holding back and not attacking with the others and that was the real one.

He increased his speed and easily moved through the group of clones and using his Byakugan he quickly identified the chakra point that would deliver direct damage to the heart.

_This fight is over… he is weaker then I expected…_

The hit connected and he forced his chakra into his opponent.

"Fearing having your points pressed, one body is doing the least amount of attacking. The more you attack the clearer it becomes..." Naruto slumped down but Neji still kept him up. "You're the real one…."

He coughed up a lot of blood and Neji knew that he had won. He finally backed off and saw Naruto fold into himself but he still remained standing.

"That's why I told it's useless" Neji said. "This fight is over, you have lost."

"He he he…That's why…" Naruto grated out "I told you to stop automatically deciding thins." He looked up and the look in his shook Neji.

And then in a puff of smoke he disappeared.

"WHAT!? No way!" he saw two clones coming from behind to attack.

_Anticipating what I was thinking and purposely having one clone stand out…? This guy is not normal…_

"I am coming at you with everything I got and already prepared to die!" Naruto screamed.

_No choice… I have to use it…_

He immediately expelled chakra from every point in his body and the attacks were blocked then he rotated his body like a top and blew away the two Naruto's.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten**" he announced when he came to a stop. He stood in a small crater formed from his rotation and because of his control his opponent had landed in an ideal position.

One of the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and only one was left.

_The real one_

Naruto slowly stood up and he was obviously in great pain.

"It's over… you are within the field of my divination…."

Neji went down to assume the stance for his most powerful offensive attack." **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**" he shouted and attacked.

"Two strikes" Neji delivered the blows with pinpoint precision "four strikes, eight strikes, sixteen strikes, thirty two strikes" Neji increased his speed to his maximum and "sixty four strikes"

_His chakra points have been closed…this fight has been won decisively…_

Naruto fell to the ground and he groaned in pain.

"I have hit 64 points on your body, you can no longer stand…Is it painful? You need to stay on your knees before a power you cannot change and realize you are worthless. Having you dreams come true through hard work…is an illusion."

To his shock Naruto got to his feet but it was clear that he was in great pain.

"I told you I'm not good at giving up"

_This guy…he is doing the impossible…_

"Quit already… continuing won't change anything. I have no grudge against you…"

"S...shut up, I have a one against you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why if you're so strong… why with those eyes that can see almost everything…why did you mentally attack Hinata who was trying so hard?"

"That's none of your business." Neji barked out.

"Insulting Hinata, automatically deciding she's a loser! Main family… branch family… I don't know what the hell happened…" he was still in great pain but he managed to stand up straighter. "But pieces of shit like you who call other people losers… I will never forgive!"

"I don't have to answer to a loser like you. You know nothing about me or the Hyuga and for your insolence death is the only answer."

He quickly moved to appear in front of Naruto and he went for a killing blow.

The hit was square on and there was no doubt in his mind that his opponent was dead.

Neji stood and waited for his pronouncement as the winner of the first match but then something registered on his Byakugan.

He saw a blade of wind cutting a deep trench through the ground and coming straight for him. He managed to leap out of the way of the attack and with his Byakugan he saw something shocking.

The Naruto he had attacked disappeared in a puff of smoke and off to the side of the Arena where the attack had come from the air shimmered and Naruto appeared.

"**Fuuton Daitoppa!**" Naruto said and brought his hand to his mouth and sent a concentrated blast of wind at him.

Neji did not think he just activated his Kaiten in the air and the cocoon like protection offered by the Kaiten allowed him to be carried by the wind attack and the wall of the arena stopped him.

Once the attack had died down Neji stopped realising his chakra. The hole he had made in the wall was so deep that he had to take a few steps to until he was at its entrance.

_This guy… what the hell is he…_

Neji leaped down and lightly landed on the Arena floor.

_His clones are stronger than I imagined and that invisibility Jutsu he used was undetectable by my Byakugan…_

"Yare yare, Neji, you pack a pretty powerful punch, but I have taken the measure of your speed, your power and your eyes… The fight is about to get serious now but before we do tell me about the Hyuga?"

The question clearly startled him but he did not show it.

_Uzumaki Naruto what the hell is he…he's been in control of this fight the entire time…_

"Very well, if you want to know then I will tell, about the Hyuga's Destiny of hatred…

-----------------------------------------

Neji had finished his story and it truly shocked Naruto but he could not sympathize with someone who used his circumstances as an excuse to hurt others, especially what he did to Hinata.

"Your destiny is to lose to me, there is no doubt in my mind about that"

"We won't know until it's over!" Naruto countered. "I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago but… thinking that Destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake!"

"You're hopeless" Neji said as he put his Hitaite back on.

Right now he was actually at a disadvantage. He had sustained the Kage Bunshin for so long and that along with actually bending the light particles to make him invisible had taken its toll on his chakra. Neji could obviously see this and he was sure to capitalize on it.

It seemed that Neji had finally realized that he was low on chakra because he attacked and delivered an open palmed hit to his chest. The hit knocked Naruto onto his back.

_Damn… I was so cool when I reappeared but now I must look pathetic…_

"You surprised me there… Damn loser"

Naruto got to his feet after gathering his breath. "I won't run away… I don't go back on my word"

"I've heard that before" Neji mocked.

There's no way I'll lose to a coward who's always whining about Destiny." Naruto challenged.

"An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing…People is burdened with a Destiny they cannot oppose… YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE BURDENED WITH A SYMBOL YOU COULD NEVER RID YOURSELF OF!" Neji screamed in anger.

Naruto noted his Byakugan receding again but it was different from before. He was not deactivating it, something else was happening… He couldn't focus on that now because Neji's words had reminded him of his own burden.

_Kyubi…._

"Yeah… I can" he grated out. "And so what? Stop acting cool, you're not the only one that's special…." Naruto was starting to get annoyed by this guy. "Hinata too… she's suffered as much as you! A member of the main family but not acknowledged. Trying her best to change herself, thinking that as she was coughing blood while fighting you! You're the same! The branch family is supposed to protect the main family yet doing that to Hinata… In truth you are trying you're hardest to disobey Destiny…"

Neji did not reply instead he attacked and Naruto was unable to defend.

_Knowing the attack doesn't mean you can actually block…_ An ironic smile came to his face as Neji called out his attack for the second time that day.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"**

The pain was incredible and because his Kage Bunshin had also received it Naruto knew that he was finished.

Once the attack was over he found himself face first on the ground.

_Is this the end… the battle turned so fast…but I can't give up…_

"You are truly finished now Uzumaki Naruto, you can't even move. Give up and I will spare your life…"

"I can't give" Naruto said into the ground but he knew that Neji heard him. "I guess I never had anyone teach me how"

Naruto forced his body to move…

_I can't feel my chakra…it feels like that time when during the training_

"Give up" Neji commanded. "You can't use any Jutsu, all 64 opening points are closed. In the end you and Hinata-Sama share the same Destiny!"

"Shut up! Stop using that Byakugan to decide and act like you know everyone's Destiny!"

"Then prove to me that what you are saying is correct" Neji mocked.

Naruto slowly brought his hands together.

_My gift and my curse…Please father watch me…_

Naruto concentrated on that feeling that had first taken him to the Kyubi and he closed his eyes.

_Stupid fox lend me your chakra_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed out as he tried to channel chakra. He had stopped listening to Neji and he was focusing on getting what he needed. He remembered Lee's statement at the prelims…

_Whether a loser can defeat a genius through the power of hard work…His opponent may be me but if it's you Naruto-kun no hard feelings_

Most of all he remembered Hinata

"Can I ask you one thing? Why do you go against Destiny so much?"

"It's because I was called a loser" he said simply and at his words he felt it, the power of the Kyubi…

Naruto channelled that power and felt himself being rejuvenated.

_Incredible power. It's just like during the training….But more…His Kaiten is an absolute defence but I can break through it and maybe I can get through to him as well_

"You're pretty confident with your Heavenly Spin, ne Neji. I think its time for me to use that Jutsu."

Naruto smiled…

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he said without using a hand seal.

He extended his right hand and began to gather an enormous amount of chakra and rotated it at an incredible rate. The Kage Bunshin created the shell and kept the chakra compacted by forcing it down in different places.

"I don't know about this Hyuga Destiny of hatred or whatever but if it's too much for you then you don't have to do anything more. When I become HOKAGE I'LL CHANGE THE HYUGA!"

_It's finally done…_

Naruto shifted his stance and pushed off at a blinding speed.

"**KAITEN!**" Neji shouted and he started rotating.

"**RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Naruto screamed as his most powerful offensive Jutsu came into contact with Neji's ultimate defensive move.

The impact was enormous and it kicked up a huge amount of dirt and debris

--------------------------------------------

Hinata was amazed at Naruto's power and his conviction. She had witnessed the entire fight because she was fully healed from her battle with Neji. The attack to her heart had been severe but thanks to her own knowledge of medical Ninjutsu she had made a full recovery.

Right now she was on the edge of her seat watching the huge cloud and awaiting the winner.

Suddenly an object flew out of the cloud of dust and impacted heavily with wall of the arena.

Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Neji.

_Naruto-kun did it…he beat Neji-Niisan with his Jutsu…Rasengan._

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly walked to Neji who was lying on his back utterly defeated.

"Ugh…that Jutsu was truly powerful, you have beaten me completely Uzumaki Naruto."

"I failed the academy graduation exam three times" Naruto stated. "That's because unluckily for me the Ninjutsu test on the final exam was always decided as my weakest Ninjutsu. The Bunshin no Jutsu was my worst Ninjutsu."

Naruto reached out his hand to help him up.

"Destiny can't be changed, blah, blah, blah. Stop whining about stupid crap like that."

Neji reluctantly took his hand and Naruto pulled him up. "Since you're not a loser like me"

"Winner, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

---------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 14**


	16. Chp 15: Sacrifice

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 15**

**SACRIFICE**

Naruto was sitting next to Shikamaru having just witnessed Gaara killing two people. He had seen the look in Gaara's eyes and it had shocked him more than anything in his life.

"If those two hadn't been there we'd probably be dead…" Shikamaru said with obvious relief in his voice. "I've never seen a guy who could kill with so little hesitation like that… even Sasuke could be in trouble."

"I think so too, but not just because this guy is a killer. There's something else…" Naruto did not continue because if he was right this guy was just like…

_The Kyubi is restless within me…it sensed something in Gaara…it sensed kin…_

Naruto blocked everything out and willed himself to that place deep within him where the Kyubi lay.

"**Boy, what do you want?**" it growled out.

Naruto regarded the huge Demon and he could not suppress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Listen here you damn Fox, what did you sense in Gaara?" he demanded. He had learned since their first encounter that the Kyubi did not deal in pleasantries.

"**Why should I tell you, Gaki**" it derided.

Naruto was silent for a while thinking about how to get the truth from the Kyubi and then it hit him.

"I might be facing Gaara soon and if I don't know his secret then he might kill me, no he might kill us…"

The Kyubi grinned revealing its huge smile.

"**Shukaku, the Ichibi"**

Cold dread went down Naruto's spine as those simple words sunk in.

He opened his eyes to find Shikamaru staring at him.

"Hey Naruto what the hell happened to you? You spaced out for like ten minutes"

"TEN Minutes?" Naruto said in disbelief. "Shit, there's no time we have to go and stop this match" Naruto got up and started running.

_If the Kyubi sensed it then it too must have sensed the Kyubi…_

--------------------------------------------

Kakashi was watching the battle between Gaara and Sasuke and he was very impressed with Sasuke. The speed he had gained in their time training was serving him very well and his use of the Sharingan although at its second level was excellent.

_The Uchiha Blood… ne Obito…_

Gaara though was not fighting in the same way he had fought Lee. There was something wrong with his movements. He was not only battling Sasuke but it seemed he was battling himself as well. The sand was also moving differently from before and there was a lot more of it.

"Kakashi Sensei!" he heard someone shout and he instantly identified the person as Naruto. "Stop this fight right now!"

Kakashi was surprised at Naruto's outburst and he clearly showed it.

"This guy, he's totally different from you!" Naruto continued. "He's not normal!"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Ino asked the question on everybody's minds.

Naruto fell eerily silent…

_He said __you…not us…Just a slip of the tongue…_

"Naruto don't worry, me and Sasuke weren't late for nothing"

"Sensei what do you mean that you weren't late for nothing?" Sakura asked.

"Do you wanna know?" he replied with a question.

"Look, we don't have time for this" Naruto interrupted.

"Be quiet and watch him, you'll be surprised" Kakashi said looking back to the arena. Sasuke was already preparing to use the Justu he had taught him.

All eyes looked to Sasuke who was currently high on the arena wall charging his attack.

"No way…" Gai said "Is that…?"

Kakashi gave a small nod of his head and he smiled under his mask.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is because he is the same type as me" Almost on cue Sasuke finished charging his Jutsu and moved out at an incredibly fast speed.

"I see so that's why you trained only in Taijutsu and had him greatly increase his speed." Gai surmised. "But Kakashi if you spent all your time on Sasuke who taught Naruto the…"

"You guys are completely ignoring me!" Naruto interrupted. "This fight has to stop, there is no way Sasuke can win, even with that Jutsu"

"What is this Jutsu and this sound?" Sakura interjected.

"A simple stab, but it is Konoha's number one Jutsu specialists, Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi's only original Jutsu. It's a technique especially for assassination. The speed of the stab and the great amount of chakra that creates the heightened flesh produces a chi chi chi sound, almost like a thousand birds are running towards you. Thus this technique is called CHIDORI!"

Kakashi witnessed Sasuke piercing through Gaara's absolute defense and he could not have been prouder.

-------------------------------------

Shikamaru had kept a close eye on Naruto the entire time and he half expected Naruto to be envious of Sasuke but the look on Naruto's face was still one of fear.

_On second thought why would Naruto be jealous… he has that Jutsu he used on Neji…_

"Hey Sasuke also broke through an absolute defense just like Naruto did with Neji" Choji stated.

"Yeah but to be honest Naruto's was cooler" Ino said surprising everyone.

At her words Kakashi turned back to regard Naruto with his normal eye. He looked down at Naruto's right hand. Shikamaru followed Kakashi's line of sight and saw that Naruto's hand was open slightly and in the middle of it was the Konoha symbol albeit very small.

Shikamaru looked back at Kakashi and saw his eye widen in shock and surprise.

Suddenly Shikamaru saw a white feather falling down in front of him and then more came raining down.

_Genjutsu…this is so troublesome…_

He pretended to be affected and went down like the others.

He cracked his eye open a little bit and saw Naruto being affected by the Genjutsu as well but then something weird happened.

Naruto's eyes were completely closed and he was definitely caught in the Genjutsu but somehow his hands came together in a seal suddenly a Kage Bunshin appeared.

It stopped Naruto just before he hit the ground and it placed to fingers on his forehead.

"Kai" it whispered.

_What the heck was that…to perform that Jutsu while already trapped in a Genjutsu…he must have trained himself to do it purely from muscle memory…this guy is more than troublesome…_

------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly began to come to his senses thanks to his Kage Bunshin.

_It's a good thing I am so excellent with Kage Bunshin that even with my senses affected I can still pull it off…thanks Ero-Sennin…_

Naruto dispelled the Kage Bunshin and looked at the others around him. He did a quick head count and found that the Jounin Sensei's were still up and active, so was Sakura and he also saw Hinata moving around.

All of sudden fighting erupted around the stadium and he saw Kakashi sensei and Might Gai moving out to intercept some enemies.

_It's an invasion…_

"Naruto! Behind you!" Sakura shouted and he turned to see an enemy Ninja attacking him with a kunai extended. He barely summoned his wind barrier in time but it was enough to block the attack and break the kunai. The Ninja was clearly surprised having thought that he landed a direct hit.

Naruto was about to finish him off when something fast moved past him hit the opponent.

"Hinata" he said in disbelief. The strike to the opponent had been so powerful that it sent him flying through the wall.

"Naruto-kun, daijobu ka?" she asked.

"Hai, thanks for you help."

Naruto then remembered Sasuke and he turned to look at the arena. Sasuke and Gaara were still in it and off to the side he saw Gaara's team-mates covered in sand and unconscious.

"Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru let's go, we have to help Sasuke!" he shouted as he jumped to the arena.

He had sensed the steady controlled breathing that Shikamaru was doing and that had alerted him that he was not under the Genjutsu.

Naruto landed lightly on the ground and took in the situation in a glance.

Sasuke was not badly injured but he was clearly struggling against Gaara who had transformed.

The top part of his body was covered in sand and had taken the form of a Tanuki. He was calling up sand to attack Sasuke who was barely dodging it.

Naruto noted that Gaara's team-mates were off to the sides of Gaara edging closer and closer but so focused was he on crushing Sasuke that he did not notice them.

Naruto heard Hinata, Sakura and Shikamaru land behind him and he waited for them to asses the situation.

He heard another set of feet land lightly behind and he turned in surprise to see Shino.

"Ohayo Naruto" the bug user greeted.

"Yo" he greeted not hiding his surprise. "Now that we're all here lets get started. Shikamaru." He said indicating for the other ninja to speak.

"This guy is not normal and with his transformation there seems to be a greater blood thirst. Slaughtering Sasuke seems high on his list of priorities but that could change to slaughtering the civilians in the stands. Before we attack we need to set up a defense."

"Hinata, how strong are you feeling right now?" Naruto asked.

"I am feeling one hundred percent Naruto-kun." She stated with confidence.

"That's good Hinata because what you are about to do is very important. Your Byakugan can see chakra and thus you have the best chance of protecting the civilians while using your chakra efficiently." Shikamaru informed her.

Shikamaru was a true genius and Naruto knew that he would come up with a good plan for this situation. The fighting in the stands was intensifying but Naruto knew that the Jounin and Anbu could handle it.

"Shino and I will fight the two sand Ninja, I will face Temari and you get to have your fight with the puppet user. Finally Naruto and Sakura you have to back up Sasuke." Shikamaru said and he was about to say more but Naruto interrupted him.

"This guy Shikamaru is on a whole other level and from what I can tell his transformation is only just beginning. I think for this guy we'll just have to play it by the wind, which coincidentally is what I'm good at." Naruto said.

"Yeah you're right, I guess it can't be helped against an opponent like him. The main thing is to get him out of the Village, once that's done go wild." The genius informed.

"Alright everyone let's do this!" Naruto shouted and the leaf Genin flashed away.

In the time that they had been conversing Naruto had seen Sasuke charge another Chidori and attack Gaara. Although the attack had hit it did not do too much damage to him and that was a bit scary.

_Get him out of the stadium…easier said than done…_

Gaara charged at the downed Sasuke but Naruto moved even faster and delivered a powerful kick that sent him flying away.

Gaara skidded away and smashed against the wall of the arena but he quickly recovered and he was on his untransformed feet again.

"**YOU!**" he screamed when he locked eyes with him. "**He wants you DEAD!"**

Naruto sensed the restlessness of the Kyubi within him but he knew that it could not do anything.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Gaara screamed and he lashed out and from his body Fuuma Sand Shuriken flew out into the stands. Naruto turned in horror knowing that he would not be able to make it in time.

He saw the first of the shuriken reach the stands but before it could impact a huge wall of chakra appeared and blocked it along with all of the others.

Naruto looked around for the source and saw Hinata crouching with her hands firmly pressed on the ground.

_Amazing…shit, no time for that, I have to get this guy out of here_

Naruto concentrated all of his chakra and moved to the disorientated Gaara. He appeared before him performed a powerful sweep at the unprotected legs and then he put his palms on Gaara's chest.

"**FUUTON REPPOUSHOU!**" Naruto screamed pouring as much chakra as he could into the Jutsu. The attack sent him into the air and Naruto quickly activated his Bukujutsu and in an instant he was in air watching Gaara flying up.

"**FUUTON DAITOPPA!**" and he said and hit Gaara with enough power to send him clear out of the Village.

Using so much chakra made him disorientated and so he was unable to hold his Bukujutsu for long and he felt himself plummeting to the ground only to be gently held caught in what he thought was a cloud.

He felt himself being placed softly on the ground and then someone was next to him.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata" he said still feeling a bit disorientated.

"Relax, I'm here to help" Naruto then felt warmth infuse his body and out of his hazy vision he saw Hinata leaning over him with green chakra flowing from her hands.

He realized then that he was not actually held by a cloud, it had actually been chakra…Hinata's chakra.

_So much control…_

"Here drink this Naruto-kun" she said and she helped him drink something that tasted very sweet. "It's a secret remedy I made from different herbs, it helps with chakra recovery."

The combined healing efforts of Hinata and his own quick recovery skills allowed him to instantaneously feel better.

He got up and surveyed his surroundings. Shino and Shikamaru were still fighting with the two sand ninja but there was no sign of Sakura and Sasuke.

"They went after Gaara when they saw how exhausted you were Naruto." Hinata informed him.

"They still won't be enough but with us there, the scale will definitely tilt." He reached his hand. "Take my hand Hinata, we don't have much time."

She quickly did as asked and Naruto pulled her tighter to him and he activated his Bukujutsu.

It was his first time carrying someone and he struggled a bit but eventually he got the hang of it and soon they were floating high above Konoha. Naruto saw lots of fighting happening in the village. Over by the east entrance a large three headed snake was attacking the leaf Shinobi but suddenly a large toad appeared and cut all three heads in one swipe.

_Ero-Sennin…_

Naruto noticed a large purple barrier reaching up into the sky. He concentrated on it and he was then overwhelmed by the powers within that barrier.

_A fight at the Kage level…please don't die old man…_

"Hinata, can you find them?" he asked.

Without hesitation she pointed due west. "Sakura and Sasuke are moving out in that direction"

Naruto acknowledged her statement with a nod and he then set off in that direction.

He crossed the perimeter of the Village and soon caught up with Sasuke and Sakura as they moved through the trees. He was about to land next to them when Hinata shouted a warning.

"Everyone get out of the way!" she shouted. Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura leap quickly to sides and then a great spear made out of sand ripped through the forest.

"Were not out of the woods yet." Hinata said as she pulled him even closer and then Naruto felt her chakra envelop him.

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten!**" she screamed and Naruto felt what it was like to have an absolute defense. He felt something powerful impact the Kaiten but it did not break through.

Naruto realized how well he worked with Hinata because he was able to maintain his Bukujutsu while she performed her Kaiten. Their chakra was so well synced it was uncanny.

Hinata stopped the Kaiten as soon as they were out of danger and Naruto was able to get a clear view of what had happened.

As difficult as it was to believe Gaara had launched massive assaults on four different fronts. His spear of sand had been a diversion and when it failed he had attacked him and Hinata to keep them busy.

Naruto saw Sakura pinned to a tree by sand that was shaped like a claw and he saw Sasuke breathing hard and laying on a tree branch.

_As crazy as he is becoming he is still able to think and attack effectively…this is a going to be a difficult fight…unless I call him…_

Naruto landed in a tree and he gently placed Hinata next to him.

"Hinata, please check on Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked. She immediately moved to Sasuke to check up on him and Naruto used the space provided to prepare to summon Gamabunta.

He bit his thumb performed the necessary hand seals and slammed his hand on the tree trunk.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

The puff of smoke was not as large as Naruto wanted and to his shock it cleared to reveal Gamakichi.

"Oi Naruto, how's it going? I knew if I stuck around you would come calling sooner or later." The young toad said.

_Damnit after all the training I went through I still can't summon the Gama boss when I want too…_

"You!" Gaara screamed at Hinata. "Stay away from my prey" and he attacked faster than any of them had imagined but Hinata stood her ground.

Gaara extended his hand and it impacted with Hinata and pinned her to a tree. Slowly the hand of sand was cut off leaving Hinata trapped like Sakura was.

"Naruto-kun..." she managed to whisper before she lost consciousness.

"HINATA!" he screamed.

"She won't be release from the sand unless you beat me. Not only that it'll get tighter and tighter as time passes and eventually kill her." The transformed Gaara said maliciously.

"**Sand Shuriken!**"

Naruto grabbed Gamakichi and protected him with his body as he took the shots.

He landed hard on a tree branch feeling as if his body was turned into jelly.

"Boy you're weak." Gamakichi said.

"Shuddup" Naruto groaned out.

Naruto slowly gathered himself and stood back up again.

He locked eyes with Gaara and even in his transformed state Naruto recognized the look in those eyes.

_What sad and lonely eyes… just like mine used to be... __I used to loathe everyone and I couldn't understand who I was or why I existed as a hated being. The words of my parents left on scrolls were not enough…but I found people that acknowledged me and that's why I am unconcerned about being a sacrifice for the Village. It's all because I am not alone anymore…_

Images of all the people he cared about flashed through his mind, all the precious memories he had made with them all, always stayed with him.

_I had no idea how happy that would make me… I felt blessed from the very bottom of my heart to know that I am allowed to be here, to love and be loved by others…the thought of that terrible time before, terrifies me. That kind of pain is not a normal state…it's a pitch black hell. For this reason Gaara, I can sympathize with you_

Gaara was not attacking it seemed that he was taking his time thinking the battle was already over.

_I don't know what happened… but he is suffering from loneliness, not knowing how __it's like to be relieved… _

Naruto swayed slightly on his feet but he managed to control himself.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he only created four clones and then he prepared to attack. He took out a kunai and attached an explosive tag onto it.

_What is this raging feeling that wells me up…_ _For some reason… to anyone but him I don't want to lose…even if I die._

"Get ready for a brand new Taijutsu." Naruto leapt into the air and his Kage Bunshin's followed him. "**Uzumaki Naruto: Clone Body Slam**" Three of his clones preceded him and they were able to take the first counter attack from Gaara and hold his arm in place. The fourth clone grabbed onto him and threw him full force at Gaara. He could only counter attack with his free arm but Naruto was prepared for that.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" and a clone appeared below him and he used it to flip over Gaara's arm and land directly behind him.

"Eat this! **Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique! 1000 years of pain!**" Naruto plunged the kunai into a soft spot below the tail but he was unprepared for Gaara's tail which slammed into him and sent him flying.

_Shit this is going to hurt_

Naruto felt himself impact with something but it was not the tree and he instinctively knew who it was.

"Sasuke"

"Finally decided to go back to your normal self? Even after all that you still only managed one blow… shape up will you." He panted out. "I can't save you this time like I did in the wave country." Sasuke struggled to his feet. "Hey Naruto, Sakura and Hinata you have to save them no matter what. Create a Kage Bunshin and once you've got both of them run as far and as fast as you can." Sasuke stood up straighter and his Sharingan began to whirl. "Even if it's just for a while, I'll be able to hold him in place…I have already lost everything once before… I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again."

In Naruto's mind an image of the time Sasuke saved him in the wave country appeared.

"I get it…because he was like me, because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did… I thought he was strong because he survived that solitude fighting only for himself." It was all becoming clear now, all the pieces were falling into place and that fear he felt against Gaara began to disappear. "I was wrong, his strength isn't real. Strength doesn't come from fighting alone… real strength is not what you have when fighting for yourself…"

_When you have someone special that you want to protect…ONLY THEN CAN YOU BECOME TRULY STRONG!_

"I WILL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!"Naruto brought his hands together and concentrated his chakra.

_It's there, I can feel it, the power just like before…_

He felt it surround him, a blazing aura of pure chakra and Ki. He moved then at a speed undetectable by anyone and he was beside Gaara.

Gaara was still recovering from the exploding tag trying to pull himself together and he was too slow to track him

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and punched Gaara. The transformed Gaara flew at an incredible speed through the forest breaking many trees in the process.

Naruto moved even faster and appeared a behind him and delivered a powerful kick that sent him flying into the sky and with an even bigger boost in speed Naruto appeared above Gaara and hammered him back to the ground.

The impact was deafening and Naruto slowly floated down to see his handy work. Gaara's body was completely trashed but he was still moving.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO YOU!" Gaara screamed and Naruto was blown away by a powerful mix of wind and chakra. He landed badly on the ground and when he finally looked up he saw an enormous being made of sand towering above him.

_Shukaku the Ichibi_

Naruto reached out with his hand to get up but it slipped on some sand.

_Sand…Shit_

His eyes widened as he realized his predicament. Sand was gathering around him but it was more powerful than anything Gaara had used so far. It was inescapable even with his boost in power.

"NARUTO!" he heard Sasuke scream.

_Sakura, Sasuke…Hinata-chan…I'll protect you all_

-----------------------------------------

"Damnit my body won't move!" Sasuke said in anger.

"Desert Coffin" the large being that was Gaara said.

"I will protect Hinata-chan" a muffled sound came from Naruto who was almost completely covered in sand. Briefly from within the Sand Sasuke saw a flash of blue light.

"**KYOCHIOSE NO JUTSU**"

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, the sand burst apart and a huge cloud of smoke appeared in its place. When it cleared a hundred meter tall toad materialized and atop its head stood Uzumaki Naruto…

--------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	17. Chp 16: Return to Shadow

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 16**

**RETURN TO SHADOW**

Konohagakure

The battle had been long and terrible. Orochimaru's abominable Jutsu, the Edo Tensei had tipped the battle well and truly into his favour. To fight the Shodaime and Nidaime together was a feat very few could manage and he was glad to see that even in his old age he could still hold his own.

The Hokage's one and all had died in their prime and he was the only one to have lived to such an old age.

_I am out of options…this is the end for me but I will be comforted to know that the Will of Fire Lives on…_

He was badly injured by Orochimaru's sword because he had tried to get in close to attack him but his student's fit and hale body had proved too much for him. He was losing a lot of blood and his time was short.

The Shodaime and Nidaime were slowly approaching him, trying to gauge what he would do. He knew that the battle would have been long over had the third coffin risen to release its contents. Having personally known all of the Kage's and knowing his own strength at his prime he knew that Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage stood as the strongest.

_Naruto-kun…I am glad you knew about them, those two people…_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he screamed and he formed two clones that immediately engaged the brothers before they could attack.

"Sarutobi-sensei, by using that Jutsu you have sealed your own fate. Only death waits" Orochimaru mocked from a distance.

"Do you remember my old nickname, Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Of course, you were called the Professor, for reportedly knowing all of the Jutsu in Konoha." He said with respect tinged with too much sarcasm to be complementary.

"I received that nickname due entirely to hard work and the desire to protect all those that I hold precious."

"The same lecture about the genius and the hard worker, how boring." He said with an exaggerated yawn. "Your life is nothing compared to mine because I will know all of the Jutsu in the world, thanks to the Sharingan. All of you Kage's always looked within the boundaries of this Village, never once imagining the scope and breadth of the world without. But be honest Sarutobi-sensei, there is no defeating a genius like me. Not even Jiraiya could hope to win…."

"It is rare in these times to find a man who is both a genius and a hard worker but they exist and Konoha was once blessed enough to have him reside here. He gave his life to save this Village and I can do naught but follow his example." The clones he had created grabbed onto the Shodaime and Nidaime and restrained them and that was the signal.

"What are you blathering about old man!" Orochimaru said revealing impatience.

"It is thanks to that man again that this Village will be saved." He began to form the Seals shown to him thirteen years prior. "Here is a Jutsu that even you do not know"

He was just about to form the last seal when a hand grabbed him and stopped him.

"Yare, yare Sarutobi-Sama, you shouldn't be doing such extreme things" a shockingly familiar voice said to him.

Just then the barrier around them shattered.

"HEY YOU STUPID BRATS!" four voices said in unison, even in stereo he could not mistake that voice. "I don't care if you are little kids, I'm still gonna kick your asses!"

Orochimaru was deathly silent as he witnessed what was unfolding.

Sarutobi could only look up in awe…

"Minato…" he whispered. The blond haired man looked on him with a bright smile and even in the midst of this dangerous situation, Sarutobi felt his heart lift up with hope.

He suddenly felt four evil chakra's flare up but a split second later four purer and much more powerful chakra signatures arose and dwarfed the evil ones. He turned his head to view what was going on. "Kushina…"

He saw four of Orochimaru's grotesque subordinates on their knees being easily restrained by the same person. Uzumaki Kushina. Her eyes were giving off a blue glow and she was clearly in control.

"The Hero always arrives late" Namikaze Minato said to him.

Sarutobi chuckled but the action caused him pain and his chuckle turned into a wince.

He felt his shadow clones dispel and he knew that his chance was gone but he was not worried.

He suddenly felt a burst of chakra and the hand that had been holding him let go. He was about to collapse from the pain and exhaustion but he was caught by those same hands and helped upright.

When he looked up he saw the bodies of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage begin to change back to their pallid and decayed state.

What shocked him the most was that their eyes were back to normal and they looked upon him the same way that he last remembered.

"I am glad to see that the Will of Fire remains so strong and that every Generation grows stronger than the rest" The Shodaime said. He turned and looked at the Village and all of the surrounding area. He stopped when faced the East and Sarutobi slowly followed his line of sight to behold the mighty Gamabunta battling an equally large Shukaku. "I am glad to see that the trees I planted so long ago are still growing strong." With that said he turned to him and bowed deeply from the waist and even in his injured state with the help of Minato, he returned the bow.

"You've done well Saru, and you too Kushina-san." The Nidaime said. "The Uzumaki Clan lives on within you and your son. I once long ago came to The Whirlpool Village and I was privileged enough to see the Truth." He also turned towards the East. "The rivers I created still flow strongly, that is as it should be"

The Shodaime slowly brought his hands together and so did the Nidaime.

"A final gift…" The Shodaime said

"For you" the Nidaime finished.

The Earth rumbled greatly and they all had to stand firmer to keep their balance.

The shaking took a while to stop and when it was done the Hokage's bowed deeply and Sarutobi and Minato also bowed. When he looked up he saw the light leave the eyes of Kage's and slowly the shape of the bodies began to be blown away to reveal the bodies of two young Ninja.

Sarutobi noted the forehead protectors they wore and the true nature of Orochimaru was there for him to see

_He uses the next Generation, denying the future of their light all for his selfish ambitions…I must atone for my mistakes…_

He looked to the Yondaime and saw the barely held fury.

_The desecration of life…I know you are even more appalled then me Minato_

"Yondaime-Sama, please let me finish this fight. My heart is now easier knowing that you are here and I can finally finish this."

"I understand Sandaime-Sama, it is your duty. Years ago I asked the same thing…know that I have always respected you as a Shinobi, as a leader and as a man and I will always be grateful for what you have done for my son."

The Yondaime stepped back.

"Orochimaru, it is time to finish this" He began to repeat the set of seals he had used earlier and this time he finished them and he performed Shunshin no Jutsu to appear in front of Orochimaru. "Your ambition ends!"

----------------------------------------------

Splashes of water raining down upon her face caused her to wake. At first she was disorientated and she felt something constricting her greatly.

It all slowly came back to her.

"Naruto-kun!" she said out loud.

She was currently held in place against a tree by a large chunk of sand shaped like a claw. It was slowly getting tighter and tighter and Hinata knew that she had to escape as soon as possible.

She quickly activated her Byakugan and her vision instantly zeroed in on Naruto. She was shocked at what she saw. Naruto was standing atop an enormous Toad fighting a Tanuki made entirely of sand.

She would have laughed out loud had the situation not been so serious.

She focused on the sand constricting her and saw that it had chakra flowing through it and that immediately gave her an idea.

She focused her chakra and released it all around her overwhelming the sand and also shattering the tree she was stuck on. She landed gracefully on the ground and dusted herself off and without a moment of hesitation she leapt back up into the tops of the trees.

Alighting on the highest tree possible she deactivated her Byakugan and witnessed the battle of behemoths.

The Giant Toad had clearly taken a direct hit from the Tanuki and it was not looking good. She was truly amazed that Naruto could summon such an animal and there was no doubt in her mind that it was the Boss of the Toads.

Suddenly the Toad leapt at the Tanuki and it was quickly covered in smoke and from within the smoke Hinata saw a claw reach out and then smoke cleared to reveal an enormous fox.

_They used Henge no Jutsu_

Hinata witnessed the Fox claw the monstrous form of Gaara and it opened its jaws wide and clamped them onto the beast.

She realized that Naruto was making a move and she quickly activated her Byakugan to get a better look.

She saw him leap of the Fox and land on the Tanuki and he ran full speed towards Gaara whose top half was sticking out of the Tanuki.

Before Naruto reached Gaara the sand at his feet suddenly swirled around them and trapped him in place.

Hinata could see him struggling to escape but it seemed to be no use.

Hinata gathered all of her chakra and concentrated it to her feet. Utilizing her control she released the massive amount of chakra in a finite burst. The tree she was on was instantly obliterated as she launched through the air towards the behemoths.

She completely passed the Fox Henge of the Giant toad and she landed with a huge impact kicking up Sand from the Tanuki.

She was breathing heavily after the huge leap she had performed but she was still determined to help Naruto. She started running to his position.

"HOHOOO!" the Tanuki screamed in manic glee. "Another insect to crush" With her Byakugan active Hinata was able to see the sand coming from behind her and she easily leapt out of the way. She landed easily and quickly approached Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted to get his attention.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to save you" and she immediately gathered chakra to her hands and with speed and surgical precision she cut Naruto free.

"Hinata-chan, thanks for your help but you have to get away from here. This guy is not normal"

Suddenly the Tanuki started bucking wildly to free itself from the grip of the Fox and with a powerful wrench it did.

Hinata saw the Henge break and the large Toad was its normal self again.

"Shit" Naruto cursed "I have to go!" He started running towards Gaara.

Hinata immediately ran as well hoping she could provide support for Naruto again should he get into trouble.

Naruto leapt into the air aiming a powerful fist for the exposed Gaara but sand suddenly rose up and caught him. His fist was an inch away from connecting with the sleeping Gaara.

She saw more sand coming for her as well but she knew that she had to help Naruto so she concentrated her chakra into her hand and thrust it forward while releasing the gathered chakra. The effect was like a laser cutting through the air and the sand around Naruto's arm was obliterated.

Hinata felt the sand cover her and due to her chakra exhaustion she could not free herself.

"**Desert Coffin!**" The Tanuki said.

Hinata then felt her entire body being constricted by the sand and she shut her eyes in pain.

_I can't die here…I have to protect Naruto…I have to protect all that is precious to me_.

Her Byakugan receded and total darkness enveloped her. It seemed like she was floating in an endless ocean of darkness.

_It's so warm, so beautiful…I feel it so clearly now…we began in darkness and sought the light but in the end …we return to darkness our true home_

Hinata suddenly felt incredible power flooding into her body and the pressure and pain disappeared.

She stretched her whole body and extended her new power blasting away the sand. At the same time a huge chakra signature flared up and the Tanuki stopped moving, solidified and quickly began to crumble and break.

For a brief moment she had a sense of falling but then strong arms caught her.

She slowly opened her eyes to view the person holding her.

Her eyes locked with those of Naruto…and his eyes glowed a bright solid blue….

-----------------------------------------

His chakra had jumped to an incredible level when she was attacked and he had delivered a powerful punch to Gaara and that had clearly dispelled his fake sleep Jutsu

But the attack on Hinata had not stopped.

He had realized that the Demon had been out to long and that its power would not easily be stopped.

He had felt despair stronger than anything at the thought of losing Hinata and that is when it happened.

His vision suddenly exploded with colour as the world around him transformed into a kaleidoscope.

He had raised his hand and marvelled at the blue fire that seemed to run through his hand. In some places it was interspersed with red but the majority was blue.

He slowly put his hand upon the Sand Demon's body and willed his energy into it easily overloading its system and destroying the chakra and will holding it.

Satisfied with the Demon form's destruction Naruto went to save Hinata but before he got there he felt an enormous force coming from within the sand that was covering her and it quickly expanded blowing the sand away with a huge force.

He witnessed Hinata floating serenely with her hands outstretched at her side and she was covered in a dark aura of power. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling.

There was a true beauty to her form and Naruto felt incredible power underlined with a gentleness that warmed him.

Naruto saw her slowly start to fall as the being that was the true form of Shukaku crumbled.

He moved to catch her and he surprised himself with his speed. Everything around him seemed to be happening in slow motion but he was not concerned about that.

He easily caught Hinata and his Bukujutsu kept them up.

Slowly she opened her eyes and Naruto's locked with hers… and they were a solid onyx…

--------------------------------------

Minato watched the Sandaime perform the Fuuin Jutsu he had created so many years ago. He was heartbroken when he realized that the Sandaime could not seal away Orochimaru's soul but he was comforted by the fact that he would find his rest.

Orochimaru was in terrible pain from having his arms sealed by the Sandaime and Kushina was easily taking care of Orochimaru's so called body guards. The battle in Konoha had turned and the attackers were now fleeing.

The Will of Fire still remained…

Orochimaru clearly wished to retreat but with his subordinates being restrained by Kushina and his arms sealed away he had very few options.

"You are still as powerful as ever Minato-kun" Orochimaru ground out. "But you are still too honourable…he, he, he…"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the Western wall. Minato turned to see a Giant Snake appear and crash through the city.

"What will you do now, Yondaime-Sama…kill me or save your people…"

Minato body flickered behind Orochimaru faster than any could track and his hand glowed gold and he placed it on Orochimaru's neck.

The Sannin screamed as the Jutsu flooded his body at the cellular level and then Minato body flickered in front of him and delivered a strong punch. He was comforted by the crack of his opponents jaw.

"Kushina!" he said out loud even as he body flickered away.

-----------------------------------

_That man is still to fast…_

The Kage Bunshin's she had created were subduing the Four Sound Ninja even after their transformations. She had activated her bloodline limit to keep them under control. The punch Minato had given Orochimaru had floored him and he was still in great pain from the Sandaime's seal and so Kushina knew that she had to finish as well.

Kushina exerted a little bit of her power and the sound of bones cracking filled the air immediately followed by screams of pain. The hideous children before her had activated some kind of Jutsu that had mutated their bodies and although they had gained tremendous power they were still no match for her.

As one the Kage Bunshin's let go of their captives and dispelled.

Kushina then calmly went to the body of Sarutobi ignoring Orochimaru and his subordinates. She summoned a cushion of air that reverently picked up the Sandaime's body and she began to walk away.

A silver haired Ninja quickly appeared on the roof and from his Hitaite, Kushina knew that he was a Sound Ninja but she still recognized him from her days in the Konoha medical team.

_Yakushi Kabuto…betrayal has stalked this Village for so long…_

His face registered shock when he saw but she was not overly worried.

"Take your master and go, when my husband returns none of you will be spared" she said.

-----------------------------------

Hinata was amazed at what she was seeing and feeling. She concentrated more and looked at his chakra system. It was overflowing and there seemed to be no end to it.

"Naruto-kun, your eye's" she said in awe.

Suddenly Naruto looked below him.

"Hey Gaki!" The loud voice of the Toad boomed. " I'm at my limit, I'll see ya later… Gamakichi let's go" with that the Toad left in an enormous burst of smoke and returned to his home.

She also saw what he saw but she did not have to look down. Gaara was stirring.

Naruto floated down and landed lightly a few feet away from Gaara and he put Hinata down.

The Sand Nin slowly got to his feet.

------------------------------------

"My existence won't be put out…IT WON"T BE PUT OUT!"

_But will I be saved_

Gaara got to his feet but effort required almost caused him to pass out. Standing in front of him were two people no older than him but they both displayed power greater than any he had ever seen.

Slowly Naruto stepped past his companion and approached him his eyes were glowing blue with power and Gaara could not meet them.

"Don't come any closer!" he screamed as he started to back away.

"_Being alone …being incomplete"_ Naruto whispered and despite himself Gaara looked up to meet his eyes and he was shocked to see that they were back to normal and within them Gaara saw the same pain that always showed in his eyes.

"_What you must feel…what your pain must be…I understand that…_" Naruto continued but his voice broke slightly. "But for the people who are precious to me…" His voice became firmer. "If you or anyone hurts them I will stop them."

"What? Until now, you've been fighting for the sake of other people…why…?" he asked.

"Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone… They acknowledged my existence… That's why they are all important"

His words sparked the memory of his aunt.

'_Needing those close to you. An affectionate heart that gives all of itself for those important people and is watching over them_

"Love" he said out loud.

_That's why this guy is so strong…_

The girl with the pure black eyes approached him and quietly took his hand. Gaara noted the gentle squeeze Naruto gave her.

_These two, they are so powerful but not for themselves… for each other…_

Temari and Kankuro suddenly appeared in front of him and they went into battle stances and then behind Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke appeared and in his arms he was holding the pink haired girl.

Gaara could sense the tension in the air but at this point he just wanted to go home. Naruto had given him a lot to think about…

"That's enough…" he said to his siblings

_Uzumaki…A maelstrom is that what you are Naruto…?_

"I understand" Kankuro said.

Gaara felt the last of his strength leaving him and just when he was about to fall from exhaustion Kankuro caught him. Gaara felt Kankuro support his weight and then he leapt away.

He was still incredibly exhausted but he wanted to apologise to his siblings before he passed out.

"Temari…Kankuro, I'm sorry…"

"It…it's nothing…" Kankuro replied and then darkness took him.

----------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	18. Chp 17: Interim

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 17**

**INTERIM**

Konohagakure

12 Years Ago

Minato had just finished sealing the Kyubi within his only child and now he felt the life leaving him.

Gamabunta had returned to his realm due to chakra exhaustion and now he was left alone.

Naruto was safe and that was all that mattered, his and Kushina's Legacy would live on.

He was alone on the battle field and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. He had used almost all of his chakra to seal the Kyubi calling upon the last powers of the Namikaze.

Warmth suddenly surrounded him and he looked up into the glowing eyes of his wife.

"Kushina" he choked out.

"Minato, my love…"

"Am I dead?" he asked

She reached out and held his hand bringing it to her lips. He was slowly losing focus but he could feel and see an aura of power surrounding Kushina.

He stepped closer to her but his legs gave way. She swiftly caught him and gently sank him with to the forest floor. The warmth had increased and Minato closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"You cannot go to your eternal sleep yet my love. There is still so much to do but for now rest…."

"**Uzumaki Kushina, I have come for that man**" a deep voice said.

"I am afraid that I cannot do that Shinigami-sama. Too many of those I love have already crossed your Gate…"

"**So you would defy death itself for this man?**"

"Yes I would…"

"**Why?**"

"I love him…" Kushina said her voice cracking.

"**Do you truly think that is enough?**"

"No that's why I will bargain for his life…Chaos approaches the borders of your realm, you are in need of champions"

"**For you to know this means you are truly an Uzumaki…very well I will listen to what you have to say…"**

"We will fight for you and when next you come to Konoha we will come back with you…the power of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze will be valuable to you…"

For a long time no one spoke.

"**Very well, we have an agreement**"

---------------------------------------

_Some time later_

"Minato" Kushina said as she tried shaking him awake.

"A few more minutes honey" he automatically replied and tried to roll the other way. The sharp pain of a rock digging into his side woke him up very quickly.

The pain also brought everything back to him.

_Kushina…Naruto…_

He was up in a flash surveying the alien landscape around. The world he found himself in was overcast by sky filled with dark grey clouds, the earth at his feet was hard and unyielding and it seemed to be made of an unknown substance. The air was heavy weighing down upon him but it was not unbearable.

_Am I dead…_

"No Minato you are not dead" his wife said. He turned to her ignoring everything else.

"Kushina… but how?" he said in disbelief.

"I made a deal with The Shinigami himself" his wife stated matter of factly. "Unlike you Minato I happen to be a good negotiator." She chided.

He was silent as he comprehended her words. "So where are we?" he asked finally.

"The Warren of Death, the Shinigami real"

"But we are not dead?" he asked wanting confirmation.

"No, we are not dead, my love…" she said

Minato moved close to her and took her in his arms and kissed her with all the unspoken passion that had guided them to each other.

"I thought I had lost you forever." He said his voice breaking.

"No you're stuck with me for a good long while" she said with a smile.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Their moment was broken by an inhuman sound and they turned in its direction.

"I remember now" Minato said. "I heard you speaking with him… I understand what we must do." The beast that was bearing down upon them was a grey behemoth as large as an elephant. It was running on two legs and its two huge arms dangled at its side.

"Are you kidding me" he said with a grin on his and he disappeared in a flash to appear right in front of the creature. He concentrated his chakra into his hand and without a word sent a scythe of wind into the creature and he leapt back to put some more distance between him and it.

At first nothing happened but the creature slowed down and when it took another step the right half of its body stayed behind.

The creature was split straight down the middle and the two halves both crumbled at the same time and before they hit they ground they turned to dust.

"Show off" Minato heard his wife say with a chuckle.

He turned to her and saw her eyes focused on the horizon. He followed her line of sight and witnessed hundreds of creatures similar to the one that just attacked them. They were all coming towards them.

"Now for the hard part" Kushina said.

-------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

AN: Will tie in with an untitled work that focuses on Minato and Kushina's adventure.


	19. Chp 18: Kinship

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 18**

**KINSHIP**

The enemy forces had been routed and forced out of Konoha and with Orochimaru's retreat the Sound army had also fled. The Sand had surrendered and all that remained were the terms.

Kakashi was currently in the Chunin arena with some of the other Jounin and like the whole Village they were waiting.

They had all witnessed the Flash of light on the edge of their vision and the screams of enemies that followed in its wake. They had all witnessed the shattering of the barrier surrounding Orochimaru and the Sandaime and with his eye he had witnessed the return of a hero and the end of a great Shinobi.

Kakashi was experiencing many emotions right now but he did not care to show them. He had long since accepted that those close to him had all passed on but the sudden shock of seeing those two alive had been too much.

He was not going to wait any longer so he got up and was about to leave the arena.

"Yo Kakashi" Gai called.

He looked up at the green clad Ninja giving him all of his attention.

"Where are you off to?" Gai asked.

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Tell me Gai, who would sit idle when the Yondaime has returned" he leapt away at top speed to see what he could see.

-----------------------------------------

She could not believe that she was back in this place. When she had left she had thought that she would never return but here she was. As much as she might like not to admit she knew that this was where she was meant to be.

She had seen and felt the signs more than a month prior and she had known deep down in her blood that her long exile was over. Even from half a world away she could not ignore it.

She was currently helping with the healing of some of the Konoha and Sand Ninja. She did not boast about it or brag but she knew that she was one of the best Medic Ninja's around and her travels had helped her expand her knowledge and skills to a very high point. When she had met Tsunade-hime, the Legendary Sannin had remarked that her skills were greater than hers when she was her age.

She had just finished healing a very wounded Ninja and was about to continue to the next one when she sensed his presence.

"Ohayo…Rin" The voice had changed but the mystery in it still remained.

She turned around to meet his eye.

"Hello Kakashi"

---------------------------------

They had told her to stay hidden while they took care of the baddies. As young as she was she was still strong and for her parents to tell her to hide was very silly of them. At least that's how she saw it.

When they had crossed into this world they had found a lot of baddies fighting and her mom had taken her to a big house far away from the fighting. She had asked her mom what to do if the baddies came for her but her mom had smiled and said they wouldn't, that the house they were in was special.

The house was very nice, it had a big front and back yard. It had nice furniture and everything but somehow it felt cold to her. There was sadness here, she could feel it.

The house was very big and it had nice rooms but only one seemed lived in. It was a big room but it was messy. The bed was not done and there were scrolls everywhere.

She was currently looking around the room and she approached a desk that was a bit large. She scrambled up onto the comfy chair and she sat with her knees.

There was a large scroll open on the desk and from what she could see it was about a Jutsu but it was a bit too complicated for her. Some of the words she did not recognize and that meant that it was too hard.

She decided to ignore the scroll and she looked around for more interesting stuff. It was then that she found something…. There was a picture and in it was a man with white hair and a half mask on. His fore protector was covering his left and he had what she imagined was a smile. He was leaning over three children, two boys and a girl and his hands were on the heads of the two boys.

The one boy held all of her attention though and she reached out with her finger to touch the picture as if to bring it to life.

"Otousan…" she whispered. "He looks just like Otousan"

----------------------------------

Naruto was exhausted. The fight with Gaara had taken a lot out of him and the power that had infused his body had quietened down. He still did not know where it came from but he was glad that it did. On the other hand he might not have needed it because he had seen and felt Hinata when she awakened her true power.

What had happened to him when he saw Hinata's life being threatened was incredible. He had felt and seen the world differently literally. Things had moved slower, he had seen the chakra flowing within him and the others… it was too much to describe except with one word. _Sugoi…_

_It's a Kekkei Genkai…it has to be…_ Naruto thought to himself as he and others returned to the Village.

They had seen smoke coming from different places in the Village and Naruto still remembered the wall's being torn down early on in the invasion before he went after Gaara.

Apart from the bone deep exhaustion there was something else… he had a strange feeling as if the world had changed along with him.

The power still lay within him but he knew that he could not readily call it. It was too closely tied to his emotions for it to be so readily available. What he would need was someone to help him and the chances of that were slim to none.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said. He turned to her and waited for her to speak. "Can I have my hand back?" she said with a blush.

Naruto looked down to see that he was holding Hinata's hand and he realized that he had been holding it the whole way. He blushed deeply and placed his arm on the back of his head while giving her a sheepish grin.

"Gomen Hinata-chan," He apologized.

He was about to say more when he felt it….

It was a pressure that sparked every single cell in his body. He froze allowing the sensation to envelop him.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto barely heard her, because he was concentrating so hard on the feeling. He focused his mind and suddenly he pinpointed the origin. He looked up in the direction of his home and for a moment he was frozen.

The need to be in that place was overwhelming, he needed to be there more than anything in his life.

The world around him warped and distorted until he could not see anything around him but in an instant everything came back into focus.

Shock suddenly gripped him as he realized that his friends were no longer around him and he was not outside of Konoha. He was instead at the Namikaze Estate… his home.

Naruto took a step forward and his foot knocked something on the ground. He looked down and saw a three pronged kunai lying on its side. He recognized it as the kunai that had belonged to his father. Early in his life he had copied the seal that his father his father had put on some of his Kunai's with some slight alterations.

He reached down and picked it up slowly and started to wonder how someone had breached the wards set around the perimeter and how that someone had taken this kunai.

Naruto began to scan the grounds and his eyes finally landed on the large oak tree that he had played in as a child.

"Come out!" Naruto said softly. He had sensed a brief spark of chakra when he picked up the kunai.

Naruto did not wait long because a tiny hand reached out from behind the tree and waved.

Naruto found himself relaxing slightly.

The person fully came around. It was a little girl probably around six or seven years old. She had bright red hair that framed her tiny face due to its length and size.

Naruto looked at her and he finally settled on her eyes. They were the deepest jade, a colour he had never seen anywhere else…save whenever he looked into the locket left behind by….

"Ohayo Oniisan" the girl said in a sing-song voice filled with laughter.

He was unable to stop the single tear that rolled down his cheek at the girls greeting. Deep down Naruto knew that he shared a blood connection with this girl.

"Ohayo imouto-chan" he said and he went down on one knee as his little sister came rushing into his arms.

--------------------------------------------

There was a lot of activity occurring around Konoha yet she still held her silent vigil beside the body of a great man. Her husband was busy bringing swift order to Konoha his arrival had been met with great relief in this time of chaos and confusion. The enemy was defeated but there was still so much to do.

She suddenly sensed a Ninja appear within her sensory range. She looked up to see a Jounin approaching. She immediately noted the cigarette that he put out and the symbol of the Twelve Guardians at his waist and the resemblance to the Sandaime was there albeit it had faded as the Sandaime had grown older.

"Sarutobi Asuma, I greet you in the name of the Uzumaki" she said solemnly with a bow.

"I accept you greeting for the Sarutobi" he replied with a bow as well.

"I cannot offer you words of comfort instead I will say your father died as he lived protecting those precious to him"

The man nodded and slowly approached the raised dais where his father lay.

Knowing that he needed his privacy Kushina melted away into the shadows.

_Now to find that precocious child of mine…_

Kushina leapt to the top of a house and concentrated her chakra to perform her special Jutsu. Her eyes started to glow blue with power as she accessed her blood limit and she whispered under her breath.

"**Kin no Jutsu**"

The world around her turned grey as she used the special Jutsu she had come up with while in the world of the Shinigami. Raising a child in such a place had proved an incredible challenge and so she had had to adapt and come up with many interesting ways to keep track of such an active child.

She was expecting the yellow chakra signature of her daughter and so she was not prepared for the column of powerful blue chakra that flared in the distance. She briefly glimpsed the yellow of her daughter in the embrace of the blue one and after that she stopped the Jutsu.

Once she deactivated the Jutsu she could not stop the tears that came to her eyes.

_He's here… my first born child that I never even got to nurse_

The pain she felt in that moment was greater than any wound and she felt her strength leave her as she collapsed but before she could fall on the ground strong arms and a familiar aura enveloped her.

"My love, why are you are in such pain?" Minato said.

His presence only served to make her cry even harder and he brought her into his embrace even more.

She managed to say one thing before grief completely overcame her.

"Naruto…."

---------------------------------------

The little girl was a bundle of enthusiasm and energy that amazed him. She was all over the place showing an excitement and carefree attitude that only a child could pull off.

When she had ran into his arms she embraced him as if her life depended on it and he had actually been surprised at her strength. She had then pulled back and looked at him and he had taken his time to study her features. She looked like pictures of his mom only younger and her green eyes helped drive that home. She had looked at him as well and said he looked like Otousan except for his whiskers and she had then tentatively touched them.

After that introductions had been in order. Her name was Namikaze Hoshika and she was his little sister.

That simple fact tilted his entire world. One thought raced through his mind

_They're back…_

Suddenly Naruto sensed two chakras at the gate he turned to see two adults standing side by side. The man was dressed in the traditional Jounin uniform along with a white cloak that was lined with red flames at the hem. His bright blonde hair grew in spikes and he had a smile on his face.

The woman was simply breathtaking, she was dressed in a blue Jounin uniform, she had long flowing red hair that reached to her waist. She was quite simply one of the prettiest woman Naruto had seen.

He recognized them from pictures but they did not do the reality justice. Their presence was solid and real and the smiles on their faces were genuine ones.

Naruto felt a tug at his sleeve and he looked down at his little sister. She looked from him to the new arrivals and then to him again and with wisdom far beyond her age she said. "Oniisan, Kaasan and Otousan are over there… go and say hello"

Not needing another word Naruto ran to them with tears of joy in his eyes. He ran to the awaiting arms of his mother and father.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	20. Chp 19: A Mothers Love

NARUTO:

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 19**

**A MOTHER'S LOVE**

**Konohagakure**

**Namikaze Estate**

He had never understood why people cried when they were happy until this very moment. His tears were falling down his face and he would not stop. Being held by both his parents for the first time was the happiest moment of his life. In his wildest dreams he had never imagined that it would feel like this.

"My little Naruto-kun" his mom said amidst the tears.

"He's not so little anymore, Kushina" his dad said. "He is already a powerful Shinobi"

"I know he is. I knew from the moment I carried him under my heart" she said quietly.

Naruto finally found his voice. "I never thought I would see you." He said quietly.

They separated from the hug to get better looks of each other. Naruto regarded them up close. Tears were still flowing down his face but he was not embarrassed. The love and acknowledgement he saw in their eyes was incredible. Having gone through life witnessing the cold eyes of the adults it was an incredible feeling to see the opposite. Thousands of questions went through his mind, like how they were here, where they had been but nothing came out. He was too lost in the moment.

"Naruto" his father said. Naruto looked into the eyes of his father. "I am sorry that I was not there for you and I am sorry about the burden you had to carry."

"There's no need to apologise…Ot…otousan…." He said the unfamiliar word which made him feel happier.

"I am glad to see that you have grown tall and strong my son."

His mom was also shedding a few tears and once again she kneeled down and hugged him fiercely.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I had to do my son. I hope one day you can forgive me? I have loved you from the day you were born and I have never stopped thinking about you"

"Kassan" Naruto managed even though he was even more overcome with emotion.

"There is so much to be known, so much to be said. I think the easiest way is to use that Jutsu" His father said.

His mother let him go and took his hand in hers. His father came beside him and took his other hand in his.

"Close your eyes Naruto-kun" his mother instructed. He did as he was told and he felt a gentle chakra envelop him.

Suddenly they were no longer in the courtyard of their estate. They were somewhere else. He could feel it in the air. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on.

Naruto witnessed his father carrying a bundle with tears in his eyes…

He realized that he had travelled to the beginning, the beginning of all things….

--

A mother's love abides, even unto the ending of the world. Kushina was seeing the life her son had lived and it broke her heart. There was only so much pain one could endure.

The pain of abandonment so evident in his young eyes undid her. Yet she could not look away. She needed to see what he had gone through without her. She had to see the consequences of leaving him alone.

--

He watched carefully absorbing every detail and mentally recording a list. As Yondaime Hokage he had made his last wish clear. The betrayal that he was witnessing made him angry, angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. His son had been the only one capable of holding the Kyubi, due to his unusual chakra. He had thought it was the genes of himself and the Kushina but Hoshika had not shown the same capacity at birth. Naruto was special, yet he had been treated so terribly. He could see the wounds that the Village inflicted, they were clearly visible in the eyes of the confused young child. Physical pain healed but emotional pain slumbered… returning at a moments notice to deliver wounds again.

The seeds had been implanted in every cruel word, every unkind gesture and every cold look. There was darkness upon his soul…

--

Naruto felt the light of the sun beating upon his eyelids and he slowly opened them to see his parents still kneeling next to him with his hands in theirs. He had seen what had occurred from the time of the sealing to their eventual return.

It did not help to dwell upon the past, only to understand it and learn from it.

"Naruto" his father said softly "Gomen-nasai"

Naruto was about to say something when they all sensed a new presence. They turned to see Hinata quickly landing close to their position. Naruto could see her Onyx eyes and he understood that she had been worried about him.

"Naruto-kun" she said hesitantly.

Naruto turned and beckoned Hoshika over to them. His parents were standing quietly waiting for an introduction.

"Hinata-chan, this is my mom Uzumaki Kushina, my dad Namikaze Minato and my little sister Hoshika." He introduced.

The names and their significance seemed to sink in and Hinata smiled. "Ohayo, it is my great honour to meet you all" she said softly.

They all chuckled at her formality.

"It's a pleasure to meet our son's girl friend" his mom said.

Hinata's face reddened instantly but Naruto did not understand why.

"Kushina, you've always had a way with words ne," his father said with a laugh.

--

The funeral of the Sandaime Hokage was held two days later. News of the Yondaime's return had already spread throughout Konoha allaying most of the Villagers fears. The Yondaime had arrived to the funeral with his family and it was there that the truth was finally revealed about Naruto's parentage. Many of the citizens were unable to meet his eyes knowing full well how they treated his son.

--

The council of Konoha went through some rough times as it was rearranged following Minato's ascencion to the title of Hokage again and the rebuilding of Konoha began.

END of CHAPTER 19


	21. Chp 20: Rebuild Redux

NARUTO:

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 20**

**REBUILD REDUX**

**Konohagakure**

**3 Months Later**

He knew he was dreaming but he didn't care. Right now he had everything he ever wanted. A family of his own, the title of Hokage and the power to protect everyone. He was standing in front of the entire village as the Rokudaime Hokage, waving and smiling to the people he was charged to protect.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around his middle and a warm body pressed itself to his back. Naruto smiled as the scent of lavender washed over him. He turned around and enveloped his wife in a hug.

"Naruto-kun, I love you very much" she looked up and he finally got to see her face.

"Hinata-chan" he said softly and he lowered his head to kiss her.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!! Big brother" A huge head of sister was in the sky screaming at him.

Naruto sat up straight in his bed as shock raced through his body.

"Hinata" he said.

"No silly, I'm not Hinata. I'm your little sister Hoshika" Naruto looked up to see his little sister sitting on top of his desk.

"HOSHIKA!" he heard his mom scream followed by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to his room burst open and his mom stood surveying the situation. "Little missy, I asked you to wake Naruto up, not the entire Village" she said with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Naruto was too afraid to point out that her own shout was even louder that Hoshika's. Instead he pulled back the covers and got out of bed to appease his mom. "Its ok mom, I was gonna wake up soon anyway. Plus you can't stay mad at Hoshi" he said with a wink to his little sister who got the message and climbed off his desk and came beside him.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was just excited" she said making a sad face.

"Ah, my little boy is helping out his little sister" his mother said with a sudden change of mood. "It's so cute" she said and she approached them and brought them into a hug.

When the hug broke apart Naruto saw some unshed tears in his mom's eyes.

"Naruto, wash up and get dressed, breakfast is about to be served soon" she said while taking Hoshi with her.

Naruto removed his gama night cap and shambled to the en suite bathroom. He brushed his teeth and then undressed and went into the shower. Naruto finished and went to his cupboard. He opened it and looked at its contents and he went about the laborious task of deciding which orange jumpsuit to wear. Most people thought he always wore the same one but in reality he had over fifty and could tell the difference between each one.

"NARUTO! Hurry up sweetheart, the foods about to be served!" his mother's said.

Naruto needed no other statement; he grabbed his lightweight jumpsuit, got dressed and raced down the stairs into his seat. By the time his mom turned with the first batch of pancakes he had his knife and fork in his hands.

"Good morning Naruto" his father said with a smile on his face.

"Morning dad" Naruto said cheerfully. Despite the short since they had been reunited, they had bonded and become a close family unit. The pains of the past were not forgotten but they did not shadow the joyous present.

Sometime later.

"Wow mom that was fantastic." Naruto said, with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yeah honey, definitely one of your best." His dad agreed as he got up from the table. "Now to work off some of that energy" His dad was wearing his training uniform and that only meant one thing.

"Thanks for the food mom" he said as he followed his dad outside.

Naruto was already stretching as he made his way to the training ground at the back of their house.

"Some light sparing will get us into the correct mood for what I want to teach you today son" his dad had been warming up and he was now ready to go.

Naruto never took his eyes off of his dad for instant and he was able to crouch and roll forward, to avoid the round house kick aimed at his head.

He got to his feet quickly and assumed a defensive stance to block his fathers attack. For the most part his dad was doing the attacking and due to his greater height and longer reach Naruto was getting more than he gave.

After thirty minutes his dad called a stop to the sparring.

"That certainly got the blood pumping, hey son?"

"Yeah it dad" Naruto admitted.

"Two times, seems like a nice way to end off the warm-up ne?" his father asked.

Naruto thought for a moment before he answered. "Let's make it four, to keep things interesting" he said with a huge grin.

"That's my boy, always reaching higher, just like his old man"

"Ready" Naruto said getting up

"Set" His dad added

"GO!" the voice of his sister shouted and in a burst of pure speed both were off.

Naruto raced through the Village thankful that the streets were mostly empty because it meant there was no need to worry about collisions. He made it to the gates of the Village at almost the same time as his dad and he immediately turned left while his father turned right.

Naruto pushed himself to his maximum speed as he went around the perimeter of the Village. Due to the speed almost everything was a blur so Naruto channelled some chakra to his eyes 'to see better'.

He was done in five minutes and he headed straight home. As usual his dad was waiting for him but Naruto could still see the trail of dust in his wake which meant he was improving in his speed.

"So what are you going to teach me today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I am going to teach you the Kame-Sennin style of martial arts, handed down among the heirs of the Namikaze clan" his dad said solemnly. "Are you ready Naruto?"

"Yes, I am ready" Naruto answered.

"Then follow me" his dad's words trailed off as the space and air around him began to warp and then a flash of Yellow light and his dad was gone.

Naruto concentrated all of his chakra and his willpower to bend the space and time around him and a flash of Orange light appeared as he was transported to that world.

--

"Mommy, big brother, and daddy disappeared again" Hoshika complained

Kushina looked up to see her daughter standing at the kitchen door.

"I know honey, it's kind of hard to miss the flash of light" she said in an understanding tone. "They will be back sooner than you think" She then resumed her task of washing the dishes while her daughter went to the living room.

Although her voice had been calm she was a bit worried on the inside. The martial arts that Minato was going to teach Naruto were extremely difficult to know and master. Naruto was lucky that he was able to undergo the training because the Kame Sennin style was developed by Minato to suit his high speed and as such only someone who could move as fast as Minato could utilize it.

She was only comforted by the fact that Naruto had her clan's bloodline limit to help him see when moving so fast, although how Minato managed it she still had no idea.

Thinking about their bloodline made her realize that it was time to start tutoring Naruto in its use. She had known that he awoke it in the battle with Gaara but she had wanted him to get a feel for it himself before she started teaching him how to fully use it.

Naruto was a truly remarkable child. In their absence he had come so far that she knew he would actually surpass them in a few years and she was going to make sure that he led the next generation….

Kushina became lost in memories…

"_Kushina"_ a tall man with long red hair said. "_You are my daughter and my only child but according to the customs of our people you cannot succeed me…._"

"_But father!_" she pleaded "_I have already proven that I am strong enough, I have mastered our bloodline limit and excelled in all disciplines of the Ninja…how can I not be your heir"_ the last was said with tears in her young eyes.

"_Ah my child, that you are the most powerful and talented of your generation is in no doubt but there is no way we can change the tradition… and besides the Seer's have spoken of another…_"

The words that the Seer's of Whirlpool had spoken so long ago came to her mind

"**His birth cry will shake the foundations of the world, his feet shall run on the sky and his will shall shape world**"

Although she had never been one for prophecies she could not deny this one….

--

Naruto recognized the dimension they were in as the place he went to when he performed the Hiraishin. He had never really entered this dimension for an extended period of time and he was suddenly feeling how weird it was. There was no light in the traditional sense but he could see clearly.

"You noticed how different it is when you spend more than a few seconds in here ne?" his father said from across him. They were seated in the lotus position and had been since they arrived.

"The air in here is heavy and somehow I feel heavier." Naruto answered.

"The Hiraishin is a gateway that we use to enter this place, there are no doors, or pathways only your will directs your way. The Seals we place are markers to easily identify a location, view its surroundings and appear wherever we please, in the real world it seems like an instant but in this world time is transitory." His father explained.

"You mean we control our perception of time in this place."

"Yes, our Will is the key. We are the first people in a long time to walk in this place, it is not simply coming here that is important it is actually surviving in this place."

"What is this place…?" Naruto asked

"A Warren…more importantly, the Warren of Darkness, the First One… I asked if you were ready Naruto…and from your eyes I know you are."

His father then shot off at a high speed and without a moment's hesitation Naruto went after him. It took him a bit of time but he finally caught up to his dad and then the funniest thing happened.

His dad turned around and started running backwards, yet he still maintained his speed. They were moving side by side and Naruto also perceived that his father was moving a bit slower for him to keep up.

Naruto sent chakra to his eyes and he was just in time to see his dad's fist heading for him but because of his own speed he couldn't actually stop it.

The impact of the fist sent him careening into the ground but it did not stop his momentum. He hastily erected a wind barrier around himself as he drilled through ground. When he finally came to a stop he looked at his impact trench.

His dad's face suddenly came into view. "You took that better than I expected" he said with a smile.

Naruto reached up to grab it and once again he was shocked by his dad's strength. "You could have warned me you know" he accused.

"The Kame-Sennin style is basically high speed Ninjutsu combat at its ultimate level. There are no warnings, only death. Simply appearing wherever you want does not kill armies"

"Back there, when you turned around you weren't physically running weren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, I used a combination of chakra and my life energy to keep me moving. Until now there has never been anyone but me who could do it."

"So who is the other guy?"

"You… son" his dad reached down offering a helping hand and Naruto grasped it.

--

Kushina saw the yellow flash as it flooded the living room and once her vision returned she saw her husband standing in the middle of the room with her son on his back. He looked very roughed up and Minato was not looking that much better.

"So how did it go?" she asked as she resumed helping Hoshika with her colouring.

"He's your son, you should know how it went" Minato said and she did not need to turn around to see his smile. She heard him make his way to the stairs.

"So now that you are done I guess it's my turn?"

"Let him rest a bit Kushina, Kami knows he's gonna need it…" she heard his voice coming from the stairs.

"What are you gonna be teaching big brother?" Hoshika asked.

"Quite simply my little star, I am going to teach him to see" she said with a smile.

--

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and he immediately realized was in his room. He turned to the wall clock and saw that it read 15:00. His thoughts went to the training with his father and he groaned with the remembrance of pain but at the same time he appreciated that he had come so far already. Right now he needed to eat and if he was lucky he could get to eat some Ramen.

His mom had not been a fan of his eating habits and so his instant Ramen cups were thrown out of the window and they were replaced with well balanced meals and the like. The only upside was that his mom's Ramen tasted even better than Ichiraku's and when he asked her why she gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him it was because they were made with love.

Naruto got up and repeated his earlier washing and changing and he then made his way downstairs.

"Big Brother, you're awake again" Hoshika said as she ran up to greet him with a hug.

"Hi little sis" he said. "Where's mom?"

"Oh she's outside in the garden." His sister answered. "She left lunch in the microwave for you, but I sort of had a little bit"

"That's alright" Naruto said reassuringly as he made his way to the kitchen. "I was going to offer you some anyway…that's what big brothers are for"

Naruto suddenly felt the small body of his sister attach to his back. "I love you big brother." She said

"I love you too little sister" Naruto carried her into the kitchen with him and put her down and retrieved his lunch.

"Let's go outside and see mom" he said as he got up and went to the backyard for the second time that day.

Naruto found his mom getting up from their shared garden. He smiled at how many similarities he had with his mom. Gardening was one of them and she had immediately helped his fledgling garden. They had both tended it and it was growing beautifully.

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you up again." She said as she came over. She took of her gardening gloves and removed her apron. "Did you have fun with your father this morning?"

Naruto grimaced. "Yeah sort of… there was a lot to take in" he admitted. "But it's only the beginning." His grimace, turned into a grin as he realized how strong he would be at the end of the training.

"Hoshi-chan, please take these and put them into the shed?" she handed the items to his sister.

"Yes mommy" his sister said enthusiastically she started to turn away but she stopped as she remembered something. "It's almost time for Daddy to come and pick me up" she said. "I should go and change." She then raced into shed and a moment later Naruto saw her run into the house.

"She might take after your father, but there is still a little bit of me in her" his mom said with a smile.

"It's time, isn't it?" Naruto asked simply.

"Yes, Naruto-kun it is." She sat down on the floor and Naruto followed suit. "It is called The Shingan"

Naruto absorbed the name and understanding came upon him.

"The blood in our veins Naruto quite simply put is Ancient and Holy" Many questions went through his head but he did not voice them.

His mother eyes slowly began to change. Her eyes started to glow a brilliant blue similar to how his eyes glowed. Slowly the light receded and his mother's green eyes were replaced by deep blue ones.

"To reach this level and master our Family doujutsu, requires focus and determination. I have watched you Naruto and in the short time since you have awoken your Shingan, you have advanced in leaps and bounds."

Naruto channelled his chakra and called forth his doujutsu. The Shingan.

"Its initial properties as you have learned are to detect all forms of chakra, it can see through Genjutsu and Ninjutsu and allows you to see movements. It also increases your sixth sense to a level where your intuition is not just a feeling but a tool you can use."

Naruto nodded confirming that he was familiar with these abilities.

"Despite all of your enhanced abilities there is so much more waiting for you. My son you must master yourself and reach the next level"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

END of Chapter Twenty

Next chapter: Onyx Eyes


	22. Chp 21: Onyx Eyes

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 21**

**ONYX EYES**

Hyuga Estate

Hinata awoke when the first rays of light entered her room. She quickly got out of bed and went through her morning routine of bathing, brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day. Once she finished she dressed in her Hyuga Kimono and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She walked past a large picture of her mother and she bowed and said a small prayer under her breath.

"Good morning Father. Good morning Hanabi-chan." She greeted.

"Good morning Hinata" Her father returned the greeting.

"Hello big sister" Hanabi respectfully greeted.

Hinata sat down and began eating with her family. The evolution of her Byakugan had been a source of intense discussion among the Hyuga clan. In the long history of their clan nothing like this had been seen before. What also compounded the situation was that Neji's Byakugan had evolved as well. During the invasion one of Neji's teammates had been seriously injured and even in his weakened state Neji had still rushed to protect her. During that desperate battle Neji had awoken the Light Byakugan.

The emergence of two evolutions of the Byakugan in one generation had changed everything.

The Dark Byakugan she had gained gave her a wealth of new powers. First of all her chakra increased greatly, her Byakugan's range was increased and the blind spot was eliminated. She could now see through Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu because her field of divination had evolved. It was now a personal chakra shield and as soon as anything entered it she was aware of it. She was also able to control the time and space within her field of divination, literally freezing it or speeding it up.

She divined its true power...to bend time and space to her will.

Hinata trained intensely and since she was the first person to awaken such an evolution she had to learn it by herself.

If hers controlled Time and Space then Neji's controlled matter and energy. His Light Byakugan transformed his chakra into a potent weapon. He became an engine of destruction and was it not for her own Evolution Hinata would not be able to touch him.

"Hinata I wish you to spar with Neji this morning to gauge your new powers" Her father said after they had all finished breakfast.

"Yes father" Hinata agreed. To be honest she also wanted to find out how she would fare against her cousin. She was not the same person who had stood up to him at the Chunin preliminaries. She was stronger, not just physical but mentally and emotionally as well. That was in no small part thanks to Naruto.

Thinking of him brought a slight blush to her cheeks. They were definitely growing closer and Hinata was hopeful for the future.

"Please excuse me while I go and change" Hinata said and she got up and went to change into her training clothes.

After changing she made her way to the Hyuga sparring arena. She found Neji staring at the sky. Hinata could sense that Neji's aura was purer than it was before.

"Cousin Neji, how are you today" she greeted.

He looked down at her and smiled. "I am well Hinata-sama" he bowed to her and she returned it.

"How is Tenten-san doing?" she asked.

"She is well. She made a full recovery and is back on active duty."

"I am glad" she said honestly.

"How is Naruto-san? He seems to be very busy these days."

"He is doing very well. The return of his parents has been good for him. The hole in his heart has been filled by their love"

"That is good to hear. I still find it funny that despite his hardships he still turned out the way he did. He was even able to save someone like me..." Neji trailed off and it seemed that he was lost in his thoughts.

The opening of the doors alerted them to her father's presence. They both turned to him and bowed.

He returned the bow. "Scions of the Hyuga you have both gone beyond anything that we have seen. Through both of you I believe the clan has found its redress... but that is a matter for another time."

Hiashi paused and looked at them. He smiled a true smile. "Hinata, Neji, as the next generation of the Hyuga please show me that you can carry that name."

He sat down and to witness.

Hinata turned to Neji and he did the same. They both bowed and then activated their bloodline limits advanced forms."

Hinata extended her field of divination to try and trap Neji within her gravitational field. Neji must have seen the extension of her chakra because he leapt out of range and he brought his hands together in the shape of a triangle.

Hinata saw the energy build up and she prepared to defend herself. She extended and concentrated her chakra and created a wall of darkness. The impact shattered the earth beneath her feet as Neji's blast hammered into her shield.

Neji continued his assault and he must have increased his attacks power because Hinata felt her shield break. She had a split second chance and she used it to activate her secondary power. Hinata manipulated the time around her and slowed down the energy attack to a crawl. She watched it approach her and stopped it completely in front of her face. She looked back at Neji who landed and regarded her silently.

Neji then opened his hand and closed it into a fist. Hinata read the attack leapt back while simultaneously pushing the attack away.

High above the Hyuga household an enormous explosion occurred.

"Neji-san, your power is truly incredible." She complemented.

"Your power is also incredible Hinata-sama." Neji acknowledged.

Then he disappeared. Hinata could not see him at all and his chakra had also vanished.

A sudden discharge of energy occurred close behind her but due to the constant time warp she was able to easily avoid it. Hinata realized that Neji was moving incredibly fast and that he was also staying outside of her range so that he could avoid her time warping powers.

Luckily for her his attack power was not as great and whenever the blasts entered her range she would easily avoid them.

Neji then appeared in the same spot that he started in. He was breathing deeply and Hinata could see that his chakra was lower. She herself was in the same position. In their brief battle they had pushed their new powers to the limits.

Hinata knew that she had been on the defensive for too long and she was going to change that immediately. She dashed forward and immediately manipulated the time around her. Neji just when she put Neji in her range a gold aura blazed to life around him. Hinata felt her powers being burned away. She checked her dash and back flipped away.

Hinata went through a set of hand seals while simultaneously accelerating the time around her. She completed the set of seals in less than a second.

"**Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**"

The Jutsu clearly caught Neji by surprise but he quickly recovered.

"**Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin**"

Hinata saw her powerful water Jutsu negated by Neji's defence.

Suddenly a beam of light raced towards her.

"Shit" she cursed, as she realized that she would have to use that move.

"**Protection of the Eight Onyx Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**" A blade of thin concentrated black chakra emerged from her hand and she brought it in front of her and sliced down just in time to cut the beam in two pieces that sailed harmlessly past her.

She wasn't out of the woods yet because Neji had stopped his Spin and he was going on the offensive. He fired hundreds of tiny beams of light at her and she continued to cut them. Even as she descended to the ground Neji still kept attacking.

Sensing the potential damage that could be done to the arena, Neji eased off his attack.

They stared each other down for a second. Hinata was determined not to lose to Neji and she also knew that Neji would not let himself lose to her. At an unspoken command they charged at each other, as they readied their evolved Gentle Fist.

Hinata contracted her field of divination and wrapped it around herself like a shield. Neji surrounded himself with a powerful aura of Gold light.

"ENOUGH!" came Hiashi's voice.

They both froze.

"The perfect defence and the perfect offence" Her father said from the side lines. "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object"

"You have both done well, thank you for the demonstration." Her father said.

They deactivated their powers, turned and bowed to him.

Hiashi bowed and left the area.

Hinata turned to Neji and smiled. They had both been going all out and it had ended in a stalemate.

A hand suddenly settled on her shoulder and the familiar scent of Naruto washed over her.

"That was amazing Hinata-chan" he whispered close to her ear.

Hinata's body froze and then it was enveloped with heat.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the world around her went black.

------------------------------------------


	23. Chp 22: Dawn

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 22**

**DAWN**

Konohagakure

Hokage's Office

Minato sat at his desk going over the mission reports for the upcoming week. It had been a little over three months since the invasion and Konoha was still in a bad way. There were still major repairs going on in the city and most of the experienced Ninja were out on missions.

The door suddenly flew open and in came his young daughter yelling.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Daddy!" as she jumped over the desk and into him. The force sent the chair sliding backwards until it hit the wall.

"Someone is happy to see me" he said with a chuckle.

"Your daughter has wanted to see you ever since this morning. She was worried that you didn't eat since you weren't at breakfast" his wife informed him as she came in.

To confirm her statement the smell of ramen wafted into the room.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked.

"He went to train with Hinata- Oneesan" Hoshika said. "He said he'll be home late because Hinata-Oneesan is going to show him some healing Jutsu's."

"Really, that sounds very nice" Minato said.

"Speaking of healing Jutsu" his wife interrupted "I just so happen to have been going over a document submitted many years ago by Tsunade-sama. It involved the inclusion of Medic-Nin in four-man squads to lessen the number of casualties. Given the loss of Ninja in the invasion we cannot afford to lose any more." She said in an offhand tone that immediately got his suspicions up.

"Yeah I agree" Minato said as set down his daughter and took the bowl of Ramen from his wife. He was about to eat it when he heard a stomach grumble. He looked down to see his daughter giving him her best puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help handing her the bowl as well.

"You are such a softie" his wife teased. "Hoshika, was that your plan all along?" Their daughter gave the most angelic smile as she wolfed down the Ramen.

"As I was saying the report for the Medic-Nin is sound and I think we should get Tsunade-sama back to the Village to kick off the project. She is one of the best Medic Nin in the world and her expertise will be invaluable in this time of Konoha's need."

"I take it you have already put in motion the plans to get Tsunade back to Konoha?" Minato asked knowing that his wife had already gone ahead and made plans.

"Of course she has" came the surprising but familiar voice of his sensei as he entered the room. "Kushina has asked me to find Tsunade and convince her to come back to Konoha. This actually works out because from my information gathering Orochimaru has been unable to find a cure for his arms and he I believe he will now seek Tsunade. That has to be prevented at all costs, the scars he carries are the punishment for his evil."

Minato was silent as he contemplated the issue at hand and he began to formulate a plan within the plan his wife had come up with. "Ok but I have one condition…no make those two conditions. I want you to take Naruto with you." If there is anyone who can convince Tsunade to come back it's him." Minato said with a grin because he was so pleased at himself.

His grin faded as two female voices screamed "WHAT!"

Minato sweat dropped as his wife and daughter began bombarding him with protests. "Please one at a time" he begged and a dead silence fell upon the two most important women in his life.

'I don't want my Onnisan to go!" His daughter wailed

"Namikaze Minato, we haven't been back three months and already you want my baby to go?" His wife asked in a quiet tone. Having lived with her so long Minato knew that when she was really upset Kushina became calm. No shouting or kicking from her just an eerie calm that was in such contrast to her normal personality that it hurt him to have made her that way.

Even though he knew that it would upset his wife, the choice was not hers to make. This was an opportunity for Naruto to train under a Sannin and to see the world at large, something that would help him greatly in the future.

"He's not a baby Kushina" he said gently. "Like it or not, our son has had to grow up without us, now that we are here we can't expect him to go backwards. This journey with Jiraiya-sensei will help him out a lot"

"Minato is right Kushina, there is a whole wide world out there and right now Naruto is on the brink of it. This journey is just what he needs." Jiraiya added strengthening Minato's argument.

"But he's my baby… watching him go will break my heart all over again" she said and Minato heard the sorrow in her voice. "But I understand… because I love him I will let him go".

"When do you plan on leaving?" Minato asked Jiraiya.

The older Ninja was quiet as if contemplating a huge decision. "A week from now, there are a few loose ends I need to tie up and this will give Naruto enough time to accept it."

"I don't think Naruto will say no. His Spirit is too free" Minato said partly to himself.

"I think me and Hoshika will be heading home. We have a week with Naruto and we're gonna make the most of it." His wife gathered up their still upset daughter and headed for the door. "I wonder how much underwear I need to pack for him…" he heard his wife say as she exited. He chuckled and he understood that it meant she had made peace with his leaving.

Jiraiya calmly went to the door and shut it. Minato sensed Jiraiya's chakra spike and he knew that he had cast his barrier around the room to shut out any listeners. The look on his sensei's face was serious.

"Since you've been back we haven't been able to talk seriously. Before you start though let me go first. In time since Orochimaru defected from Konoha I have been keeping tabs on him and early on it came to light that Orochimaru was part of an organization. That organization is called Akatsuki."

"I'm listening" the Yondaime Hokage said in all seriousness.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

"So here we are back in your home Village Itachi. Even though it's fallen on hard times does it bring back the warm and fuzzes in ya?" Kisame asked.

"We came here to accomplish the task of retrieving the Kyubi, let us get about it and quit this place." They were approaching one of the undermanned side gates and as a guard approached Itachi tipped his hat, raised his head and locked eyes with the man immediately catching him in a Genjutsu.

Kisame loosed a long and low whistle. "Man oh man you didn't even bat an eye, excuse the solid gold pun" his partner said with a laugh.

"From this point on we need to proceed with caution. The entire Shinobi world has been turned on its head, all because of one man" Itachi said in all seriousness.

"The man won't let us waltz into his Village and snatch his kid." Kisame said the laughter having gone from his voice.

"Never underestimate the element of surprise"

Things had changed drastically for Itachi. The Third was dead and the Fourth was back from the dead. The Fourth Hokage was the one man Itachi had absolute faith in. That man had seen Konoha through the Third Great Ninja War and he knew deep down that if he had been around during the unrest of the Uchiha he would have averted his course of action.

Itachi reached a decision as he and Kisame walked into the Village.

"Man Itachi, I've never seen you smile like that before" Kisame said.

Itachi could not help himself from smiling. He was finally going home.

_I'm sorry Sasuke, after today there won't be a next time_


	24. CHp23: Homecoming

**NARUTO:**

**THE LEAF IN THE WHIRLPOOL**

**CHAPTER 23**

**HOMECOMING**

Konoha

Sweet Shop

Itachi was formulating the plan that would set him free. If he had been able to see Madara all those years back then, The Fourth Hokage who battled the Kyubi itself would have also seen him. Therefore he knew that Konoha would be defended against Madara.

He had gone along with Akatsuki to keep an eye on Madara but the Fourth's reappearance gave him a chance that was unlooked for. He would accelerate his plan, free Sasuke from the torment he had put him in and then he would die.

The time for regrets was long past and the blood on his hands could not be washed clean. He would die by Sasuke's hand, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Itachi I'm in the mood for some dango" Kisame said

Itachi was in too good a mood to object. "There is a small shop that we can go to but we will have to be quick"

Itachi led the way and they quickly came to the store.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ayame, I will be your server. What can I get you?" the young woman asked.

"I will have five dango sticks" Kisame said. "Mix it up, but make sure you put in a lot of Anko one's"

"I will just have green tea" Itachi said.

After a few minutes their order arrived.

Kisame immediately started eating.

Itachi sipped his tea slowly as he finalized his plan in his mind.

"Oh boy, that was delicious. Is there time to order another helping?" Kisame said.

"No we have to go" Itachi said. He gulped down the remainder of his tea left some notes on the table and he got up. Kisame followed.

As they stepped out of the small store, Itachi saw three Konoha Jounin, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai. They obviously did not know who he was but his clothing marked him as someone of 'interest'.

Itachi then saw his younger brother come slowly walking down the street.

"Yo Kakashi" he called out.

It had been a long time since he had seen his younger brother and he was glad to see that he was ok. Itachi performed a hand seal under his robes and a black crow materialized on the roof of the Dango store.

He and Kisame both disappeared before the three Jounin could approach them but he knew that it was only a matter of time until they caught up.

They appeared close to a small Lake within Konoha and Itachi performed a hand self.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he said. The clone materialized and immediately set off to perform his counter measure.

The two Jounin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Hey, you guys, left with getting your change" Sarutobi Asuma said nonchalantly.

"It was a tip" Kisame said as he raised his hat.

The two obviously weren't expecting someone who looked like him so they were clearly shocked.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for this" Itachi said calmly. "Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, please forgive me" Itachi channelled chakra into his eyes and awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. They both looked into his eyes and he simultaneously trapped them with Tsukuyomi.

A second later and the two were down.

Kakashi then took a moment to recover from the strain.

"**Suiton: Triple Water Shark Missile**" he heard Kisame shout and he turned around just in time to see Hatake Kakashi blocking the attack.

The memories of his clone suddenly flooded into his mind and he turned to Kisame. "Keep him busy, there is something I have to take care of quickly" he said in a quiet tone. Kisame looked at him curiously. "Kisame at has been an honour fighting at your side" he said and then he performed the Shun shin no Jutsu.

He accessed his tracking Jutsu and found Sasuke's location. He was at the Uchiha District.

Itachi smiled at the irony.

He performed another Shun Shin no Jutsu and appeared close to Sasuke's location.

His little brother was staring off into space.

"Hello Sasuke" he said in a cold emotionless voice.

Sasuke stiffened in recognition and turned around.

"YOU!" he screamed.

"I see that your hate is still strong, but how much stronger have you become?" He asked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed, he then went through a set of hand seals and he grabbed his left wrist. A sound similar to thousands of birds chirping filled the air. Itachi took the opportunity to make a deep cut on his palm and he waited.

Sasuke raced forward and was about to connect with the hit.

Itachi was ready and as soon as Sasuke was in range he cast forth his most powerful **Tsukuyomi**.

He showed him the Truth.

The powers of Tsukuyomi allowed him to say everything and one second later he released the Jutsu and took the Chidori to his heart. He smiled a true smile, reached out to tap Sasuke's forehead with his bloody index and middle finger, thereby transcribing his powers into Sasuke's eyes and he breathed his last. "I'm sorry Sasuke, there won't be a next time"

-------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an inhuman scream filled the Uchiha district. All those who heard that sound would never forget the soul searing anguish of that scream.

Sasuke pulled his hand out of his brother's heart disbelievingly. What he had just seen had turned his world upside down and now his only brother was dead by his hand.

The mental anguish was agonizing and on top of that a fierce burning filled his eyes. He could literally feel them transforming.

His consciousness fled and he knew no more.

He awoke in the dead of night and the events of the day came rushing to him. He had awoken his own Mangekyou Sharingan, he now knew the Truth about the Uchiha massacre and he now knew the truth about his brother.

All of that did not change that he had his brother's blood on his hand.

"It will never come off" he said quietly.

He moved to his brother and saw the smile on his face. A wave of grief washed over him and a stream of tears issued from his eyes. He moved forward and closed his brother's eyes.

He went off into his house and took a cloth and a stretcher and went down. He slowly and reverently wrapped his brother's body in the cloth and he placed it on the stretcher. He carried the body to the Uchiha cemetery and he took a shovel and set about digging his brother's grave. He worked long into the night until he was finally finished.

He then went to the body and uncovered the head. Sasuke placed his hand over his brother eyes and performed the technique Itachi had showed him while they were in the world of Tsukuyomi. They offered little resistance and as soon as they were removed they were encased in a block of solid chakra.

"I am not sure if I will ever be able to see, what you saw, until then I will hold your gift in waiting. If I go blind before that, then that will be what was meant to be."

He sealed the eyes within a scroll and he proceeded to inter his brother's body.

Once he was done, Sasuke breathed a silent prayer and placed a marker over the grave.

The sun began to rise on the horizon and he turned around and walked away.

He reached his home and started packing his clothes. Once he was finished he walked out of the Uchiha district without looking back.

At the main entrance there stood the Fourth Hokage. He noted his clothes and valuables and he nodded to himself.

Once Sasuke had stepped out of the district the Fourth stepped forward performed a seat of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. The Great gate of the Uchiha district closed and the Kanji for SEAL appeared on the door.

The Fourth approached him and took out a scroll. "On this scroll is the key to the seal. Place a drop of your blood on the design to blood lock it."

"Thank you" Sasuke said.

"I guess you will need a place to stay" The Fourth said.

"There is a small apartment, I am going to rent. It once belonged to a friend of mine." Sasuke set off to his new future and his new goal.

----------------------------------------------

Since the disturbance by Akatsuki there had not been any other major events in Konoha. Naruto had set off on his journey with Jiraiya and returned a month later with Tsunade who agreed to be the Head Medical specialist of Konoha. She cured Asuma and Kurenai and instituted the Medical Academy of Konoha. In that time Tsunade also took in an apprentice, one Hinata Hyuga who had grown close to the Namikaze family. During his trip with Jiraiya Naruto had completed the Rasengan by adding his Wind Element to the Jutsu to create the Fuuton: Rasengan and he spent time training in his bloodline too.

Team Seven continued performing missions of greater and greater importance due to the advancement of Naruto and Sasuke and all in all Konoha was recovering quite well.

The peace was not to last long because on a dark lonely night Four Ninja infiltrated Konoha with the express purpose of retrieving one Uchiha Sasuke for their Lord and Master, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Thus were triggered the events that formed one of the greatest tragedies of Konoha.


	25. Chp 24: Destined Betrayal

Naruto Leaf in the Whirlpool - Rebuild

Chapter 24

Destined Betrayal

_Konoha Late Evening_

"I know what you're going to do" she said as she stood in front of the love of her life. She had been watching him for a long time and had known that something like this was going to happen.

Sasuke had changed, ever since his brother had died. Despite his outward demeanour of acceptance, she still sensed the rolling emotions that had plagued him for most of his life. In fact they seemed even more intense.

"Then why are you standing in my way?" he asked. "If you know what's good for you, you will step aside" he said calmly.

"I can't do that" her voice became firmer as she began to form a strong resolve. She had never been able to do anything for the boy she loved but from this point onwards that was going to change. "I want nothing more that to be by your side." She clenched her fist as she said the words that came from her heart. "Not as some fan girl but as your partner"

"My partner?" he said with mild interest. "What could you possibly offer me?" he took a step forward and she saw his eyes transform from their dark colour to a bright red with three tomoe around the pupil. "The path I am going to walk is not an easy one and looking at all of our developments since the Academy, you are truly the dead last"

He said the words she knew he would. "Her lack of growth since they all left the Academy was glaringly obvious. "I won't deny that I'm not the strongest, but I know I can change."

"Change is not enough, you have to want power, to do everything you can to get it" he said firmly. "This is not a childish D-Rank mission" he said. "This is life and death."

"I know" she said not flinching from his anger. "And I'm not afraid"

He chuckled then and it was a sound that filled her with dread.

She saw his eyes morph. The colours of red and black became inverted. The background of his iris returned to its original black and the tomoe changed to red. The tomoe then morphed into a six pointed red star intercut by lines that formed an internal star around his pupil.

"Prove to me your determination" Sasuke closed his left eye and his right eye focused on her.

The world she was in suddenly became inverted in colour. Everything that was dark became a shocking white and everything that was light became a deep black.

She saw a dark beast approach her with gleaming black teeth and an enormous killing intent. She was frozen solid and couldn't even run.

_What are you doing! You Idiot!_ Her inner self shouted.

The part of her mind she kept compartmentalized and blocked off came to the forefront.

_We won't be taken down like this!_ It said as it clenched its fist. It wound up and delivered a punch to the formless smoky beast causing it to disperse.

_It's time you and I became one._ She said as she approached her.

Sakura nodded. She understood that she couldn't hide from what she was anymore. Her true power was finally going to be shown.

She reached forward and took her other by the hand.

A strong power burst from them and changed the colour of the world they were in. Waves of energy spread out from them and a bright aura enveloped them.

She was finally whole again.

Her eyes transformed from their normal green to red.

Utilizing her power, she broke down the Genjutsu and cast her own to counter it. She forcefully dragged Sasuke into the world and bound him within it.

"I'm stronger than you think Sasuke-kun" she said.

Despite the position he was in the Last of the Uchiha smiled.

_Konoha the Next Morning_

The banging on his door woke him up abruptly. He scrambled to get out of bed and see who it was.

He opened the door and saw his little sister staring up at him.

"Dad's looking for you big brother" she said.

He knew that something was wrong from her subdued tone.

"I'll be right there"

Naruto closed the door and quickly got ready. He was dressed and ready fifteen minutes later and rushed downstairs.

He saw his mom sitting in the living room with Hoshi in her lap.

As soon as he came in she looked up.

"Naruto you're father went to the office, he asked that you follow him as soon as you are ready"

Naruto nodded and he teleported to the Hokage's Office. Before he materialized he noted the surroundings. His dad was behind his desk and Shikamaru was in front of it.

It was clear that he was expected so he materialized next to Shikamaru.

He startled the other ninja. "Geez Naruto I wish you wouldn't do that" Shikamaru said.

"Sorry, but it seemed like this was an emergency"

"Indeed it is Naruto" his dad said. "As at six hundred hours this morning Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have been marked as missing Nin." His father said seriously.

"What!" Naruto said in shock. "That can't be?"

"Unfortunately it is" Minato took out a report and handed it to Shikamaru "Sakura's parents reported that last night she left to apparently go and see Sasuke but she never returned. A search of Sasuke's apartment revealed that it was not slept in."

"That could just be because he was training all night or something. He's been a little bummed ever since I returned but that wouldn't be a reason for him to leave"

"That's where you would be wrong Naruto" Shikamaru said. "You might not have noticed it but you are regarded as the strongest Genin right now. Something that Sasuke had always had. Not only that but you were reunited with your family which was thought to be dead."

"So?"

"Sasuke could not help but be jealous of all of that"

Naruto was silent as he contemplated what Shikamaru was saying. Looking back at the past weeks he had noticed that Sasuke was acting different around him.

"With Itachi's passing classified information has been released around the Uchiha massacre." His father said. "I cannot go into detail but I can say that Sasuke has a new focus for his revenge."

"This doesn't have to go any further, I can find them and bring them back" Naruto said. He closed his eyes and searched for the kunai he had given to Sasuke and Sakura. He found the location of both at the Three Logs training area.

Naruto opened his eyes and he couldn't hide the disappointment on his face.

"Well that has confirmed it for me" his dad said. He turned to Shikamaru. "The manpower of the Leaf is at an all time low and we cannot field any high level ninja to find him."

Shikamaru nodded.

"From this moment you are in charge of an A-Rank mission to retrieve Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Gather four Genin from the same class and leave immediately."

"Yes Hokage-sama" Shikamaru said. "Naruto we will meet at the main gate in thirty minutes" Shikamaru bowed to the Hokage and left the room.

Naruto was alone with his father now.

"Naruto, I understand that this situation is confusing, but I need you to focus. Sasuke has awakened a powerful advancement of his bloodline limit called the Mangekyo Sharingan. It will grant him incredible powers. As the strongest Genin in the Village and the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan you are the only one who can stand a chance against him."

Naruto stood motionless, listening to his father.

"Please be careful and one last thing... come back alive"

Naruto grinned "I'm the hero of this story dad" Naruto said. "I won't lose"

Naruto disappeared in a flash.

"Alright we're all here" Shikamaru said to the assembled Genin. "I have been put in charge of this mission by the Hokage and from here on out we follow my orders."

"Hmm, the Hokage must have a lot of faith in you" Neji said. "Or he must just be desperate"

"Hey, Shikamaru is the only one out of all of us who made Chunin" Choji said jumping to the defence of his best friend.

"Even if he is a Chunin, he's still the lazy guy from the Academy who only liked watching the clouds" Kiba shot in.

"The Academy was a long time ago Kiba-kun" Hinata said. "A lot has changed since then" she looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Yeah a lot has changed dog breath. So shut up and listen to Shikamaru" Naruto said with anger.

"Just because the Hokage's your dad, doesn't make you the boss of me" Kiba said baring his fangs at Naruto.

"Enough you two" Shikamaru said. "I've been assigned as the leader and I take that responsibility very seriously. If any of you moves on your own or ignores my orders we might all end up dead" he said seriously.

None of them save Choji had ever seen Shikamaru so serious.

Neji spoke to diffuse the situation. "Tell us the basic strategy and plans then" he said. "According to what we've heard, it would have been impossible for Sasuke to leave undetected, so that means he had help, which means there could be possible ambushes."

"This mission has actually been classified a rescue mission so we are in fact the pursuers. Which means that the enemy will be able to get the drop on us the best way to counter that is to set up a formation that utilizes all of our abilities"

"We will proceed in a diamond formation. Hinata and I will be in the centre, Choji and Naruto on the left and right, Kiba in the front and Neji at the rear. Kiba is familiar with the terrain and has a keen sense of smell so he can easily warn of any dangers coming from the front.

Naruto and Choji both have incredible strength and will watch our flanks.

Hinata is our Medic Nin for this mission and as such her safety is of primary importance. Her Byakugan will also help us identify threats and she will then be able to assist where needed. I will be directly behind Kiba and will provide hand signals and orders to you all."

"Neji with his Byakugan will have the most difficult task of rear scout. Is everyone clear on the formation?"

"Hai!" they all said.

"Before we go, I'd like to say, I've never really liked Sasuke as a person, but first and foremost he is a Konoha Shinobi. And we never leave our own"

"As far as inspirational speeches go, that sucks" Naruto said but his smile removed the bite from his words. He walked forward and reached into his ninja utility pouch.

He retrieved five kunai.

The others noted the unique design of the weapons.

"I made these myself" he said. "Their shape is unusual and they are actually suited better for close combat then ranged, but at the moment of your most dire need, let one fly" he said.

Each of them took the tri pointed kunai, with the inverted outer points and stored it.

"All right everyone, let's go" Shikamaru commanded and they all raced out immediately assuming their formation.

**AN**: How long have I wanted to fix this? Too long I think

I want to apologise to all the readers for the bad job I did with the former last two chapters. They have been deleted from the site, but they will forever serve as a reminder of my hubris.

Onwards and Upwards from the very bottom.

Apologies again!

SKJ


End file.
